Frost Killing Hour (Elsanna)
by FrozenFanFicFan
Summary: "I never knew that I would know what it would feel like to have my heart broken completely… Now I know. Life is full of ups and downs… Sometimes you get a happy ending, sometimes you don't. Did I? Well, that depends on how you read it. I met a few new people in my life, and 1 specific girl… A girl you can never forget—I can never forget… Elsa Madeleine Echolls…" Elsanna, non-incest
1. How It All Began

I lie on my bed with tears in my eyes, looking up at the ceiling.

I never knew that I would know what it would feel like to have my heart broken completely… Now I know.

Life is full of ups and downs… Sometimes you get a happy ending, sometimes you don't. Did I? Well, that depends on how you read it.

But I'll start this off all cliché…

Once Upon A Time, there was a young girl named Anna-Grace. She grew up an only child with her parents in Orlando, Florida, surrounded by friends and family. That young girl was me. Is me, I guess… And I met a few new people in my life, and 1 specific girl… A girl you can never forget—I can never forget…

_Elsa Madeleine Echolls…_

So, this is my story.

* * *

The school bell rang, and the students all rushed away like a herd of cattle. It was a little insane, I'll admit—but it was the life of high school.

Let me tell you a little about myself.

My name is Anna-Grace Marie Christian, but people call me Anna (note: it's pronounced Onna, not Anne-ah). I'm currently 17 years old. I live with my parents in Orlando Florida. My birthday is August 28th 1996. Though I'm an only child, I have a cousin named Rapunzel, and quite a few really close friends, so I'm never lonely. I think that should be good for now…

I picked up my black back pack and swing it over my right shoulder, soon sliding my left arm through the other sleeve. I bent forward a bit, letting my hair fall, and I brushed it with my hands into a pony, quickly tying it off, and flipping it back.

"Hey," Rapunzel said, twirling around me and resting her back against the lockers.  
"Hey," I responded, stepping back. I put my right foot on the locker and tied the laces of my white running shoes.  
"Wanna hang? Kristoff and Jack are free, and I kinda don't want to be the only girl…" Rapunzel asked.

Kristoff and Jack have been close friends of mine for years, but I think I've known Kristoff the longest.

"Where?" I let my right foot fall, and put my left foot up, tying the lace.  
"We were thinking of going to the mall, but if you wanted to go somewhere else—"  
"Malls good."

I put my left foot down and turned to my cousin.

She wears a cheerleading uniform—tee-shirt, short skirt, and runners with her hair in a ponytail. I just wear a white tee-shirt with black shorts and white runners with my hair in a pony.

"Great, let's go!" Rapunzel took my hand and basically dragged me away.

I quickly hit my locker door, and it swung shut, locking.

"Punz!" I tried to keep up, but for some reason, the smaller girl is faster. "Slow down!" I laughed.  
"They're waiting for us!" Rapunzel laughed.

Rapunzel led me down the stairs, through the crowds of students, and out the front doors.

"Hey, girls!" Jack cheered.

Rapunzel and I both laughed and ran across the grass, over to the black, new convertible that held our two friends.

Jackson Overland Frost. He's 18, just turned. He has a sister—an identical twin sister, one in which I haven't met yet. He doesn't talk about her a lot, but we know she exists—even though she's like never at school… Or anywhere. Anyway, he's a nice guy and we get along like bestest friends!  
Kristoff James Bjorgman. Also 18. He's an only child, like me, and he lives with his mother. His father died when Kristoff was little, so nobody really knows a lot about him… He is probably my best friend. We've known each other since kindergarten, and just—awe, he's just great. And we'll forever be friends (I hope).  
Rapunzel Summer Corona. She's 16, almost 17. She's also an only child, and my only cousin. She's like a sister to me, though, and we get along like sisters. Another one of my best friends!

"So," Kristoff gently took my hand, "Mall?"  
"Mall," I smiled with laughter.

Rapunzel put her hands on my shoulder and bit my neck like a vampire.

I laughed and Kristoff held my arms aside so I couldn't fight back, I guess. What we do? Pfft, whatever we want, basically. Except for when parents come around…

Jack ran over and scooped me up, putting me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I shrieked with laughter.  
"Gotcha!"  
"Jack!"

I could hear Rapunzel and Kristoff laughing, not helping as Jack carried me around, nearly dropping me a billion times.

* * *

We had been at the mall for nearly 5 hours that day. We only left because it was closing—and because we spent nearly $500 on stuff we didn't need…

I had to drive everyone to their homes, since the amazingly awesome, brand new, black convertible was my 18th birthday present that I got early. And I'm graduating this year! So are the others. I'm kind of like really, _really_ excited for that…

"This is my stop," Jack said.

I pulled the car to the side of the road.

Being me, I also looked at the house—the house I've never been in—and got an uneasy feeling… The curtains are closed, and it seems really dark. And it doesn't look like anybody actually lives there…

"Are you sure this is your stop…?" I asked, unsure.  
"Yeah, this is it," Jack answered.  
"Can we go in?" Kristoff asked, hopping over the door and onto the concrete sidewalk.

Jack seemed to hesitate.

But within minutes, we were all out of the car, leaving him without a choice. So, we said we could see.

"If I show you inside, you can tell absolutely nobody, understand?" Jack asked firmly, stopping at the front door. "You can't say who lives here, or what's inside."  
"Gees, are you hiding something?" I asked, not completely serious.  
"Yes."

We all silenced. We had no idea what to expect!

Were we about to walk into a murder house? Or was he just goofing around?

Jack quietly unlocked the door. "Stay quiet, okay?"

We all nodded our heads in response, staying close together.

The darkness of night wasn't helping, either. It was just after 8, but the sun was already almost completely gone down.

Jack slowly and seemingly cautiously opened the door a bit and looked inside. It was pitch black, and a little scary…

"Alright, follow quietly," he opened the door a little more and snuck in.

Rapunzel then I then Kristoff followed, closing the door behind us.

The house was dark and cold, but not exactly scary… I honestly thought it would be worse.

"Are y—"  
"Shh," Jack interrupted Rapunzel and slowly stepped forward. "Els, its Jack. I brought a few friends in."

Who's Els? Els like Else? Or Els like a nickname for Elsa?

We heard a door open down the hall, and Rapunzel jumped slightly, moving closer to Kristoff and I.

Jack turned on the main entry light to the 1 story house, and we could see a girl peeking around the corner of the wall in the hallway.

She has platinum blonde hair that was long, a bit of a mess, and in her face a bit. Blue eyes, pale skin… She wore a white hoody, and had white gloves on, white leggings, and white warm, slipper boots. She's tall—maybe 5'10, and seems little, and shy.

Jack walked over and gently took her hand, but she didn't move. "That's Anna, Rapunzel, and Kristoff. I go to school with them, remember?"

She slightly nodded her head, and looked down at the floor.

"Anna, Punz, Kristoff, this is my sister, Elsa," Jack said.

"Hi," we all said quietly.

Jack gently stepped behind Elsa and moved her out from behind the wall.

She quickly crossed her arms and bit her lip, looking down at the ground.

"Is she okay…?" Rapunzel asked quietly.  
"It's a long story…" Jack answered. He stepped in front of his sister and looked her in the eye. "Do you want to stay or go back to bed?"

We couldn't quite hear her answer, or her voice… She was talking too quietly.

Elsa slightly stepped back, uncrossing her arms. She brushed her hair back, slightly waved at us then walked into the kitchen and sat on the counter with a sigh.

Jack walked back over to us.  
"So, you do have a sister…" Kristoff said quietly.  
"An identical twin," Jack added. "And yes, I do. And trust me; she's quite the character once you get to know her. Just be gentle and slow, and don't do anything stupid."

I looked into the kitchen and at the older girl with concern. "Jack, what happened to her…?"  
"I can't tell you…" Jack answered quietly.

But why couldn't he tell me? I didn't understand…

Rapunzel's phone buzzed, startling everyone. "Sorry…" she answered it, "Hello?"

Nobody could hear the voice on the other end.

"Alright," Rapunzel hung up and sighed, "Parent's want me home. I'll walk. Bye."  
"Are you sure?"

Rapunzel opened the front door. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

Elsa slightly looked back at her, barely turning around.

"Goodbye, Elsa. It was nice meeting you, finally," Rapunzel said gently. She smiled at us and we smiled back then she was gone.

"I should get home, too," Kristoff said, stepping back towards the door.

Jack grabbed the keys. "Anna, can you watch her? I'll drive Kristoff and Punz home."  
"Uh, sure," I answered. I was never good at saying "No" to people…  
"Great. Els, I'll be back soon. Be nice to Anna, okay?"

Elsa slightly nodded her head.

"Good luck," Jack brushed my hair back then left.

I locked the door behind him, and fixed my hair before turning around—to find Elsa gone. I paused, a little nervous. I knew nothing about this girl, or this house… And now I was alone there.

"E-Elsa…? Where'd you go?" I called gently, slightly stepping forward.

All the lights went out, and I stopped in place. My heart skipped a beat, and soon my heart rate picked up nervously. My hands turned into fists and I chewed on the inside of my bottom lip.

Nothing could be seen, or heard in the house.

Someone gently put their shaky hand on my arm, and all the air left my lungs, most likely in fear. But why was I so afraid…?

"Anna," Elsa whispered. I could still barely hear her voice.  
"Elsa…?" I asked quietly.  
"Why is it dark…?" she whispered ever so slightly.

I literally had to hold my breath to silence my breathing, just so I could hear her faint, whispered words.

"I don't know," I answered breathlessly.  
"I'm scared…"

Jack, why didn't you at least tell me who your sister was? Or your back story? Or something about any of this?!

"It's okay," I gently took my arm back and turned to find a light.

I found a light switch and flicked it on and off, but nothing happened.

"Do you know where the power box is?" I asked quietly.

I couldn't quite hear, but I think she said "No".

I opened the front door, letting the light from the streetlights stream in.

I turned back around, and Elsa had sat down against the wall. She's quite the pretty girl…

I opened my mouth to speak, but was interrupted when I saw a woman coming up the driveway, looking quite furious.

"Who's she?" I asked.

Elsa stood and looked out, and on sight, her eyes widened with fear. "Hide!" she squeaked, backing away.

I found myself being pushed into a closet, and locked inside. "Elsa!"

It was dark… But that wasn't my main fear. Why was I being locked in a closet?!

"What is this?!" the woman exclaimed, slamming the door shut.  
"I—"  
"Leaving the front door wide open so everyone can see you here?!" the woman exclaimed.

But I left the door open! Not Elsa! Great going, Anna…

"Mom, I—"

Elsa shrieked and I'm guessing she fell to the floor.

I still can't see what's going on, but Elsa's crying… Is this woman hitting her?! I hesitate to leave the closet for 2 reasons. 1: it could get me hurt or worse, and 2: it could get Elsa in more trouble…

The sound of the woman hitting Elsa, and Elsa's screaming and crying was next to fill the air, and my heart dropped. I knew I had to get out of the closet and stop this woman from killing her daughter.

"Stop!" Jack exclaimed.

I managed to peek through a small hole in the closet door. Elsa was curled up on the ground, crying, I'm guessing in fear. Jack was holding the taller woman back.

The woman kicked Elsa, only to have Jack throw her into the wall. "Stop hitting her!"  
The woman hit Jack, knocking him sideways. I ended up covering my mouth to hold back shrieks.

"Get to your room, Jackson!"

Jack nervously stepped back, nearly tripping over his sister.

I can't believe what I'm seeing…

He looked down at Elsa, who looked back up at him with tear-filled eyes.

"Now!" the woman screamed, startling them both.

Jack helped Elsa stand, and hugged her close.

"Let her go!"

Jack quickly turned away and ran, taking Elsa with him down the hall and into their bedroom.

I managed to get the closet unlocked, and it made a clicking noise, getting the woman's attention. _Shit…_

The woman walked over and grabbed the closet handle, and my heart skipped a beat.

The door flew open and I gasped, stepping back with wide eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing in there?!"

I wanted to speak, but the words got stuck and died away.

The woman grabbed the collar of my jacket and ripped me out of the closet.

"Leave her alone!" Jack exclaimed, pushing us apart.

He quickly opened the door and pushed me out. "Go! And don't tell anybody about this!"  
"Jack—"  
"Trust me, Anna. I'll explain later. Just promise that you won't tell anybody!" Jack pleaded.  
"Okay," I responded, crossing my arms in fear.

Jack closed the door and it locked.

Yelling and Elsa shrieking picked up again, and I stepped back nervously.

What just happened…?

I slowly back away then turn and run off down the road, heading back towards home.

* * *

I sat at the kitchen table, fiddling with my breakfast with a fork. _Jack has a sister named Elsa… And some crazy woman hit them both—and nearly, maybe would've hit me too if Jack hadn't been there…_

"Honey, what's wrong?"

I looked up at my mother and father.

Amelia and Walter Christian…

"Oh, nothing," I answered, sitting up more. I still found it impossible to eat…  
"Something's wrong, dear," dad responded. "What is it?"  
"It's really nothing," I answered.

Words couldn't describe how much it hurt lying to my parents… I always told them everything, and never kept secrets or lied or avoided questions…

But Jack basically begged me not to tell anybody about the incident, or his sister… So, what am I supposed to do?

"Alright," mom said with a sigh, dropping the topic. "So, I'll pick you up after school."  
"Okay. I'll be on the field," I responded, standing up, picking up my textbooks.  
"Have a good day," dad said.

I forced a convincing smile then left the house, closing the door behind me.

* * *

Sitting in math class, my heart dropped when Jack wasn't around… I was so worried about him and Elsa, I could barely think.

I stood and gathered my things.

"Miss Christian," Mrs Haus, the math teacher, began. "Going somewhere?"  
"I'm a little unfocusy…" I answered.

She looked at me with concern in her eyes. "Alright… Come see me after class, please."  
"Will do."

I quietly left the room, feeling everyone's eyes watching me leave. I never left class, I was never unfocused, I was never late, or absent… So that probably stood out a lot…

I walked down the hall and into the girls' bathroom. I stood in front of the mirror and let my backpack fall to the floor. I gently pulled the collar of my black sweater down a bit, looking at the scratch marks from Jacks' mothers' nails. Honestly, it was more than hard to hide these from my parents…

With a sigh, I looked up into my eyes, and something out of the ordinary caught my eye.

Elsa…

I turned around, finding her standing in the corner of the room. She still wore the same, all white outfit—but it was messier, and dirtier. And… bloodier…

"Oh my gosh…" I said unconsciously.

Elsa didn't really say anything, but from what I've heard, she rarely did.

"Elsa, are-are you okay?" I asked. Yes, of course. The girl who was just beaten up last night is definitely okay.

Elsa slightly shook her head.

I locked the bathroom door so nobody walked in on us.

When I turned back around, Elsa was standing, back against the counter.

I walked over and gently tucked her hair behind her ears, looking at the injuries. Bruises, cuts… "How long has she been doing this?" I asked gently.  
"Long," Elsa whisper answered. Her voice seems a bit weak, scratchy… Not that I actually know what she sounds like, due to the constant whispering…

Elsa nervously put her gloved hands together.

"And Jack?" I asked gently.  
Elsa shrugged a bit.  
"Is he at home?"

She shook her head.

I got some paper towel and got it damp then placed it on the counter. I reached into my backpack and got out my hair brush then gently brushed her messy hair.

She seemed to like it, as if nobody had ever helped her with anything…

It didn't take too long before it was completely brushed out. Though I try my best to not be rude when saying this, but it's as if she hasn't showered or had a bath or even washed up in days—maybe weeks… Her hair didn't seem clean at all, and she just… she smelt fine, but didn't look like she'd been living in a house…

Which is honestly strange, because Jack showed up at school every day, looking like any other normal teen. Who would've guess he had an identical twin sister living at home, never going to school, and seeming as if she lived outside?

I looked through my backpack and got out a green tee-shirt and black leggings. "Here."

She hesitantly put her shaky, white-glove covered hands on them and took them with a very faint smile.  
I slightly smiled in return, and she walked past me, into a stall.

I don't think I have a choice, here… I think I have to tell my parents…

The school bell rang, indicating that students would want to be coming into this bathroom soon.

Elsa walked back over, wearing the tight green tee-shirt, and long, black leggings. Her hair was still down, and a bit messier. She still had on the white slipper boots. She held a white tee-shirt, white leggings, and the white hoody in her hands—and kept the gloves on.

"Any better?" I asked, taking the dirty clothes and putting them in my bag.  
She slightly nodded her head. "Th-Thank y-you…"  
"You're welcome," I said gently.

I picked my backpack up and swung it over my shoulder.

But the students can't see her this bloodied and bruised…

She has a cut on her lip, on her left cheek under her eye, and at the end of her right eyebrow. Her left eye is black, but no swollen. She has a bruise and bump on her forehead, and a bruise on her right temple.

I look through my purse, and get out my makeup.

Elsa looks down at it with wonder, as if she's never seen it before.

I gently put some cover up on my finger and add a little bit of white so it matches her extremely pale skin tone. Then I gently cover the bruises with it.

She stays still. Surprisingly still…

I gently got out a small makeup brush and put the cover up around her eye, hiding the bruising.

Why would someone want to even think of hurting her…? What did she do wrong? She's so gentle, innocent…

"There," I put the makeup away, and she turns to the mirror.

A faint smile appeared again and she gently put her fingertips on her cheek.

It's like… She's never seen herself without a wound before… my heart dropped further a little more and more.

The door is unlocked and opened by the principal, and Elsa and I turn around quickly.

"Miss Christian. My office, please," she said.

* * *

I sit at the desk in the principals' office with Elsa waiting patiently outside the door.

"You left class today. You were late this morning… You locked yourself in the bathroom with a girl who doesn't even go to this school…" Principal Linda said with a concerned tone. "This is new…"  
"I'm very sorry, Linda. I just…" I paused, hesitating to ask. "Would I be okay if I took a week off school to figure a few things out…?"

Linda seemed to sigh a bit.

I've never asked for time off school—mostly because students can't ask for that…

"Anna, you're a straight A student, with a perfect attendance, honor roll, everything. So, if you think it's necessary, then I'll accept that," Linda explained. "You may take 1 week away from school, not counting weekends. 7 school days off, and it will not affect your attendance."

I sighed a relieved and grateful "Thank you", and she smiled at me, causing me to smile back.

"You're a bright young girl, Miss Christian. And I trust you," Linda said warmly. "You may go."

I stood up, "Thank you so much," then turned and left.

Elsa stood upon seeing me.

"Ready to go?" I asked.  
She nodded her head and stayed close behind me.

* * *

Elsa and I walked into the parking lot. I looked down at my watch that read 2:07pm. School ended in 53 minutes.

"My mum will be here in 50 minutes, so… We could go somewhere, if you wanted?" I asked. "Get some lunch?"

Elsa quickly looked at me with surprise.

"I can afford that, I think…" I looked in my wallet. "Yup. So, food?"

She shook her head with what seemed like excitement.

"Alright, what do you fancy?" I asked.  
She opened her mouth to speak, but paused and her expression turned frightful again as she stepped back, looking behind me.

I paused for a moment and turned around, seeing the same woman walking towards us, looking absolutely furious.

Elsa put her hands on my shoulders and I allowed her to hide behind me—even though I'm like 5 inches shorter…

"This is a disgrace!" the woman exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "Elizabeth, get home!"

She stopped in front of me and looked down at me. She's got to be at least 6'1 in height, standing 3 inches taller than Elsa, and like 8 inches taller than me… I'm not a very tall or big girl, being a whole 5'5 in height, and really petite.

"You were in my house yesterday," she snarled.  
"You hit my friends," I responded with anger.

The woman reached behind me and grabbed Elsa's arm, pulling her in view.

Elsa stood still, tense and nervous—looking terrified.

I honestly didn't know what to do…

"What is this?!" the woman grabbed the front of Elsa's green shirt. "This is unacceptable!"

_Snap_, I'm done.

"Alright, enough!" I smacked the woman's hand away and pulled Elsa away from her. "The only unacceptable thing here, is how you're treating Jack and Elsa!"  
"Get lost, kid."  
"No!"

The woman slapped me, and Elsa shrieked.

I quickly straightened back up and brushed my hair aside. "Thank you, for doing that."

She glared at me.

"And just for the record: you can get into trouble for assault for hitting me, and even more trouble for what you've been doing to Elsa and Jack," I said firmly.  
"You have no idea what you're talking about," the woman sneered.  
"I think I do," I responded.

Elsa stepped back, and gently took my hand.

She was shaking so much…

The woman walked straight over and stood an inch from Elsa, looking down at her.  
I could see Elsa shaking in fear.

I slightly tightened my grip on her hands, and she took a deep breath.

The woman narrowed her eyes and walked over, looking way down at me.

I looked up at her with angry eyes. "I'm not afraid of you."

The woman stepped back. "Elsa, you're coming home right this instant," she said firmly, smacking our hands apart.

She grabbed Elsa's arm and started leading her away.

I grabbed Elsa's other arm, and they stopped walking. "Elsa, you're 18, right?"  
Elsa nodded her head a bit.  
"Then follow me," I knocked the woman's arm away and led Elsa in the other direction.  
"What do you think you're doing?!"  
"She's a legal adult, bitch. She can do what she wants."

The woman stood there, astounded.

I felt a little accomplished, but still felt awful for Elsa.

* * *

I had never seen anybody eat so much before, until I met Elsa…

"When was the last time you ate?" I asked with concern.

Elsa held up 4 fingers.

"4 days?!" I exclaimed with a quieter voice.

She nodded her head and put her utensils down. She took a quick sip of her iced tea, and dabbed a napkin against her lips. She has better manners than I do…

"Do you speak?" I asked without really thinking.

She slightly looked up at me, and I mentally slapped myself.

"Sorry, stupid question…"  
"I do," she whispered.  
"Anything more than a whisper?"

Elsa shrugged a bit.

I sighed ever so slightly and hesitated.

"Are you allowed to speak…?"

And she silenced, slightly shaking her head.

And my heart dropped all the way down, too far to be saved….


	2. Vick

I had woken up early that morning. Elsa's mother was going to be out all day, so we were going to hang for a bit and talk. I was hoping to convince her to tell me more of the story, maybe tell me where Jack was hiding—but I didn't have my hopes up. Elsa wasn't the most talkative person…

"Anna-Grace," Mum opened the bedroom door and leaned in, "there's someone at the door. Didn't say anything… Tried to just run off, but I said you were here."  
"Who?" I asked, climbing off my bed and tiredly walking across the room.  
"Young girl," mum had led me down the hall. "Blonde hair…"

We made it to the main entry and the door was open.

Elsa stood there with her hands in her pockets, a few tears, and a large cut on her forehead, hiding under her bangs and hood.

"Els—"  
"I need help," Elsa whispered with a partly broken voice. "Now…"

Me and my mum made worried eye contact.

I quickly grabbed my black hoody and put it on, slid on my white flats. "Mum, I'll be back later."  
"Yeah, of course," mum responded. "Be safe."

I nod my head then gently nudge Elsa and she turns to walk. We walk down the stairs and mom closes the door behind.

"Elsa, what happened?" I asked, turning to her.

Elsa looked at my house. Nobody was watching us, or listening. She looked back down at me, and slightly stepped back as if feeling too close or something. She opened her mouth and tried to speak, but couldn't get the words out, and soon felt frustrated.

"Was it your mother?" I asked with worry.

She shook her head, and tried again. "…J-Jack…"  
"Jack did this?!" I asked, honestly shocked.

She shook her head again and I sighed in relief.

I listened, but Elsa seemed frustrated, like she couldn't get her voice to cooperate, and couldn't speak.

"Try writing it down?" I suggested, handing her a pen that was in the pocket of my hoody.

Elsa took the pen in her left hand.

So, she's gorgeous, and is left handed? Wow… So perfect.

Elsa wrote on her right hand then showed it to me.

_'__Vick took Jack'_

Who's Vick though?

"Vick is… Your mother?" I asked.

Elsa nodded her head.

"Can you speak?" I asked with an unwanted desperate tone.

She slightly tilted her head and sighed.

"Elsa, please?" I asked.

I know she can speak more than just a whisper. I just don't think she likes too… Or maybe she's afraid too? I don't know…

Elsa licked and pursed her lips, then bit her bottom one.

I found myself breathless for a moment, but soon shook it off. I fidgeted a bit, and shivered slightly at the feeling. The weird feeling that I didn't understand…

"Fine. But not here," Elsa whispered, still not letting me hear her voice.

I sighed a bit with frustration. _I just want to hear your voice!_ "Okay."

I hesitated to check the cut on her forehead, but decided against it. She's still a little jumpy, and shy. Plus, we barely know each other… "Let me get dressed," I back up slightly, "do you want anything?"

She slightly shook her head.

"Your loss," I shrugged, turning with a smirk.

I could feel her eyes watching me walk away and back towards the house, and she soon followed.

She had worn a white tee-shirt with her white hoody and white leggings, with white, proper boots. Her hoot was up, and her hair seemed to be in a messy bun. The makeup I put on her a couple of days ago was still on, meaning she probably hasn't showered or anything—still. But strangely enough, I didn't find myself grossed out at all, probably because I understood the situation, and she's just so… Elsa.

I closed the door behind her, and she looked at the house with wonder.

I could try, but I can't. It's small and at least 30 years old… Sure it's clean and newish looking, but it isn't really anything amazing.

Then again, she lives in a smaller house that is dark and dirty and messy—and who knows when she wonders around… Does she stay in her room all day? Does she pace around? Does she leave the house?

"You can sit there, or stand—your choice. Make yourself at home," I offer. "Mum, this is my friend Elsa. Elsa, this is my mother, Amelia."  
"It's nice to meet you, Elsa," Mum said politely.

Elsa smiled a bit, and kept to herself.

"She doesn't talk a lot," I whisper in mum's ear.  
She nods her head in understanding.

I turn back to Elsa. "I'm going to hop in the shower and get change. 10 minutes, okay?"  
Elsa nods her head a bit.

I look back at my mom before turning and walking down the hall into the bathroom. I can still hear what's going on in the rest of the quiet house, though…

"Can I get you something?" mum asked with a gentle tone.  
I couldn't hear Elsa's response… She could've simply shaken her head, or nodded or whispered—and I wouldn't know.

* * *

I walk out of the bathroom wearing white leggings and a green tee-shirt with my hair in two side braids and my usual no makeup.

Elsa sits on the couch, watching out the window, not seeming anywhere near relaxed—but tense.

I walk into the kitchen and stop next to my mother, and we both look at the girl.  
"She's hurt…" mum whispered with concern.  
"I'll explain later," I promise, grabbing an apple. "I'll be back later, okay?"  
"Okay."  
She kisses my head and I smile then go back into the living room.

Elsa looks up at me and stands as I round the corner, and she seems to relax more now that I'm around.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

She nodded her head then walked and stood next to the door.

I waved goodbye to my mother then left the house with my new friend.

Elsa quickly walked down the stairs, keeping her hands in her pockets, and her hood up.

"Hey, wait up," I follow along after her and try to keep up. But she walks quickly… "Elsa," I gently take her arm and she stops walking, stiffening completely.

I gently release her arm, and she slightly looks down at me with wider, fearful eyes.

"It's just me," I slowly move in front of her and look up into her big, blue eyes. "Can you tell me what happened?" I ask gently.

* * *

Elsa sat curled up on her bed, holding a white mug in her hands.

I sat on the end of the bed, also holding a white mug. _I just want to hear your voice…_

Her room is… cold. Its baby blue walls with a baby blue carpet, and white snowflakes painted on the walls, ceiling, and floor. There're a few snowflake stickers on the windows, hiding behind the long, white curtains. Her bed is mostly white with a circle, blue and white quilt on top.  
The other half of the room looks like it must be Jack's. It still has the same snowflake pattern to it, but the blue bedding is darker, and… I don't know, it just seems a bit different. They must like the same stuff.

"Elsa…" I begin gently. "I'm beginning to beg… I'm desperate right now. Where is Jack…?"

Elsa remained silent.

I sighed slightly and tucked my hair behind my ear then looked up at her. "Elsa, please. Where is your brother?"  
Elsa put her head down and looked at the quilts, biting her lip again.  
"If Vick took him, he could be in a lot of danger… Life or death danger. Do you want him to get hurt?" I asked with a gentle tone.

Elsa shook her head with tears in her eyes.

"Then where is he?" I asked gently.  
"I don't know," she whisper answered. I still can't hear her voice… And how gorgeous her voice must be, matching up with her looks.

She sighed a shaky breath and sat up a bit straighter. "I woke up," she whispered, "early… And h-had to go to the bathroom. But, I was-sn't supposed to…"

Not allowed to go to the bathroom?! Gees, is this a prison or something?

So, she can't speak, can't eat, can't go to the fricken bathroom, can't leave the house, can't have the lights on, and can't talk to people— and she's beat on!

The first chance I have to get her out of here, I'm taking it.

"And h-h-heading back t-to my bedroom," she continued, still whispering, "I was c-caught… S-She yelled a-at me, a-and…" Elsa shook her head and silenced.

"Elsa…"  
"I can't s-speak," she whispered with a shaky voice.  
"You can. She's not here, okay? You're safe with me. I promise…"

Why did I promise that? Because I thought I could protect her. Because I thought that woman would never actually dare hit me, so if I was with Elsa, it left her safe. I wish that was reality…

* * *

I closed my bedroom door and fell onto my bed, rolling onto my back then staring up at the ceiling.

Elsa told me everything I asked her to tell me…

She was caught out of her room, and Vick beat her up again. Jack tried to defend his sister but Vick knocked him aside before throwing Elsa into the bathtub, where Elsa hit her head and passed out, and that's where the cut came from. When she woke up, Jack was gone.

I sighed and put my hand over my eyes. _My best friend is missing, and his sister is terrified beyond words…_

My cell phone rang, startling me. I picked it up, pressed talked, and it beeped. "Hello?"

I held the phone in my right hand and kept it against my right ear.

"Anna, where have you been?" Kristoff asked. "I tried calling and texting—I even came by your house and nobody was there!"  
"I'm sorry, Kristoff," I said with a sigh.  
"Yeah, so are we. Jack's here," Kristoff continued.

I found myself sitting up. "He is?!"  
"Yeah, and he told us everything that happened. Where the hell are you?!" Kristoff asked with what sounded like worry.  
"I'm at my house! Where are you?!" I asked, quickly getting my things together.  
"At the high school," Kristoff answered.  
"I'm coming there."

I ran out of my bedroom and out the front door, locking it behind me.

"Anna, when did you last see Elsa?" Kristoff asked.  
"About an hour ago, why?" I asked, quickly entering my car and turning it on.  
"Jack went back to the house to find her after running from Vick, and the place was a bigger mess than before. He said there was blood near the front door, and Elsa wasn't there…" Kristoff answered.

And my entire world came crashing down…

I hung up the phone and literally put the gas pedal to the floor, speeding off down the road.

* * *

I jumped over the door of the convertible and ran to the open front door of the house. Sure enough, there was blood on the door frame and on the door knob.

I ran inside the dark house. "Is anybody here?!"

No answer, but I don't think I was expecting one.

I took another step forward and slipped on something, falling back with a slight shriek. I landed on my back, hitting my head on the floor. "Ouch…"

It took a second, but I soon came back to my full senses and sat up. I slipped in blood… A small puddle of blood…

I was soon on my hands and knees. I ran two fingers through the blood. It was warm…

_Alright, Anna. Time for detective work…_

I climbed to my feet and managed to turn the lights on. The house was a disaster, as if someone was fighting… I can't even imagine what happened here, and honestly don't want too.

The table is broken, there is glass everywhere, the couch is moved out of place, the lamps are broken and on the ground, the TV is cracked with blood on it, the kitchen counter is completely clear and everything that was on it is now on the floor, and the back, glass door is shattered. The glass is on the porch.

I rush over and open the back door, stepping onto the wooden porch. Looking down at the glass, I find a handful of platinum blonde hair…

My heart drops again. _Vick, if you killed her—_

I pause my threatening thoughts upon seeing movement in the forest behind the house.

No lie; a rock flies onto the grass of the lawn as if thrown by someone.

"_Elizabeth!_" Vick screamed from somewhere in the forest.

I quickly ran down the steps and onto the grass. I knew I had no weapons. I knew I was tiny compared to this woman. I knew I was weaker. I knew how dangerous she was. But I knew I didn't care, and I knew that Elsa's life was on the line here, and if I didn't move soon—that line was going to snap, and she was going to fall…

I ran a little into the woods and looked around frantically, not wanting to make any loud noises.

I could just barely see Vick running away from me, as if looking for Elsa.

Someone grabbed my ankle, and I shrieked, jumping aside. When I looked down, I saw Elsa on her stomach, with her left arm over her stomach, looking up at me desperately.  
"Oh my god!" I quickly put my hands under her arms and helped her stand.

I swung her right arm over my shoulder and she kept her left arm over her bloody stomach. She had a large cut on her lip, and her cheek was swollen severely.

We made our way out of the woods, through the house and soon into my car. I helped her in and soon got in, and drove off quickly.  
"How badly are you hurt?!" I exclaimed fearfully.

She sat back more, leaning her head back as she uncrossed her arms, revealing her blood soaked shirt.

I skidded the car around the corner and once leveled again, I slowed it down and gently lifted her shirt up a bit, but she jerked away. I quickly pulled my hand back. "Sorry…"

* * *

I honked the horn a few times then jumped out of the vehicle, rushing to the other side.

My mother and father opened the front door. "Anna?"

"Help!" I shrieked, opening the passenger side door.

My parents rushed over and gasped on sight. "What happened?!"

My mother and I carefully helped Elsa out of the car, and my father ran ahead to keep the door open.

Mum and I gently put Elsa on the couch while my father rushed to get medical stuff.

"Anna, what happened?" mum asked with a firm tone.

I looked at Elsa whose eyes slipped closed. _Shit!_ "Uh, her mother is… Abusive, I guess. And it was taken really far, and she got hurt and—mum, please help her…"  
"We'll try, honey."

Dad rushed back in and I gently pulled Elsa's shirt up a bit, finding the large, but not deep cut.

I stepped back while my parents cleaned the blood away and washed the wound. They then wrapped gauze around Elsa's stomach.

"Anna," mum stood and looked around for the scissors.  
"I'll take care of her," I said, looking down at the platinum blonde. "I promised I would…"

* * *

I sat up in bed and leaned over the edge. It's a bunk bed… Did I mention that?

Elsa lies asleep on the bottom bunk, still covered up. She seems more peaceful, and hopefully isn't still in pain.

I rolled back over and looked up at the ceiling.

We had figured out why her cheek was swollen. Someone, most likely Vick, hit her so hard, that her first molar on the left side of her mouth had been knocked out. We don't know if it's lost, or if she swallowed it—but, ouch…

Why is she treated this way? What did she ever do wrong?

The bedroom door slightly opened and my mum peeked in. "Everything alright?"

I rolled over, bracing myself up on my left arm. "Everything's good."  
"Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes, if you girls are hungry. Are you sure we shouldn't call police? Or take her to the hospital or something?" Mum asked with concern.  
"I think she's okay… But if she isn't, then we'll take her," I answered.

"It's ready!" Dad called from the other room.

Elsa pulled the blankets over her head. "No…" she whispered, rolling over.

Mum and I chuckled. "I'll let you two wake up."

She left the room, closing the door.

I climbed off the top bunk and looked in the mirror, eyes widening upon seeing my hair. Elsa's hair is thicker than this… So how is her morning hair?

"Elsa, breakfast time," I said, walking over and tapping her arm.

She didn't respond.

"Elsa…" I pulled the blankets back and she put her hands over her face.

I smiled a bit then held her wrists, and pulled her hands back. "Breakfast!" I said goofily.

She smiled and silently laughed then sat up with the craziest hair I have ever seen.

It got in her face, covering her eyes.

We both soon burst into laughter. But I couldn't hear her laughter over my own voice… I don't even know what she sounds like…

A hand her a brand new hair brush that I bought for her, and she brushes her hair.

Her hair is smooth, and shiny—and so greasy…

She looked down at her shiny, damp hands and frowned, soon making a face of disgust.

"You can shower, if you'd like," I offer.

Elsa looks up at me in an instant and slightly nods her head with wide eyes.

I smile a bit, "Alright, before or after breakfast?"  
"Before," she whispered.

* * *

I finished telling my parents we were going to be a little late for breakfast, and they seemed okay with it.

I closed the bathroom door and turned to Elsa, who looked in the mirror, looking at her reflection intensely. Almost as if seeing herself for the first time…

"I have clean clothes for you for after you're all clean, okay?" I put the folded clothes on the counter, and she smiled a bit.

I haven't heard her voice… I haven't seen her smile with visible teeth. I haven't heard her laugh. I haven't learned about her… Do we count as friends?

Elsa took her shirt off.

I think we count as friends…

She turned and pointed to the bra straps. "Help, please…"

I slowly walked over and undid the straps before turning around while she undressed. I found my eyes drawing closer to the mirror, and so put my hands over them to not risk peeking.

_Why would I want to see her naked?! Anna, what are you going through...? A faze? _

At the sound of water running, I turned back around.

Elsa was behind the curtains, soaking completely to get clean.

"Use anything you need," I add gently. "Shampoo, body wash—even shave your legs and/or underarms. Whatever you need…"  
"Thanks," Elsa whispered.

_You're most welcome…_

* * *

It was exactly 9 minutes and 56 seconds later that she got out of the shower and within 2 minutes, she was dressed and I had blow-dried her hair.

We brushed her hair completely, and wow…

Long, platinum blonde—but more closer to white, now that it's clean. It's soft and thick, and she's just… So different now. Stunning…

I sit her down and slowly spin the chair so she faces me.

Her eyes blink up at me, and her lips slightly move apart, and I get a slight glimpse of her white teeth. Just two of them, though… How can I get her to smile?

I gently put a light purple eye shadow on her eyelids, then black eye liner, and mascara. She opens her eyes, and again I may say: wow…

I get out the shimmering, clear lip gloss and gently put it on her soft, naturally red lips.

I put the makeup aside, and she purses her lips.

I put a small braid in her hair then brush her bangs down, and they fall to her eyebrows.

"All done," I help her stand then pick up an extra tooth brush, and she looks at it with confusion. I put a little bit of white, sensodyne toothpaste on and get it damp with water. "You want to or—"

I pause upon realizing she has no idea what this toothbrush is.

"Never brushed your teeth?" I ask, honestly surprised.

She shook her head, still with slight confusion in her expression.

"Open up," I say.

She hesitantly opens her mouth and I gently put the toothpaste on her right bottom teeth.

Elsa sits back down, making it easier for me.

I'm extra careful around the spot where her tooth is missing, and she flinches away as I get close to it.

"Spit," I said, pointing to the sink.

She gives me a look of confusion then leans over the sink, and pauses.

"Spit out the toothpaste…" I said.

Elsa sighed and sat back, swallowing it all.

I sighed as well. "This stuff is poisonous if you swallow too much of it, you know…"

Her eyes widened a bit.

"Don't worry; you didn't swallow enough for harm. But next time," I put the toothbrush back in her mouth, "spit it out."

She grabs my wrist and pushes my hand back. "Spit?" she whisper asked with confusion.  
"You don't know what spitting is?" I asked.

Gees, has she ever actually left the house?! I hope I'm not coming across as rude or annoyed or frustrated—I'm just astounded. It's like… She's a child who's still learning, but she's actually 18…

She shook her head in response.

I got my toothbrush and quickly brushed my teeth, held up an index finger, catching her attention, and then spat into the sink.

"See?"

She slightly tilted her head and crossed her legs, as if wanting me to do it again.

Honestly, this could get fun… Teaching her new stuff? I get to be that person…

I brush my teeth again and spit in the sink.

She smiles a bit with wonder.

"Now you," I say, rinsing off my toothbrush and putting it aside.

Elsa picked up her toothbrush and looked up at me. I once nodded my head, and she put it in her mouth.

"Now brush…"

She slowly brushed her teeth, getting more comfortable with it within a few seconds.

"Now, spit."

She uncrossed her legs and stood, leaning over the sink, and slightly spitting.

"More force…"

She did it again.

"No, no, you need tons of effort!" I said with enthusiasm.

She shook her head and straightened up, slightly swishing the rest of the toothpaste around in her mouth.

"Come on!" I said with laughter.

She crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Elsa! I'll tickle you…!" I threaten with laughter. "Then it'll get messy…"

She put her hand over her mouth as if to hold back laughter.

"Spit! With force!" I laugh, bugging her.

With a sigh, Elsa spits the rest out properly, and I applaud with laughter.

I can hear my parents laughing in the other room, and I smile widely.

Elsa straightened up and wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

She turned to me, and my heart melted at her beauty…

She wears blue leggings with a light blue tee-shirt that has a snowflake on the middle of it… Her hair is down, and the makeup is stunning. She's so pale, and her hair is so platinum and… Wow…  
I never noticed until now, but her fingernails are a French manicure, and her toenails are a French pedicure… She's so perfect.

"You," I gently take her hands, "are quite the gorgeous gal."  
She smiles a bit with warmness. "Thank you," she whispered.

I smiled back, hiding my disappointment at her whispering.

* * *

We all enjoyed breakfast, but Elsa remained mostly silent. I guess I would be too if I were in a strangers' house, sleeping over, and eating dinner with her parents around…

"So, Elsa, how are you feeling?" Mum asked.  
"Better," Elsa whisper answered.  
"Well, good," mum smiled.

Elsa and I smiled at each other.

"How is breakfast?" Dad asked.

"Delicious," I answered.  
"Divine," Mum answered.

We all accidentally looked at Elsa at the same time, and she sunk slightly in her chair.

"I-I can't beat those words…" she whispered with a shy smile. "But, it's amazing. Thank you…"  
"You are most welcome," dad smiled.

Elsa's smile grew a bit more, and she grew a little more confident.

I think we can make this work…


	3. Tickle

Elsa had been staying at my house for 2 days by that point.

Jack had been living alone at his house. Their mother disappeared suddenly, but honestly—none of us cared, and kind of hoped her dead for what she'd done.

I still wished that Jack would've explained what happened to his sister, and why they grew up like that, and… Just the full story, I guess. But he never did…

Elsa still whispers and hides in her hoody, but she's getting better. She eats meals at meal time, sleeps and wakes at certain times, and is becoming more talkative. It's become my duty to take her to the bathroom or at least remind her to go; otherwise she holds it in all day and night, which is so unhealthy.

Apparently, every time she tried to eat, speak, go to the bathroom, sleep—anything human, she'd get hit or yelled at. Or both…

So, we're trying to assure her that we don't have all those rules and that she can eat when she's hungry, and sleep when she's tired, and go to the bathroom when needed, and not hide away all day.

I was hoping to teach her a few more things and test her knowledge. I also talked to a few teachers about bringing her into a few classes, and 4/5 of them said "Yes".

It was Monday morning, 6:30am. I was already up and ready for school. I just had to eat breakfast, brush my teeth, get my shoes—then leave.

Elsa usually got up around 7:00am, so I let her sleep that extra half hour.

I made my way into the dining room and picked up my phone, unplugging it from its charger. I turned around, and jumped slightly upon seeing my mother walking into the kitchen, turning the light on.

"Jumpy?" She smirked, opening the fridge.  
"A little," I answered, walking back down the hall and into my room.

I sat at my desk and unlocked my computer with the password 'zaznznzaz18xcxhxrxixsxtxixaxnx' and opened Google.

I remember reading a chapter of a FanFiction called "Dearest Anna", and it was pretty good. Well written, and I liked the characters. Whoever they were… They were good.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Elsa sit up and brush her hair down.

I locked my computer and closed it, turning to her. "Morning, sleepy head."

She yawned and stretched, looking at the clock that read 6:46am. She slumped then glared at me, and I shrugged a bit.

"Too early," she whispered, lying back down again.

I slightly tilted my head with narrower eyes. "I'll tickle you…"

Elsa only shook her head and crossed her arms.

I stood and walked over, standing beside the bed.

Her shirt was up a bit, revealing her stomach. The gauze had been removed yesterday, and the cut is pretty much healed. She's gonna have a scar, though…

"Get up," I said goofily.  
"No," she whispered, closing her eyes.

I sighed then tickled her.

She shrieked a bit, and tried to push me away, but I continued.

"I warned you!" I laughed, continuing to tickle her.

She was laughing, but was silently laughing. Smiling grandly, with eyes tightly shut—she's so gorgeous… _Anna, stop talking! She's a friend! And you have a boyfriend! Whoa, whoa, whoa, boyfriend? No… I—why would I think that? I don't love Elsa! Ew, stop mind! Go home, you're drunk…_

While I was distracted by my thoughts, Elsa pushed me backwards and I fell on my rear end.

She quickly sat up and looked at me with nervous eyes.

"I'm okay," I laughed, quickly standing and running back at her, tickling her again.

I ended up lying on top of her, and she tickled me back. Only my laughter could be heard… Gees, my parents must've thought I was insane or something.

Elsa and I rolled off the bed and I landed on her in possibly the most awkward position ever. My face met with her chest, and neither of us had noticed until I sighed and she felt my breath.

I opened my eyes, and they were soon wide as I braced myself up on my hands and rolled off of her.

We both stood and awkwardly looked at each other in silence.

_Wow! You've known this girl for how long now? And you're already putting your face between her boobs! _Anna shook away the thought. "Uh, sorry…"  
"Sorry," Elsa whispered.

We both burst into laughter again, but she was still silent at laughing.

Punz and I had the same kind of incident a few months ago. We fell, and I got a face full of boobs. But instead of laughter after, I got a sarcastic smack followed by being thrown in a pool, _then_ everyone laughed… Awkward moments with friends…

"I swear, that was not intentional," I said without really thinking.  
"It's fine," she whispered. "Accidents happen."

We both smiled, though I swear I had an awkward smile…

* * *

"What was so funny earlier?" Mum asked, handing Elsa and I our breakfast plates.  
"Oh, we were having a tickling war, and it ended awkwardly," I answered, picking up a piece of bacon, and nibbling at the end of it.

Elsa looked at the food with wonder. She had told me that she had only ever eaten veggies, and sometimes meat. So everything we feed her is new to her.

"Ended awkwardly as in face-full-of-boobs?" My mum smirked, taking a drink of milk.

She took a drink as I nearly spat mine out all over the table.

"Mom!" I exclaimed.  
"No, it's true," Elsa whispered with a mischievous smirk.

I could feel the blush burning at my cheeks. "Well, it was an accident, if that helps at all…"  
"Of course, dear," mum smirked.

Dad sat down. "Ooh, my favorite!"

Elsa seemed to fit in with the family amazingly well. Which was a surprise, since it had always just been me and my parents. No pets, no extra people around—just the 3 of us. And it's different with Elsa. A good different—but… different.

"So, Elsa," I began, catching everyone's attention, "I got you signed up for math, gym, and art. Can you handle?"

Elsa nervously bit her lip. "I think so," she whispered.  
"Good. I'll be right there to help you, okay?" I asked.  
She smiled in response.

We all finished eating breakfast.

* * *

I held Elsa's hand and led her through the crowds of teenagers as we headed towards my locker to get things for our first class. Gym.

"Ah, here we go," I released her hand and she stayed behind me as I opened the locker. I got out my gym bag then closed it. "Alright, change rooms."

I walked down the hall and she followed, holding the back of my shirt, not wanting to get lost in the crowd.

We entered the female change room and she looked around.

There were a few girls changing, showering, getting ready, ect.

"Kayleigh, what are we doing today?" I asked.  
"Going on a run then practicing on the field," Kayleigh answered.

Elsa paused, and her hand slipped out of my hold.

I turned around to face her. "Running is quite the job for this area, but you can walk if needed. Don't stress about it… And the practicing thing out on the field is easier than it sounds."

Elsa still didn't seem too sure…

"Elsa, the kids here—well, teens, I guess—they're nice. So, if you don't get it right on the first try, then try again," I said assuringly.

Rapunzel walked over all ready for the class to start. "We're taking a different route today."  
"Which one?" I asked.  
"Instead of going down and around the block, we're going up the hill and through the woods," Rapunzel answered.  
"But that's over an hour!" I didn't know what to say to that, honestly.

The route we normally took was 30-45 minutes, depending on how quickly you ran. This route is 1-2 hours, depending on how quickly you run… 1-2 hours!

Even I hate that route…

"And what doesn't help, is that it's hot outside," Rapunzel added.  
"How hot is hot?" I asked.  
"25 Celsius," Rapunzel answered.

I looked up at Elsa, and found it nearly impossible to read her expression. I knew she didn't like heat, and it was a little obvious she liked winter due to the design in her bedroom—so how am I supposed to get her outside and running in this heat for that amount of time?

The challenge just keeps getting harder…

But I don't think I'd change anything. Except convincing the teachers to let us take the normal route…

"Alright, let's go!" the teacher called.

I grabbed Elsa's hand and quickly led her into the change rooms, handing her the clothes, then closing the door.  
I ran into the other stall and quickly got changed, hoping she'd change as quickly—or quicker.

Within 30 seconds, I had shorts and a tee-shirt, with my hair in a ponytail, and running shoes on.

I opened the door at merely the same time as Elsa, and she wore the same outfit, just with different colors.

"Ready?" I asked, quickly putting her hair in a ponytail.  
"I hope…" she whisper answered.  
"Ever ran before?" I asked. "I mean, like a long distance?"

She shook her head a bit.

"Alright. Well," I quickly rushed over and put my bag in my locker, "if you get tired, let me know and we'll walk for a bit." I grabbed my water bottle and put it in the soft cup holder, attached to the belt around my waist.

Rapunzel was standing at the door again. "Hurry!"

I took Elsa's hand again and led her quickly out the doors, and we followed the rest of the class, quickly catching up.

I've been in this class since the beginning of the year, and we've taken this route twice… And not once has it been fun. We did it at the very beginning of the year, and the day before Christmas vacation—and it took me an hour and 45 minutes. And I was near the front of the class… Other students were stuck out here for nearly 3 hours… It got a little insane, and so many parents complained about it. Yet the teachers never changed…

* * *

I glanced down at my watch. We had been out there for over an hour… and had been walking for the past few minutes.

It was too hot and tiring to run.

I stopped when realizing Elsa wasn't by my side anymore. Turning around, she was slowly catching up. "Water?" I asked, handing her the water bottle.  
"Thanks," she said breathlessly, taking a drink.

There were so many people way behind, and only a couple ahead of us.

"How much further?" she whispered, handing me back the bottle.  
"We're only half way along…" I admitted tiredly.

She sighed. "Great…"  
"Maybe we can go back—"  
"No, no," she said, still keeping that whisper tone. "We came too far to turn back…"

I found myself smiling at that.

That is the first time she's kept her optimism and ? up.

"Alright, then let's continue," I slid the bottle back onto my belt, and we continued on.

Though, instead of running, it was more of a jog. The heat was brutal…

* * *

Elsa, Rapunzel and I looked down the hill at the school and sighed in relief. _Almost there…_

We slowly stumbled forward, and soon picked up more speed, carefully running down the hill. It was surprisingly steep for a road…

We soon made it back to the school and the teacher counted in our time. 1 hour and 48 minutes.

Rapunzel found herself soon lying on the grass tiredly, soon pouring water on herself.

Elsa walked over and collapsed next to her breathlessly.

"So, how does exercise feel?" I asked, taking a deep breath. I found myself pouring water on my head as well, as the heat was intense.  
Rapunzel moaned tiredly and rolled onto her side.  
"Stupid…" Elsa whispered tiredly, lying on her stomach.

I laughed a bit. "And next we get to go to math class."

They both moaned in response.

* * *

"Alright," I handed Elsa her math book and she put it on the desk in front of her, "I think we're on page 134."

Elsa flipped the book open and found the page, looking over it with confusion.

I guess the numbers, letters, lines, shapes, and words were overly confusing… "Uh, we're doing the advances algebra…"  
"Alge-what?" she whisper asked with confusion.  
"Well, there's addition, then subtraction, then multiplication, then division, then I think algebra, and we're in advanced algebra…" I answered with an unwanted nervous tone.

She sighed and sat back. "I don't even know what multiplication is…" she whispered with a defeated tone.  
"When were you last at school?" I asked.

It seemed like she had to think about that. Then again, she was locked up in that house for all those years—and neither she nor Jack said anything about how long they were locked up in there. Or why…

"Grade 3," she whisper answered. "Age 8…"  
"So, 10 years ago?" I asked.

She slightly nodded her head.

Great. So, now I've brought her into this class of severe mathematical problems, and she doesn't know what 2x2 is…

I looked up at the clock. Class didn't start for another 20 minutes.

"Alright, follow me," I stood, picking up hers and mine math books and we left the room.

She's like a shadow, and it's a little entertaining. Except for when you don't know she's following, and turn around, only to have a second of a heart attack when finding you're being followed.

But it's nice to have a continuous friend around.

I led her into an empty classroom then closed the door behind us. "Find a seat."

Elsa hesitated, not knowing why we were in there. But I think she trusted me. At least, I hope she did…

We soon found seats next to each other and shared a desk.

I quickly taught her the basics in math. She new addition and subtraction, and how to work with smaller amounts of money, and some shapes. She whizzed through multiplication faster than I ever could, and understood division better than me. We got to algebra, and after it was explained, she whizzed through that as well.  
"You—how?!"

She smirked a bit and finished writing down the final answer.

"That took me years to learn, and you got it done in 15 minutes?!" I exclaimed, surprised.

Elsa flipped the page, and I closed the book. She looked up at me with slight confusion, and soon at up straighter.

"Elsa, that was—wow… How did you do that?" I asked, getting everything together.

Elsa just shrugged a bit.

"And Jack is overly smart, too. Guess it runs in the family, eh?" I asked, standing.  
"Daddy was smart…" Elsa whispered, standing slowly.

And that was the moment I realized… Jack and Elsa had never mentioned their father. Ever… He wasn't in any photographs, never mentioned, never asked about…

Jack came to school every day as normal. People knew he had a mother who was rumored to be psychotic, but that was it. Rapunzel, Kristoff and I recently found out he had a twin sister, and wondered why we had never met her before. She was never at school, never seen around—and it seemed as if nobody knew she existed. Then it turns out that their mother really _is_ psychotic, and their father isn't around.

"He used to teach Jack and I everything we need to know in life…" she whispered. A slight smile appeared in her lips.  
I smiled a bit with a warm hint, and we slowly made our way out of the room.  
"He took us everywhere. I was his little girl… Jack was his little boy… And we just—we were all complete," Elsa continued. "That changed when the incident happened…"  
"Inci—?"

I was cut off by the school bell.

We had to get to class, so there was no time to ask.

An incident…? What kind of incident? Is it what caused her mother to go insane and her father to disappear? And… her whispering instead of talking? Or is that just from being shut inside all the time with nobody to talk to…? I wish I understood more…

Elsa and I sat down beside each other at our desks, and the teacher entered soon later.

"Page 134," she said, sitting at her desk, "to page 145 are to be completed today, or you stay after class until it's finished. You have 1 hour. Go."

Elsa opened her text book and looked for a pencil.

I quickly got one out of my bag and handed it to her.

"Thanks."

I opened my text book and flipped to the proper page, reading over the instructions.

I had always hated algebra… The type of math that you never used in real life. I mean, when does the equation 5+y%x3 ever come into life?! Seriously?

I mean, I can understand the 91+X= 132, or even 3+X+7+X= 18. But all the extra letters and numbers and % signs? What for? What job would you want to possess to use math like that?

And I'm not just complaining because it's difficult, but because it's stupid…

I know, I'm so mature, right? _Not really…_

4+6=Y… X+4=Y…

68+Y%X3-8=

I hate this math…

* * *

"Alright, time's up!" the teacher called. "Pencils down!"

I put my pencil down and sat back. I got everything finished, I just don't know what I got correct…

Elsa and I looked at each other, and sighed before looking back at the teacher.

"Leave your books up here. Your names better be on them, or they go in the garbage," the teacher said with a firm tone.

Elsa and I stood along with a bunch of other teens, and walked to the front of the class, putting the books on the desk.

"You may leave after you finished. If you didn't finish, stay in your seats," she said firmly.

Elsa and I left the room just as the school bell rang.

I quickly ran, and she soon followed down the hall, and too my locker. I quickly opened it and put our books away, grabbed what else we needed, closed it, locked it, and ran, taking her hand.

"Come on!" I called, dragging Elsa along behind me.

The classroom doors opened and the students began pouring out in herds.

_Damn, too late…_ We rushed down the stairs and through the currently-empty halls, and out the front doors just as the teens filled the halls.

Elsa released my hand and sighed, looking at me with slight annoyance.

I always drag her out of class early and make her run… But her pouting is just adorable.

"Hey!" mum called from down the stairs.

"Come on!" I took Elsa's hand again and led her down the stairs.

We climbed into the car, closing the doors.

Elsa sighed and sat back, strapping in.

"Fun day?" Mum asked, driving off.

I quickly put my seat belt on. "It was—"  
"Tiring," Elsa whispered tiredly.  
"Nah, it was schoolish," I responded.

I saw her roll her eyes and cross her arms.

"What, don't like exercise?" I asked with a teasing tone, looking in the backseat at her.  
"No."  
"Ouch, grumpy," I turned back around and she started fiddling with my ponytail. "What are you—?"

She tossed it forward and it went in front of my face, and of course, my mother laughed.

I brushed my hair back, "Not cool," though it was clearly funny.

"So, I have to make 1 quick stop on the way home. Are you girls hungry? We could stop for lunch somewhere," mum offered.  
"I'm fine. Elsa?" I asked.

Elsa held up a hand.

"Alright, well, I'm hungry," Mum said, turning into the parking lot. "Are you sure you don't want anything? You could get chocolate ice cream?"

Elsa sat up, and we both laughed a bit.

"I think somebody wants that…" I smiled with laughter. "And 1 of those somebody's are me."

My mother got Elsa and I chocolate Frosty's from Wendy's, and got herself some lunch.

"By the way," I began, and Elsa looked up at me, "because of all that sudden exercise, tomorrow might be painful. Just as a warning…"  
She sighed a bit. "How painful…?"  
"Depends," I answered.

Mum handed us the cups with spoons and straws.

"Ever had one of these?" I asked.

Elsa shook her head a bit.

"They're delicious…"

We drove off down the road and mum turned the radio on.

The music was a nice background sound, but it always is too me…

I looked in the mirror and back at Elsa. She still had those gloves on… Even when she sleeps, they're always on her hands, no matter what the weather. I guess it's a security thing, but who really knows?

She seems to like the ice cream treat. A lot… But she didn't get a lot of sweets. I had always wondered if my mother would let Elsa stay with us for a while or not…

* * *

We had gotten home late that night. After lunch, mum got what she needed from the store, then Elsa got to see her very first movie, in a movie theater. And she seemed pretty blown away by it all.

I remember; that one time I was in her room, there were no electronics. No computers, TV's, phones, not even a light switch. It's like… Technology was hidden from her, or she was hidden from it.

I showed her MineCraft, and she was entertained by it. So I let her play, and I think I got her addicted to it… We played on LAN worlds and built this massive kingdom together. Kristoff and Punz come over and play on the world with their computers, and boy is that fun.

I'm still trying to convince Jack to come over… But, he hasn't even been at school that much lately. There were a few rumors going around that he's mad at me 'cause I stole his sister from him, but Jack and I have been friends for _years_. Elsa and I just recently became friends—but just because I became friends with his sister, doesn't mean I'm not his friend too…

But there was this 1 night things changed a bit… The evening we had returned back home, I went into the backyard shed to get some stuff. Upon returning back inside, Elsa was gone.

Mum came out of her room and I asked where Elsa had gone, and all she said was, "She was in the living room just a few seconds ago."

We looked for a bit. Around the house, outside—even at her house and the high school, but she wasn't around… It became a mystery as to where she went that night, but she didn't return 'til morning.

* * *

I sat up in bed and looked at the clock. It was 4:57am. The sun was rising, and the sky was awake. But why was I…?

Elsa still hadn't returned, and words couldn't describe how worried I was about her… Especially with Vick out there.

I begged my parents to let me search, but they said it wasn't safe. And we couldn't call the police, because they will only start a search 24 hours after the person goes missing.

I climbed off my bed and looked out the window, seeing Rapunzel's car parked outside.

With slight confusion, I walked out of my room, down the hall, to the right, then opened the front door and left the house.

It was surprisingly warm outside for 5 in the morning…

Rapunzel stepped out of her vehicle. "I texted you."  
"What are you—?"  
"I called you, too," Rapunzel interrupted, seeming a little pissed off. "I knocked on the door—nobody answered. Heck, I even knocked on your bedroom window. You could sleep through hell taking over, and the world would be destroyed, but you wouldn't wake up! Gees, Anna, come on!"  
"What are you doing here at 5am?!"

Rapunzel sighed. She opened the back door, revealing Elsa, asleep on the backseat.

A feeling of relief rushed over me upon seeing she was okay.

"Yeah, she was asleep on the sidewalk. I found her when driving to work, the job I am now late for. Take your girl, and please, please keep her under control," Rapunzel sighed.

I gently brushed Elsa's hair back, and her eyes fluttered open. "Wanna come inside?"

Elsa sat up and spun around to face me.

Rapunzel took Elsa's hand and basically forced her out of the vehicle so she stumbled into my arms. I feared us falling, but we managed to keep balance.

"Sorry, Anna, but it's 5 in the fricken morning… Moods are bad and tired," Rapunzel got back in her car, and drove off.

Elsa and I looked at each other and soon went back inside.

* * *

"You scared me so bad!" I sat Elsa on her bed, and she slightly put her head down. "You can't just wonder off like that, Elsa! It's dangerous, and it worries me!"

I don't even think I realized I was scaring her, even if it wasn't intentional…

"Next time you want to leave, say something first, okay?" I asked, lowering my voice again.

Elsa nervously nodded her head, shaking a bit.

"Awe, Els, I'm sorry…" I sat next to her nervously. "I didn't mean to get upset… Or too scare you."

Elsa didn't really respond.

"I'm sorry…" I said gently. _Gees, Anna, could you be any worse?! Come on! You know her life! You know her past! So logically, you raise your voice to her?! *sigh…*_

Elsa looked up at me with a forgiving look. "Thank you…" she whispered.  
I slightly tilted my head, not fully understanding.  
"Nobody ever apologizes…" She whispered. "You did… So, thank you."

I found myself with a small, warm smile.

Elsa lied down and covered up.

"Sleep tight," I said, turning the lights off.

I climbed back up the small ladder and onto the top bunk, covering up and finding sleep to be easier now that I know she's safe…


	4. Feels

Not even 5 days ago, Elsa moved out.

Things seem different without her around… Apparently, her father showed up again and took her and Jack back into custody.

So, I don't get to take her to school, or talk to her, or goof around… And it kind of sucks. But, if she's back with her family, and happy—then it's okay. As long as we can still be friends, that is…

"Anna, sweetie, do you want a ride?" Mum asked.  
"Nah, I can walk," I answered. "Thanks, though."

I heard both my parents sigh sadly and when I looked up, they were looking at me.

"I'm fine," I lied. "Really. I mean, I didn't expect her to stay forever…"

They didn't seem to believe me. I didn't even believe me…

"Anna—"  
"I'm fine, dad," I interrupt, standing and leaving the kitchen. _Well, that was a dead giveaway that you're clearly not fine…_

I closed my bedroom door and locked it. I haven't actually told my parents that she moved away… So, Jack, one of my best friends ever, and Elsa, one of my new best friends, both moved all the way across the damn country… Without a proper goodbye. And I honestly think I miss them both the same amount…

I lied on my bed, staring up at the ceiling…

* * *

"Hey, Christian!"

I turned around and rolled my eyes upon seeing my new follower. I turned back around and continued down the hall.

"Gees, bad mood?"  
"Go away, Hans."

Hans put his hand on the locker, and I stopped before walking into his arm. He stepped in front of me and looked down into my eyes.

"I heard Jack left," he said.  
"You heard correctly."

I tried to walk past him, but he stayed in front of me.

"That's rude, Christian. No walking away…" Hans sighed with a teasing tone.  
"I'm really not in the mood," I sighed.  
"Mood for what?" Hans asked. "Oh, I get it. You _miss_ him. You _miss_ Jack, because you_ loved_ Jack," he teased.  
"Yes, I _miss_ Jack, and yes, I _love_ Jack. As a friend. Something you could never understand," I responded with annoyance. "Now get lost."  
"Or what? You'll pinch me?" Hans scoffed.  
I made no response.  
"You don't scare me, Christian. You don't scare—"

I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pushed him backwards into the lockers.

Everyone in the room looked at me with shock.

Of course. The tiny, 5'5 girl can't push the strong, 6'3 guy, right? Sigh…

"Fight, fight, fight," the other teens cheered annoyingly.

I told myself numerous times: don't get into a fight, don't get into a fight. Honor roll, straight A, perfect student gets her reputation ruined because 1 asshole and a bunch of morons caused a fight. Great.

Hans pushed me backwards and I fell on my back. He laughed alongside a few other students, and I quickly stood.

"I can't fight a child," Hans teased.

_I can._ I don't know what I was thinking that day, if anything at all—but when I finished with that guy, he literally left in an ambulance.

I mean, I left in a police car, but it was worth it. _No it wasn't…_

* * *

"Anna, what are you doing?" Mum sighed, standing outside the prison cell bars.

I held onto a few bars and rested my head on them. "Apparently getting arrested, getting into fights, and losing my fricken mind…"  
"Honey, why didn't you tell us they moved?" Dad asked.  
"Didn't think it was important," I answered.

_I remember how strange it was hearing my parents being so gentle and kind, even though I put someone in the hospital… And got arrested… _

_Why weren't they yelling at me? Grounding me? Getting me in severe trouble? _

_Even to this day I don't understand._

Mum gently put her hand on my cheek, and I felt better for a moment. But just a moment…

"You have visitors," the officer said.

Kristoff and Rapunzel entered with surprised looks. "So it's true…"

I sighed a bit and mom took her hand back.

"Little Miss Perfect finally did something bad…" Rapunzel slightly teased, poking Anna's nose.  
"Can I just say," Kristoff held up his hand, and him and Anna high-fived. "Nice job, ginger."  
"Don't call me that…" Anna said quietly.  
"Right…"

Mum and dad sat down, and soon Punz, Kristoff and I did the same.

Did I feel embarrassed? No.  
Did I fully regret doing what I did? …Sort of.  
Did I want instantly to take it all back? No.

It happened. I hurt somebody… Which was something I had never, _ever_ done before. And I couldn't figure out why. Was it because Jack left? Or because Elsa left…? Or… Both…?

I didn't—I don't understand.

* * *

So after 2 nights in prison, I was sent home and it was all kept off my permanent record. Let's not bring up the bribing that happened in the process…

Though, dinner that night was awkward and silent.

I do believe my parents were upset, maybe disappointed with me—but they didn't seem mad at all. And I didn't get in trouble… In fact, the day after I was sent home, it was as if nothing happened. My parents let it go, and the kids at school seemed pleased that I stood up to the bully named Hans. I guess people feared him 'cause he was rich, strong, and… well, I guess that's it. Maybe because he's tall?

But I've never had an issue with heights. If you're tall or short, you're not usually threatening to me… But that could also be how I was raised. Who knows?

I found myself on MineCraft later that night, walking the character through the streets of the kingdom that Elsa and I had built. I never noticed the amount of detail she put into the houses…

She was—no, Anna, she's not dead, she just moved. She _is_ super smart, and creative, and beautiful, and she's so shy—and I still can't understand why she was treated the way she was…

A knock at the door had me turning the game off and opening it. "Yeah?"  
"Phone's for you," dad said, handing me the phone.  
"Thanks," I closed the door and held the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked, sitting back at my desk.  
"Hey," Jack answered.

My heart melted and I found myself smiling. "Hello Jack…"  
"Sorry about the sudden disappearance," Jack began. "Things have been… Oddly strange lately. And sorry for the avoidyness. You've done well, so thank you."  
"Done well?" I asked with confusion.  
"I stopped by my old house earlier and seeing Elsa how she was… You really helped her. So, thank you."  
"Did you two stay close?" I asked.  
"She won't talk to me… But she never really has. I think she missed you or something," Jack answered.  
"Missed?" I asked.  
"Is she there now?" Jack asked.

And the confusion and worry rolls in…

"No, I thought she was with you…?" I answered.  
"Why would she be with me?" Jack asked.  
"Wait, didn't you two move or something?" I asked with confusion.  
A pause. "No," Jack answered.

Then where—what—

_I was finding it harder to stay sane… Having Jack as a friend for all those years was fine, and normal, and amazing. Then I got to meet his sister, and we connected somehow. _

_Elsa was taking over my life. And I couldn't figure out if that was good or if that was bad…_

"She's not here," I responded.  
"Maybe she's at home. Go check, please?" Jack asked nervously.  
"Of course," I answered, hanging up.

I quickly got my stuff together and rushed out of my room, startling my parents.

"Going somewhere?" mom asked, pausing the movie on the TV.

I quickly slid my boots on. "Apparently Jack and Elsa didn't move, and now nobody knows where Elsa is."

They both sigh, and stand. "Anna, you can't go out there…"  
"I have to," I responded, putting my other boot on.  
"It isn't safe for a kid of your age to be—"  
"Mom, I'm 17 years old," I interrupted.  
"Anna—"  
"I have to find her!" I grab my Jack and slide my arms in the sleeves.  
"You're not leaving this house!" mum exclaimed.  
"You don't understand!" I respond, looking for my keys.

Mom grabbed my arm and turned me around and we made eye contact.

She was worried about me, but at that time, I didn't care… She just didn't understand.

"You can't go out there, Anna," she said more gently.

I sighed and grabbed my keys off the counter.

"Don't you walk out of this house," dad said firmly.

I stopped in front of the door and bit my lip. "I have to find her."

They both didn't really respond.

I turned the door handle and opened the door.

"Anna-Grace!"

I spun around quickly, and they stopped in their steps. "If I don't find her, she could die!"  
They silenced.  
"I have to find her!"  
No response.

I turned and ran out of the house, down the stairs, and got into the car, quickly driving off.

* * *

After calling my friends and other family members, I made it to the Echolls household and rushed to the front door.

It's locked… _That was a first._

I knocked on the door, but nobody came to answer.

I tried the doorbell, but nobody.

I hesitated at first, but found myself running around back, jumping the fence into the backyard and going to the broken back door. I carefully stepped inside. "Hello?"

The house was dark, and still a disaster. But it didn't look different than before, so I doubted anybody was there.

But I didn't fully doubt, because I still looked around…

After looking around the kitchen, living room, dining room, and bathrooms, I went down the bedroom hall.

Opening a door, I found a bedroom. It was dark. More or a brown style… There was a bed, a few cupboards, but it was too mature for a teen or kid. So, I figured it to be a parents' room. And it was empty…

I closed the door and went to the end of the hall. Holding the cold doorknob, it was locked. At least that's what I thought at first…

When I took my hand off, it was wet… And the doorknob was encased in ice.

_Of course, I didn't think a lot of it. But it kind of freaked me out. I was only 17, and stuck in the middle of… Gees, whatever I was stuck in. And 1 girl with a severely troubled past was currently missing, so a Frozen doorknob wasn't my biggest issue. _

_But it never really hit me. And it's weird to think about, even to this day… _

_The bedroom on the other side of the door was where Jack and Elsa grew up together. It was their room. Always had been… But, it was winter themed. Blues and whites, snowflakes, and it was cold. So, why didn't I think much of the frozen doorknob? _

_Tell me when you find out._

I took a cloth out of my pocket and tightly held it around the knob, melting the ice. It wasn't really thick ice, so it didn't take long.

After trying to open it again, I finally realized that the ice was actually in the door, keeping it shut. I sighed and put my head on the wood. "Is someone in there?"  
No one answered.

I turned around and looked for a moment before thinking of a really stupid idea.

An axe.

I ran into the backyard and into the shed, returning with a woodcutters axe.

_I guess it seemed like a good idea at the time. The house was already destroyed, so why not cut down a door like a super hero? A really young, small, girl superhero… _

I swung at the door, hitting it near the handle with more strength than I thought I had. I was honestly surprised when 4 swings later, the door swung open.

I entered the room and looked around really quickly. I turned to leave, but paused upon hearing the whisper of my name.

"Elsa, are you in here?" I asked quietly, nervously turning back around.

I looked in both closets, then under both beds, and found her on her back under her bed.

"Elsa…" I reached under and took her hand, pulling her out, and pulling her close. "What happened?"

I couldn't tell if she was crying, she was so silent… But it felt like she was, and I think it broke my heart.

I wish I was better at understanding emotions…

* * *

Elsa finished explaining everything that had happened, and I was a little stunned.

But I was overly glad that she and Jack were back… 1 week later.

My parents already said that if Elsa—and Jack—wanted to stay, they were more than welcome too. They really are the best parents…

"And you're okay?" I asked gently.

Elsa slightly nodded her head.

"Elsa…"  
"I'm okay," Elsa whisper answered.

Still whispering…

* * *

Elsa and I chase each other around the house, laughing. Though, she was still laughing silently…

Mum and dad were watching a movie on the TV, laughing at us playing around.

"I'll get you!" I laugh, trapping her in the corner. "Now where will you go?"

Elsa lunged forward, knocking me backwards, and tickling me.

We both laughed, nearly bumping into my parents.

"Be careful, girls."

I soon tickled her back and she ran again.

_I think tickle-tag went on for a good hour or so before we were just so exhausted… _

_But it's one of my favorite memories. _

"Okay, okay! You win!" I laugh.

Elsa sits back a bit more.

"C-Can you get off me?" I ask with laughter.

She tickles me again and I laugh. She smirks and climbs off my back, standing up.

I roll over and soon stand as well. "You win…"

Elsa smiled a bit.

"Tired?" mum asked.  
"Yes," Elsa and I answered in unison. _Can't you not whisper…?_  
"Let me know when you're hungry. I'll make lunch," Mum offered.  
"Thanks."

Elsa sits on the counter, and I pause for a moment.

I soon remember that she used to do that all the time at her house, though I've never done it before…

_Hope it's allowed_, I thought, climbing onto the counter and sitting next to her.

"Jack might come over for dinner tonight," I said quietly. "Is that okay?"  
Elsa nodded with a smile.  
"Good. Could I invite Kristoff and Punz?" I asked.  
"Yes," she whisper answered.  
"Can you talk?" I asked.  
She shook her head.  
"Oh, come on," I hopped off the counter and stood in front of her, looking way up at her. "Please?"  
She shook her head again, and I think I actually pouted a bit…

I sighed a bit. "Fine. Can you laugh?"  
She shook her head.  
"Sing?"  
Another shake.  
"Talk? Make any kind of noise?!" I ask, sounding too desperate.

Elsa smirked and hopped off the counter, walking away.

"What?!" I threw my hands up in the air and soon followed. "Elsa!"

She shook her head again and walked into the bathroom, closing and locking the door.

I turned to see my parents pointing fingers and teasingly laughing at me. "Oh, how rude! So immature!"

They both laughed and turned back to the TV.

"Come on! I'm like 21 years younger than you and I don't even do that," I let my arms fall to the side, and my head tilted.  
"22 years younger than me," dad said.  
"All the more reason."

Elsa tapped my shoulder and I turned around, only to have her draw something above my upper lip.

She stepped back a put the lid back on the eyeliner pencil, and put her hand over her mouth to hold back laughter.

"I have a mustache now, don't I?" I asked.  
She nodded her head a bit.

Both my parents walked over and laughed, taking a picture.

"Gee, thanks guys," I said with laughter, walking into the bathroom with them all following.

I looked in the mirror and sighed with a smile, putting my head down and shaking it a bit. "Nice one, Elsa. Well played…"

I got a damp cloth and wiped it away. "But do remember that we share a room, and I could doodle all over your face when you're asleep."

Elsa still smirked.

"And," I turned around, "I could use a sharpie."  
"Dun, dun, dun…" mum said with a goofy voice.

We all laughed, though Elsa was still silent.

"I could though," I smirked.  
"Could you though?" Elsa whisper asked.

I guess not.

* * *

Elsa had been living with us for 3 weeks by that point. And she fit in with the family quite well. My parents thought she was absolutely hilarious and adorable—and I agree with them.

She made us laugh all the time, and she just… Made it better. She made everything better…

Elsa was still whispering and not talking a lot, but I was hoping to get her past that stage. Get her talking…

* * *

"Alright," I walked over to Elsa, who was sitting patiently on the bench, waiting for me to finish class, "we are going to the mall."

Elsa stood and folded her hands in front of her. Her head was slightly tilted, and she had a look of slight confusion in her eyes.

"You've never heard of the mall?!" I asked with surprise.

She shook her head a bit.

Well, this will be good then. "Come on!" I took her hand and she stumbled along behind me as we ran through the parking lot.

I felt her other hand grab onto my arm as she tried to keep up.

I put my head down for a second and laughed then kept running. "Come on, come on, come on!"

"Hey girls," Mum opened the car doors, and Elsa and I jumped in.  
"Mall please," I asked.  
"Mall it is," Mom answered, driving off.

Elsa quickly put her seat belt on and I soon did the same.

That was tiring…

Elsa went to math and gym class that day, and just hung around the school while I was in my classes. We had lunch outside together with Punz then had to go back inside for school. I think Elsa stayed out on the vehicle, but I'm not too sure.

* * *

The car stopped. "Need a ride or will you bus?"  
"I'll call you," I answered.

We did a mother daughter kiss on the cheek then I exited the vehicle with Elsa soon following my lead.

"Thanks for the ride," I said, closing the door.  
"Thanks," Elsa whispered ever so quietly.

Mum waved goodbye then drove off.

I turned to Elsa and smiled mischievously. She slightly stepped back, seemingly unsure of my sudden change in behavior.

"Alright, so first, we're going to get you some clothes," I said, swinging my black purse onto my shoulder and holding it in place with my right hand.  
"Clothes?" she whisper asked.  
"Yes!" I squealed excitedly. "Come on!"

She smiled a bit as I took her hand and ran off, dragging her behind me.

_I was so excited that day. I got to show her the mall, and buy her things, and spend time with her… I didn't get to do that a lot. _

_Rapunzel had a decent job, so did Kristoff. And Jack wasn't around as much… _

_But Elsa always was. And it was amazing to have someone around constantly… She was like my other half. _

We ran into Urban Planet and looked around at all the clothes.

Elsa was wearing the same white tee-shirt, leggings, and hoody, but had on my white running shoes instead of the slipper boots.  
Her hair was down, as we didn't have time to do anything special with it.  
I managed to get some makeup around her eyes. The same purple and black style.  
She looks alive. She's alive…

Elsa took a light blue crop-top off the rack and looked at it with a faint smile.

"You like that one?" I asked, standing beside her.

She nodded her head a bit, so I put it in the basket. "Then you shall get it."

Elsa bit her lip. "Are you sure?" she whisper asked.  
"Positive. What else catches your eye?" I asked.

She thought for a moment.

I found myself really happy for some reason… The day was just perfect.

* * *

Elsa and I sat in the food court having lunch while I checked for messages on my phone.

We spent $136 at Urban Planet… But we both got the proper clothes that we needed.

"So, next we'll stop my La Senza, 'kay?" I asked.

She slightly tilted her head and gently put the straw in her mouth, taking another sip of her mix-berry smoothie.

"I need new stuff, and I think we should get you some too," I added. I was internally nervous… How would she react? Who knows…?

* * *

As we approached the shop, Elsa's eyes were wide and locked on the model, who only wore bra and underwear.

Guess I should've told her about the shop…

"Anna, I don't…" she whispered, stopping in place.

I turned to her, and she seemed… embarrassed, I guess.

"I don't want to go in there…" she whispered.  
"You can wait out here, I guess. But I need to get a few things," I responded. "Come on…" I gently took her hand, and she bit her lip. "All girls need this store."

I led her inside, and we were greeted with a younger woman. "Can I help you with anything?"

Elsa released my hand and strolled further into the store, looking around.

"I think we're alright for now, thank you," I answered politely.  
"Give a holler if you need any help," she smiled, walking off.

I walked over to Elsa's side, and she looked up at everything, glancing around the shop.

"Anything you like?" I asked.

Elsa shrugged a bit. She picked up a B cup, black bra and looked at it with confusion.

"I don't think that would fit you…" I said, taking it and putting it down.  
"What is it?" she whisper asked.

And I paused…

An 18 year old girl doesn't know what a bra is? What else does she not know? God, I feel so bad for her…

"It's called a brazier, but bra for short," I answered. "Do you know what size you are?"  
She shook her head a bit. "What's it for?" she whispered.

I slightly pursed my lips and bit my bottom lip. "Boob support."

Her hands were soon over her mouth, hiding laughter.

I tried to hold back laughter as well, but we ended up catching the attention of another staff member.

"Do you girls need any help with anything?" She asked politely.  
"Missy here needs to be fitted," I answered.

Elsa slightly pulled her hood down over her eyes.

She is the most adorable thing ever…

"Elsa," I said gently, "Do you want her to help or me to help?"

Elsa slightly peeked out from behind the hoody, and ever so slightly pointed at me.

"Can do," the woman said. "So, I would suggest taking 1 of each size and trying them on until you find what fits. Come find me after."  
"Thank you."

I tried not to make her feel forced… So, I let her lead.

We found a couple of bras that she liked then went into the change rooms/fitting rooms.

I kept my back turned while she took her hoody and shirt off. "Will people come in?" she whispered.

I reached over and locked the door before letting my arm fall back by my side. "Nope."

_I had no idea what I was thinking or what I was getting myself into… _

_I met this girl just over 3 weeks ago… So, I took her to the mall, and we went into La Senza. Though, this girl had never seen or heard of a bra, so how was she supposed to put it on?! I didn't want to see her chest! And I'm sure she felt the same way! _

_But there I was, in the change room with her, mentally slapping myself… _

_Then I think back on it, and smile. I was there to help her… And she seemed pleased, and more than grateful. So it was okay. _

"A-Anna…" Elsa whispered.

I slightly turned around. "Yeah?"

"Help…" she whispered.

I turned around, and she turned as well. "Anna to the rescue, eh?"  
She smiled a bit.

I helped adjust the article of clothing then did it up at the back.

She turned back to the mirror and smiled a bit. She also straightened up more…

"Feels better, doesn't it?" I asked.

Elsa nodded her head and reached for her shirt.

"Nope, hold on," I took her wrist and turned her back to face me. "We can't wear that out of here without buying it…"  
"Oh, right," she whispered, reaching back and undoing it.

I put my hand over my eyes, desperately trying to fight the urge to peek. _Oh, Anna… You and your sick mind…_

"Done," she whispered.

I put my hand down, and she had put her white shirt back on with her hoody over top.

I kind of feel bad, now… If she hadn't been wearing a bra for all that time, and I made her run and—ugh, *FacePalm*

* * *

"Feeling better?" I asked.

Elsa now wore a black and red, fancy bra with the light blue crop-top. She had blue jeans, and I do believe white underwear… With black flats. I put her hair in two side braids with her bangs brushed down.  
She still had her smoothie, and white gloves.

"Fun day?" I asked.  
"Yes, and yes," she whisper answered.

Elsa and I had walked from the mall, down the highway, and to the high school. It was a 30 minute walk…

But it was fun. We talked a bit, though she whispered. I also discovered that she actually can't speak louder than a whisper, and the reason why she doesn't talk a lot, is because whispering hurts her throat. She said that she knows she won't get yelled at for talking, she just can't talk…

We sat on the field and put the bags of clothing next to us, finishing up our smoothies.

"Thank you," she whispered. "For… Everything. I don't understand why you've been so nice to me…"  
"You deserve it, Elsa," I responded gently.

Elsa put her head down a bit.

"Hey…" I gently put my hand on her leg, and she looked up at me. I slightly shook my head, "You're so perfect…" I whispered unconsciously.

She smiled shyly in response, and I found myself smiling in return.

"But we barely know each other," Elsa whispered. "So, why would you do this? You buy me things, you treat me amazingly, and you let me make choices— why?"  
"You just… You don't deserve to be treated the way you were. And—I don't know, I just feel like I need to show you how important you really are," I answered.

Elsa smiled a bit at that.


	5. Wanted

I wore blue PJ bottoms with a white spaghetti strap shirt that morning. My hair was in a messy bun, and I had my bangs pinned back.

I stood in the bathroom in front of the mirror, and put my tooth brush back where it belongs.

I picked up the facial cleanser and put some on my fingers. I dabbed a bit on my forehead, cheeks, chin and nose then in circular motions, rubbed it in.

It was just after 10am, Saturday morning.

No school, no plans. Elsa and I had gone shopping yesterday and got a _ton_ of things. Needed things, though.

We were going to watch a movie last night, but 5 minutes in, we fell asleep on the couch. My mum woke us up around 10pm and we went back into our room, basically passing out from exhaustion.

My parents are treating Elsa like a second child… I hope that's a good thing. I mean, she fits in around here and she seems happy.

I open my eyes and laugh a bit when looking in the mirror. The white, creamy stuff all over my face just makes me look funnier than usual.

Elsa giggled a bit and I turned to face her.

She stood at the doorway wearing blue PJ bottoms and a white tee-shirt. I love her morning hair…

"So, what do you think?" I asked, putting my hands on my cheeks.  
"You look funny," she whispered with a smile. She still hasn't smiled big enough to bear her teeth…  
"How funny?" I asked, running my hands over my face again.

She put her hand over my mouth to hide a smile.

"Really funny?" I asked.

She nodded her head.

I looked down at my hands and smirked mischievously.

She slightly stepped back.

"I'm gonna getcha!" I put my hands out in front of me, and ran at her.

She shrieked with a higher pitch and jumped back, finding the wall.

That shriek is the first sound I've heard her make…

Laughing, I put my hands on her cheeks, leaving handprints.

She gently pushed me back and wiped it away with her gloved hands. "Ew…" she whispered.

I laughed and walked back over to the sink, turning the water on. I cupped my hands under the water then rinsed the cleanser off my face, and dried with a towel.

Elsa walked over and stood next to me, looking with confusion.

"See, using this stuff," I picked up the white bottle, "helps get rid of dirt and keep away acne. It comes in handy, especially for a girl my age…"

Elsa hesitantly took the bottle, and I let her take it. She looked at it, and squinted at the small words. With a sigh, she handed the bottle back.

"Can't read it?" I asked.

She shook her head and held her left arm with her right hand.

So I read it to her. And wondered… Did she know how to read? Or was the print too small? Did she maybe need glasses? So many questions, but nobody to ask.

I tucked her hair behind her ears after brushing it out, and put it into a messy ponytail. I slide a headband on her head, letting it rest behind her ears.

"Ready?" I asked, putting some of the cleanser on my hands.  
"Ready," she whisper answered.

I gently put my fingers on her forehead, and she closed her eyes.

Her skin is so soft, and pale…

I gently run my fingers over her temples, cheeks, chin, nose, around her eyes, above her lip, between her eyes… She sat so still, barely moved at all. Eyes and mouth stayed gently closed, and I could ever so slightly feel her breath on my arms.

But her breath wasn't warm… It was cold. And that concerned me…

"Elsa," I began, taking my hands back, "Are you cold?"

She shook her head a bit.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

She nodded her head.

"Okay," I continued, finishing up then rinsed my hands off under the water from the tap.

I took Elsa's hands and she opened her eyes. I pursed my lips to hold back laughter. "Now you have white…"

She quickly looked in the mirror, and her eyes widened a bit as she bit her lip and smiled a bit.

I cupped her hands and held them under the water from the tap, and her eyes followed.

"Splash some water to rinse it off."  
"Splash?" she whisper asked.  
"Yes, splash," I answered, cupping my hands under the water and basically throwing it into my face.

The water splashed her a bit, and she laughed, stepping aside.

It also got on the floor…

Elsa did the same twice, and I did it once more.

I picked up a white, soft towel and gently put it on her cheek.

She slightly flinched away, but mostly remained still.

"Let me know if I do something wrong…" I say gently.

Following my own instinct instead of whatever she does, I gently put the towel over her face to dry—and she shrieked, jumping back.

I dropped the towel and she tripped over a scale, and fell, hitting the bathtub.

"Sorry! Gees, are you okay?!" I asked, quickly rushing over to help.

She moved away from me, shaking with wide eyes.

"Elsa…"

I noticed her breathing picked up a bit, and she was trembling.

What did that horrible witch do to her…?

_I had asked that question a million times. What did Vick do to Elsa to make her act this way? Whisper? Not know what she should? Freak out by having a towel over her face? _

_What did this poor kid go through in her life…?_

"Hey, I'm sorry…" I said gently.

The bathroom door opened and my worried parents stood there.

"Anna, what happened?!" They both rushed over t make sure Elsa was okay.

Elsa was clearly terrified. You could tell by the look in her eyes… The way she was shaking—how much I scared her. Even if I didn't mean too… I scared her. _I scared Elsa…_

* * *

The incident earlier had my mind the entire day…

I left Elsa at home with my parents while I went out to get some answers from Jack. If anybody, he would know.

"Please," I pleaded. "Why?"

Jack sighed a bit. "Vick held a—Anna; it's a long story…"  
"Then tell me! Please!" I basically begged.

I just needed to know why Elsa was the way she was…

I wasn't going to kick her out, or give up on her. I wanted to help. But I didn't know how to help, because I didn't know who or what I was dealing with.

"Fine," Jack sighed, stopping.

Jack grabbed my arm, "Ouch!" and led me down the hall. We went into his bedroom, and he shoved me in, locking the door.

I turned around, "What the hell was that for?!" and he put his hand over my mouth.

"Shh," He said, seemingly calm.

I pushed his hand back. "Fine. Then explain yourself."

Jack sat down on his bed, and I sat next to him.

"I'll tell you the full story…"

I listened, hoping to remember everything I was about to be told.

"Growing up was the best thing ever… I mean, it was Elsa and I with the best parents ever. We were all so happy… Erick and Victoria Echolls with their twin children, Jackson and Elizabeth. But… There was something different in the story," Jack explained. "You see, Vick always wanted Jackson and Elizabeth for kids, whereas dad liked Jack and Elsa. I guess it all worked out, but Elsa preferred the name 'Elsa' over 'Elizabeth' and Vick wasn't happy about that at all…"

So, Vick had a freak out because Elsa went by a nickname?

"When Els and I were 7, dad disappeared," Jack said with a sadder tone.

"Disappeared?"

"Vanished," he answered.

His expression changed again…

"Vick told Elsa and I that it was _our_ fault that he left, and that he didn't have the children he wanted, so he left us. And who knows. Maybe that's the truth… Either way, he left and all these years later, he hasn't returned," Jack continued. "It was July, Elsa and I were 8. Vick was driving with us somewhere… I can't remember where. She started yelling at Elsa for no reason… She wasn't even making sense. Just yelling and name calling. Elsa was sitting in the front seat, I was in the back."

"I remember Elsa was crying. But I'm sure any child would if they were being bellowed at," Jack continued.

He glanced at me then back at the floor.

"The Vick grabbed Elsa's hair and yelled: You're the devil's child," Jack continued.

Devil's child? I was confused at the statement, but it moved to the back of my head.

"Vick stopped the car and got out, leaving Elsa and I crying in fear," Jack continued. "Vick stormed around the car and opened the passenger seat, and literally just pulled on Elsa until the seatbelt broke and she fell out of the car…"

A tear escaped his eye.

I managed to hold back my tears…

But it was hard.

"And I mean, Elsa was so tiny as a child… Until age 13, she was under 5 feet, and was just… So delicate, and little," Jack said, clearly heartbroken. "I quickly got out of the car as Vick picked Elsa up and dragged her towards the cliff."

My hands were soon pressed over my mouth and my eyes got teary.

"I kept trying to stop Vick from doing something stupid," his voice broke, "But she was stronger… Elsa begged, and cried for me to help and for Vick to let her go—but nothing helped… Vick…" he put his hands over his eyes and put his head down. "She threw Elsa off the cliff…"

Tears escaped my eyes as well.

"And I watched my younger sister tumble, screaming and crying down that grassy hill before she stopped at the bottom, completely motionless…" Jack said with a broken voice, clearly crying. "And I thought she was dead," he sat up straighter, and we made tear-filled eye contact. "I thought my sister was dead… And I ran in fear."

_I remember how much we both cried… Hearing this story broke my heart. But it gave me answers… _

"The day after, I went with Vick to the hospital," Jack continued through tears. "Elsa was in a coma… And the doctors said that she might not wake up, and if she did—she wouldn't be the same…"

"The doctors said that she had brain damage…"

My heart dropped all the way down…

"I think it was… 2 days before Elsa woke up," Jack continued through tears. "But she wasn't herself. She was silent, she acted different, and… She just, she wasn't my sister…"  
"What do you mean?" I asked tearfully, trying to calm down a bit.  
"I mean; Elsa was always… Talkative, and sassy, and she had an attitude, and even as an 8 year old, she swore sometimes and got into trouble. We just… We had that bond, you know? Like siblings do. And she was Elsa. Then after she woke up, she was the opposite… She was silent, and shy, and emotionless, and we were so far apart, yet so close…"

I ran the sleeve of my jacket over my eyes to rid the tears.

"4 days before our 9th birthday, things started to change again," Jack continued, calmed a bit more. "Vick started saying that she didn't want a daughter, and that she never did. And that's when the beatings started…"  
"Beatings?" I asked, heartbroken.  
"Every single fricken hour… Elsa was screaming, crying—and I could do nothing to help. Vick would lock me in the closet until she was finished doing whatever. There was that 1 time when we were 11, it went on for hours… Screaming and crying and I can't get the sound of the violence out of my head… And it went on for hours, and at the end—I couldn't hear my sister anymore…" Jack answered. "When I found her in her room, she was so bruised and bloody… Her fricken fingernails were gone…"

I dug my fingers into my cheeks, keeping my hands tightly over my mouth.

"Vick pulled them off… She hit and kicked and threw and yelled at… And scraped Elsa's teeth with a knife, cut her lips… Pulled out her eyelashes, burned her arms…"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing…

Elsa was 9 years old. _Nine!_ And she went through torture…

"I think it got even worse, though, when Elsa was 14," Jack continued tearfully. "Vick dragged her into the backyard… I had gotten out of the closet that day, and stood on the porch."

I looked up at him with tear-filled eyes.

"Vick threw Elsa to the ground… Took all her clothes, and burned them…"

More tears escaped…

"She got scissors, and cut all of Elsa's hair off… It was as short as mine. Vick cut Elsa's nails short, and made a bunch of plans to have her changed from a girl, to a boy—but that never happened…" Jack explained tearfully.

I was speechless, motionless… I didn't know what to say, or how to respond or react to this…

"After that day, Elsa was only ever allowed to wear a pair of shorts. So she stayed under the covers in her bed every day…" Jack continued. "Whenever Vick went out, and got Elsa dressed properly. Gave her a shirt…"

I slid off the bed and sat on the floor, staring at the carpet, still listening.

"But Vick would just cut it off, and soon, Elsa had no clothes left," Jack slid off the bed and sat next to me. "The day before you met Elsa, I went out and got her that outfit. The white one?"  
"The one she always wears?" I asked quietly.  
"Yeah… She never took it off. Vick hadn't come home until the day you met Elsa. She had been gone for 2 days, which gave me the chance to get Elsa to safety—but I never did. I guess I was scared, and I regret it…"

I didn't know what to say.

"I didn't go through merely as much hell as Elsa did… And she's so broken—Anna, I don't know what to do," Jack cried.

I instinctively pulled him into a hug, and he cried.

"My sister is suffering, and I don't know what to do…" he cried.  
"Shh," I said gently.  
"You gave her her pills, right?" Jack asked, gently pulling out of the hug.  
"Pills?" I asked.  
"To keep her level…?" Jack asked.  
"She hasn't had any…" I answered. "She's been fine around me."  
"Where is she?!" Jack exclaimed, quickly standing.

I stood as well. I didn't understand why he was freaking out. Elsa had been fine! And there were no mentions of "Pills".

"With my parents," I answered.  
"You have to get there now!" Jack said with a warning, panicky tone. "Now!"

Listening to him, I quickly ran out of his apartment and to the car.

* * *

Driving home, I had a billion thoughts in my head.

Elsa had been fine the past few weeks, and there were never any pills. But, I had been with her the entire time…

This is the first time I've left her at home alone with my parents, and Jack seemed pretty panicky.

I also have to figure out a way to wrap my mind around everything he told me… Years of torture, screaming, fear, Elsa has brain damage?!

I pulled into the driveway, and instantly heard Elsa screaming upon exiting the car.

"Shit!" I ran up the path and opened the front door, shocked on sight.

My parents were trying to calm Elsa down. She was screaming and crying…

The house was a disaster. Broken glass, knocked over things, broken dishes and—did Elsa do this?

"Elsa!" I exclaimed.

My parents glanced at me then back at Elsa. "Please, sweetie, calm down…"

Elsa brushed her hair back and grabbed a vase, throwing it at my mother.

"Elsa!" I shrieked, running over to her.

She looked at me with tear-filled eyes, and quickly pulled me into a hug, breaking into tears.  
_Our first hug…_

"Elsa, what's wrong?" I asked gently, looking at the disaster of a house.

My mother and father moved closer together with looks of confusion and concern.

"Shh, it's okay…" I said gently, trying to calm her down.

Elsa tightly grabbed the back of my shirt, and cried harder. I was soon holding her up, as she stopped holding herself up.

"Awe, Elsa…" I sat on the couch, and pulled her into my arms, holding her close. "Shh…"

My mom sighed a bit, but it was more of concern, sadness, and confusion than anger that the house was a mess.

"I'm sorry," Elsa cried with a whisper tone. "I'm sorry…"  
"Shh, its okay…" I said gently, holding her close.

* * *

I quietly closed the bedroom door then turned to my parents, who stood at the other end of the hall.

"She's asleep," I said quietly, nervously walking back over to them.

All 3 of us looked at the living room, dining room kitchen, and sighed a bit.

Things were either broken or knocked over…

"What happened?" I asked, walking over and setting the TV upright.  
"She started to get quiet then fidgety, then just broke into tears and… Well, we tried talking to her and she screamed your name. the second we said you weren't home," my mum stood the lamp back up again, "she started throwing, breaking, and kicking things."  
"I'm really sorry, mom. I'll replace anything that's broken…" I said nervously, getting the broom to sweep up the broken dishes in the kitchen.

"No, no, that won't be necessary," Dad responded, standing the chairs back up. "But an explanation would be nice."  
"Yes, of course… After we clean, okay?" I asked, putting the glass into a bag then tossing it onto the back porch.  
"Okay," they answered in unison.

* * *

I felt bad for Elsa and my parents…

Elsa felt bad about what she did. I haven't had a chance to talk to her yet. She fell asleep in my arms on the couch…

So, now I get to try and explain to my parents why Elsa acts the way she does…

And I tried so hard…

I told them she had been basically abused for at least a decade, and that she had a brain injury that I wasn't too sure of… or how bad it was. And… I hope they understood.

"Honey, you should've told us," Mum said gently.  
"I wanted to. I really did… But Jack didn't. He wanted people to believe his mother, father and sister dead," I responded.

My father sighed a bit.

Words couldn't explain how nervous I was about telling them all of this…

"And she's… Sane?" Mum asked.  
"I think so. I mean, she talks, she's amazing at math, she can do stuff on her own—but I still have to teach her a lot of stuff…" I answered. "She stopped going to school when she was 8, and stopped learning after that. 10 years later, she does math better than I do… Which makes me wonder if Jack taught her stuff, or if she's just a gift."  
"She's just a gift," mum answered.  
"A gift with a temper…" dad said quietly.  
"Daddy, don't say that…" I said quietly.  
"Sorry," he stood and paced a bit.

Mom and I watched him pace back and forth, thinking.

I really didn't want Elsa to get kicked out…

She didn't mean to destroy the place. She's just hurting… A lot.

Mum and I stood upon seeing Elsa standing in the hall, peeking over at us, hiding in her white hoody.

"Elsa," I walked over and gently took her hand, and she had tears in her eyes.  
"I'm sorry…" she whispered, gently chewing on her fingertips of her right hand.  
"We know… It's okay," I responded gently.

Elsa looked at both my parents, and chewed on her lip and fingers nervously.

I looked over at my parents.

"Elsa, do you understand what you did here?" dad asked with a slightly firm tone.

My heart rate picked up a bit… I didn't want Elsa to get into trouble.

At all…

"I do," Elsa whispered. "I'm sorry…"  
"Yeah, we know you are," my dad responded, seemingly unimpressed. "But will sorry make it better?"

Elsa shook her head a bit and a tear ran down her cheek.

Tears swelled in my eyes, but I tried to keep myself together.

Dad walked over and stood in front of us both. He's pretty tall… 6'1. And Elsa seemed a little timid.

She put her head down a bit.

Dad put his fingers under her chin, and made her look up at him. He had a gentle look, though, and she slightly relaxed. "Elsa, you're always welcome here no matter what, do you understand that?"

I smiled and sighed in relief.

Elsa slightly nodded her head.

Daddy gently wiped the tears away from her eyes then pulled her into a hug.

Watching her hug him back was heartwarming…

Mum and I smiled at each other, and I relaxed more.

Dad gently pulled out of the hug and stepped back a bit.

Elsa shyly smiled, and he smiled back.

I gently put my arm around Elsa, and pulled her close. "See? _Wanted._"  
She smiled a bit.  
"_Loved._"  
She rested her head on my shoulder.  
"_Important… And safe._"  
Her eyes slipped closed, and she wrapped her arms around me, keeping me close.


	6. Dad

**Just a quick "Author's Note". **

**I'll be updating at least 2 chapters a day... I'm so sucked into this story, I'm just constantly typing it! **

**And a _huge_ thank you to my Followers, Favoriters, and Reviewers. It means so much! **

**(don't forget to review) **

**-Auna**

* * *

Elsa pushed me off the raft and I shrieked, soon crashing into the ocean water.

"Oh!" My parents laughed, clapping their hands.

I swam to the surface, and Elsa smiled grandly. Her teeth are so shining, white, perfect… _Her first, grand smile…_

I climbed up onto the raft and we got into a defense mode.

"You're going in this time!" I said with determination.

She shook her head, still smiling.

I ran at her but she grabbed my arms.

"Whoa!"

I ended up spinning once before her hands slipped off my arms and I fell backwards into the water again.

I finally convinced her to take those gloves off so they didn't get ruined in the water. They're up with my parents on the beach.

"Rude!" I laughed, staying above water to air.

Elsa silently laughed then jumped into the water, splashing me.

I also convinced her to wear a two piece, white bathing suit. Hanky top with boyshort's bottoms.

I wear the same style of bathing suit, except mines pink, and the shirt is a bit shorter.

We both splashed each other in the water. And found out that Elsa can swim. It was a test that she passed.

Secret yay!

"Let's go girls!" mum called, getting our stuff together. "Been here for 2 hours!"

Elsa and I swam back towards shore, but stopped halfway when we realized Elsa left her ring on the raft.

"We'll catch up in a minute!" I called, turning and swimming back towards the raft with Elsa by my side.

She quickly climbed up the ladder and saw the ring, just as another kid knocked it through the cracks of the raft.  
"No!" Elsa squeaked, falling backwards.

Before I could act, Elsa took a breath and went under the water.

"No!" I shrieked, taking a breath and going under. It was really dark…

I tried to keep my eyes open and look around.

Elsa swam under the raft, and my heart nearly stopped.

"Elsa!" Like she could hear me… I swam back to the surface. "Mom!" I screamed. "Mom!"

In an instant, my mom dropped everything and ran into the water.

"Mommy!" I didn't know what to do…

"Anna, what is it?!" She asked, taking my hand to calm me down.  
"Elsa went under the raft!" I shrieked, going back under the water.

Mom soon followed.

We swam down and found Elsa, trying to get free. She gave us a panicky look, and was holding the ring in her hand—but her hair was stuck on something under the raft.

Mum and I swam closer and I gently put my hand on Elsa's cheek, running out of breath.

I watched as mom pulled on Elsa's hair, trying to get her free.

Elsa kicked, and pulled. I think she coughed at some point, and I knew she inhaled water… The panic in her eyes picked up and she put her hand over her mouth.

I grabbed on and gave another quick pull, and we got her free.

The 3 of us quickly swam back to the surface, and gasped for air.

"Is she okay?!" Mom exclaimed.

I pulled Elsa close, and she coughed up the water, floating limp.

"I hope so… Elsa!" I kept my arm around her, and kept her close. "Elsa, are you okay?!"  
"I think so…" Elsa whispered, breathing heavily.  
"Come on," mum took Elsa from me, and held her close, swimming back towards shore.

I took the ring from Elsa's hand to keep it safe, and followed behind.

The people on the beach and in the water watch with fear. They heard the screaming, and witnessed the whole thing.

I wanted to tell them she was okay, but I didn't even know…

Mom picked Elsa up and held her like you would a kid. Elsa wrapped her legs around mum's waist, and her arms stayed limp by her sides.

I grabbed all our things and followed barefoot through the sand back to the car, tossing everything into the trunk.

I got a towel and put it over Elsa's shoulders as mum put her on the ground.

"Elsa, honey…" mum gently put her hand on Elsa's cheek, and Elsa stared blankly ahead.  
"Is she okay?" I asked worriedly.  
"I'm not sure…" mum answered.

Elsa took a deep breath and blinked, looking around as if coming to her senses.

"Elsa!" I was quickly kneeling by her side, and she looked at me.

"Are you okay?" Mum asked worriedly.

Elsa nodded her head a bit. "Sorry…"  
"No, don't apologize," I responded, handing her the ring.

She sighed in relief and smiled, putting the ring on. "Thank you…"  
"You're welcome," I pulled her close and she looked at the ring.

Mum and I made eye contact, and sighed a bit, relieved that Elsa was okay…

* * *

"So, I was thinking Slurpee's. Thoughts?" Mum asked.

Slurpee's are/were my favorite summer drinks. You could choose your own flavor, and size, and they weren't terribly costly either!

"Thoughts?" I asked. "Thoughts are: Slurpee's!" I squealed a bit, and Elsa laughed silently.

We pulled into the parking lot of 7-Eleven and into a parking space.

Our days are full of ups and downs. We just try to not let the downs effect us. Sure, Elsa almost drowned and all, but she seems okay. So the day is going on.

Mom gave Elsa and I $10 each. "Buy what you'd like. I'll be here."  
"Thank you!" I squealed, exciting the vehicle and running to the doors. I think I actually forgot about Elsa for a second.

Elsa rolled her eyes and opened the door. "Thank you," she whispered, closing it and running after me.

We both ran into the store, and her eyes widened, a smile appearing on her rosy red lips.

"You know how to work with money, right?" I asked.  
Elsa shrugged a bit.  
"Well, I guess we'll find out, won't we?" I asked, walking over to the slurpee machines.

We get the large, clear plastic cups and fill them up.

We got a few candies, and some chips and a thing of pop. Then we bought it all.

"$19.45," the cashier said.

Elsa handed her both $10's.

"15 cents change," she handed Elsa a nickel and a dime.  
Elsa smiled slightly then turned to me with the money on her hand.  
"Keep it," I said, picking up the bag and my drink.  
"Thanks," she whispered, sliding the money into her pocket.

Elsa got her drink then followed me out of the store.

I opened the door of the car and we both got in.

The days were getting more exciting. And 1 more week of school before I graduate!

I'm so excited for that!

_I was so excited to graduation… Kristoff, Punz, Jack and I were graduating the same year, and I was soo excited! _

_I was just hoping that Elsa could graduate with us…_

* * *

Elsa and I were out alone that day.

My mum and dad were at work, so we decided to go out for a bit.

It was Sunday, so we couldn't stay out late, due to school on the following day.

I had left Elsa alone for just a second while I went up to the booth to get the movie tickets…

"2 tickets for The Hunger Games, please." Elsa had asked to see the movie. I had seen it with Kristoff and Punz when it first came out 4 weeks ago. Today was its last day in theatre. And I didn't mind seeing it again, as anything with Jennifer Lawrence in it is good.

"Well, aren't you a hottie," at the sound of the guys voice, I turned around and wasn't pleased with what I saw.

Elsa kept her hands in her pockets, with her hood up as 3 guys circled around her, eyeing her over.

I took the tickets then walked over with a sigh, "I would love to return you pigs to your farmhouse. Get lost."

They laughed a bit. "What's the matter, Ginger? Can't she speak for herself?"

Elsa looked down at the ground.

"Come on," I said gently, taking Elsa's hand.

The guys stepped in front of me, and I sighed a bit. _Not another fight, Anna. Not in front of Elsa…_

"Going somewhere?" the tall, brunette asked.  
"To the movie," I answered.  
"Is that what you think?"

The other two guys pushed Elsa back, then surrounded me. Once again, I didn't feel threatened… We were in the middle of the theatre. What were they planning on doing in such a busy place?

I pushed past them and left the building with Elsa following behind. "We'll catch the later show."

Elsa shrieked a bit, and I turned around, only to get pushed into the wall by one of the guys.

I leaned my back against the wall, and he hit me, knocking me to the ground.

"Don't fucking hit her!" And to my complete surprise, Elsa yelled that… _Elsa…_

The guys turned to her, and she slightly stepped back.

"Or what?" one guy asked.

The other guy kicked my stomach, winding me.

Elsa turned her back to us then spun around with her right leg so high, she kicked the guy in the face, knocking him to the ground. She spun around, and placed both feet firmly on the ground, holding her fists up.

I was completely speechless…

The other guy held his hands together, held them high, and swung down at her, but she grabbed his arms, kicked his stomach, then threw him to the ground and kicked him again.

She grabbed the hoody of the 3rd guy and threw him into the wall, and he collapsed beside me.

All 3 boys quickly stood and ran off. "You're crazy, bitch!"

I managed to catch my breath and braced myself up on my arms, looking up at Elsa with shock. She swore, she yelled, and she fricken got rid of those boys… And fought with nearly no problems.

She put her hood back up and looked down at me, nervously backing away.

"Elsa, wait!" I pleaded, unable to stand.

Elsa turned and ran off.

"Elsa!" I reached out for her and desperately tried to stand, but couldn't…

And Elsa was gone off down the sidewalk, and around the corner of the mall.

I reached into my pocket and got out my cell phone, speed dialing my mom.

"Mum, I need help," I said breathlessly, rolling onto my back and trying to catch my breath.

He kicked me really hard, but I felt like a wimp… Weak, useless…

"Honey, what's wrong?" Mum asked on the other end of the line.  
"3 guys started trouble, and—I just need help," I answered breathlessly. "At the theatre…"  
"I'm on my way now. Just hang in there. Are you okay?" she asked with a nervous tone.

I heard a car door and a car start on the other line.

I put my hand on my forehead, finding blood. I looked at my fingers with blurry vision, and feared the worst…

But nothing came over my fear and worry for Elsa…

She swore, she fought them! She yelled! Then she ran off…

"Anna?" Mum asked. Her voice seemed faint…

My hand fell back onto the ground, with my phone resting on it.

"Anna-Grace?! Anna, answer me, sweetie! Please!"

My eyes slipped closed, and silence…

* * *

"Anna, honey, wake up," mom's voice was faint, but there.

The world was dark, and fuzzy…

I don't remember lots of it.

"Anna," I heard dad say gently.

I felt someone's hand on my cheek, and something cold on my forehead.

"Anna, baby, wake up…" mum said gently.

Their voices seemed clearer, and my eyes slowly fluttered open. I squinted at the light and could see 3 blurry figures around me.

I could only think of Elsa, though… Where she was and if she was okay—

Vision settled more, and I saw Elsa looking down at me with concern.

"Elsa?" I whisper asked weakly.  
"I'm here," Elsa whispered.  
"Honey, are you okay?" Mom asked with concern.

I put my hand on the damp, cold, soft thing on my forehead, finding a damp cloth. I lift it up, finding blood on it.

_So, I either hit my head on the wall, or got hit hard enough that it left a wound. Even to this day I don't know… But it hurt. And it knocked me out. And Elsa had run off to get help. She didn't abandon me. She just hesitated to leave me there... _

_It was Elsa that found my mother, and basically saved me..._

"Elsa, you—"  
"I know," Elsa whispered. "Sorry…"  
"No, don't be. You saved—well, protected—no, saved me," I responded, coming more to my senses.  
"What?" She whisper asked with confusion.  
"You saved me, Elsa. I mean, those guys were dangerous… They knocked me out. And if you hadn't been there, god only knows what would've happened," I answered.

Elsa and I hugged each other close. "Thank you…"

I saw my parents smile with relief.

I gently pulled out of the hug then hugged my parents close.  
"Who were the boys? Did you know them?" Mum asked, petting my hair.  
"I didn't," I answered. "They were tall, kind of… hipster, I guess. Stupid…"  
"We notified the police," dad said. "They're starting a search for the boys."

The hug was gently released.

Elsa saved me…

Elsa swore, Elsa yelled, Elsa fought… Gees, that's going to be in my head forever…

* * *

So, I didn't have a concussion. Thanks to Elsa…

And though the day was a little funtastic, we didn't let it ruin anything.

Elsa and I held hands, running, laughing down the concrete path along the beach. She was finally laughing properly, and her voice was like music to my ears. Though, she still doesn't talk louder than a whisper… Laughter—Elsa's laughter, is pure gold.

"Where are we going?" I laughed.

She released my hand and pointed to the water.

I turned and looked to see quite a few seals in a group. "Whoa!" I exclaimed in awe.

Neither of us had seen something like that…

And Elsa was just… She was in a trance, watching them swim around and laugh. She had the biggest smiled, and the brightest eyes…

I managed to get the gloves off her hands again, and we painted her nails a light blue and put white snowflakes on them.  
She wears a white, frilly shirt with jean shorts and blue flats. Her hair is in two, messy side braids.

I just wear a purple crop-top with jean shorts and white flip-flops. My hair is in a ponytail, and my nails are mostly white, but the polish is chipped a bit.

Elsa laughed again as the seals danced around in the water like they normally do.

I got out my phone and took a few photos and a short video.

We soon strolled down the steps and sat on the beach, watching them in the sun.

"Anna," Elsa whispered.

I looked over at her with a questioning look.

She took a deep breath. "W-why a-are you…" she paused for a moment.

I didn't register my wide eyes at her speaking normally, without a whisper tone.

Her voice seemed a bit… sore, maybe. Scratchy? But she already explained that too me.

"-so nice t-to me?" Elsa asked, sighing in relief that she got the words out without whispering.  
"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.  
"You _buy_ me stuff, y-you _help_ me…" She seemed a little confused, still trying to talk as properly as she could.

I wanted to say "just whisper" and "its okay" but I just adored her voice so much…

"You let me stay in your h-home, and I-I-I don't…"

"Shh, it's okay…" I said gently.

Elsa seemed a bit frustrated with herself. She sighed heavily, but quietly. "I-I don't even know y-your middle n-name…"  
"Do you want to?" I asked, gently taking her hand.

She smiled and slightly nodded her head.

"Marie," I answered. "Anna-Grace Marie Christian…"  
"So beautiful…" she whispered.  
"Who are you, Miss Elsa?" I asked curiously.  
"Elsa M-Madeleine Echolls," she answered with her normal voice.

Madeleine… Gosh, I love that name.

"Gorgeous," I whispered.

Elsa smiled a bit and our hands slowly drifted apart and slid back to our own bodies.

She is the most beautiful person ever… Glistening in the sunlight, shining beautiful… She's like a borrowed angel, a drop of sun…

"But why?" she whisper asked.  
"Why am I nice to you?" I asked.

She nodded her head a bit.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.  
"Everyone else is. I mean… Y-Your parents are nice," she answered, trying to speak normally again.

Her voice kept changing between a whisper and normal speaking during sentences. And she seemed so frustrated and annoyed, but was so adorable when pouting…

"But w-why?" she asked. "W-why am I-I not being y-yelled at?"  
"Because you never did anything wrong. And even if you did, you wouldn't get yelled at. You'd get uncomfortably glared at," I answered.

She smiled a bit.

Yes, my punishment is getting glared at by my parents during dinner. They get to glare at me while I eat, and I'm not allowed to leave the table until I'm finished all my food… It's worse than you'd think.

"I think I could live with that," she smiled.

We both smiled bigger upon hearing her speak with her normal voice, and no stutter.

"Elsa, you are a gem," I smiled warmly.  
"It won't l-last," she responded. "See?"

I waved that off. "We'll work on it."

She smiled in return.

My phone rang and we both reached for it, hands colliding gently. We looked at each other for a moment, before Elsa took her hand back and I answered the phone.

"Hello?"  
"Hey, you're at the beach, right?" dad asked.  
"Yeah," I answered.  
"Alright, just checking in," he responded.  
"'Kay."

We both hung up at the same time, and I dropped my phone on the sand.

"Sorry, dad was just checking in," I said a little awkwardly.  
"Its fine," she slightly shook her head with a smile.

She's so gorgeous…

"I still need an answer," she partly whispered. "Why?"  
"Because you're special, Elsa," I answered gently. "And friends take care of friends…"

* * *

I woke up early again and was having breakfast by 9:30am.

Dad had gone to work again, and mum went to the store. Elsa was still in bed asleep.

I walked down the hall and back into my bedroom, finding the bed empty. It was a little confusing finding Elsa gone, especially since not even 2 minutes ago, she was sound asleep…

But I didn't think much of it, and simply continued on.

Turns out, she was just in the bathroom getting ready for the day.

She hasn't spoken a single word lately. Not at all yesterday, and so far, not today. I honestly don't know why, but I don't think it's anything big… Maybe she just strained her voice or something.

* * *

"Breakfast Alamo."

Elsa smiled a "thank you" and we began eating breakfast.

She wore a blue tee-shirt with black yoga-pants that day. Her hair was left down. I put 2 little braids in it. One on the left to keep it out of her face, and one on the right, hidden in her hair. Her bangs were brushed down, and we skipped a bunch of makeup. What was the point? She was already drop-dead gorgeous…

"So—"

A knock at the door cut me off.

"1 sec," I stood and walked over, opening the door, finding a strange guy.

He was about 6'2 in height, and I literally had to look up at him. He had on a brown tee-shirt with a brown jacket and jeans with black shoes. He had a dark blonde or light brown hair color, with green eyes, and was about 30ish years old.

"Uh… Hi," I said, unsure of the visitor.  
"I'm really sorry to bother you, but… My name is Erick Echolls. I'm looking for my daughter Elsa…" Erick said.

My heart dropped, but I didn't know why.

I turned and looked into the kitchen, and Erick looked as well.

Elsa sat at the table with her back to us.

"Elsa?" Erick asked.

Elsa sat up straighter and turned around with a shocked look.

"Oh my gosh, you're…" Erick seemed pretty surprised. "You're alive… You're okay!"  
"Daddy?" Elsa asked, tearing up.

I kept looking back and forth between them both, completely speechless.

"Elsa…"  
"Come in," I said quietly.

Elsa hopped off the chair and Erick entered the house.

They ran at each other and hugged. Elsa's feet were soon off the ground, and she hugged her father close, crying.

"Oh, baby I thought I lost you…" Erick said tearfully.

I closed the door and my heart warmed.

But I kept thinking… If Elsa's father is back, will she want to stay with him instead of with me?

"Your brother is in the car—are you okay," he put Elsa down and cupped her cheeks. "You're so beautiful… Oh, honey, I'm so sorry… For leaving, for not helping you…" He gently ran his thumb over the scar on her forehead, and sighed sadly.

I looked out the window, and sure enough, Jack was sitting in the front seat of the car.

I glanced at Elsa and Erick then quietly left the house and walked over to the car, knocking on the window.

Jack exited the vehicle and we hugged for a moment.

"He's really back," he said, leaning against the car.  
"I'm happy for you," I said unconsciously.  
"Are you?" Jack asked.  
"Yes!" I answered. "I really am."

* * *

"Bye," I slowly closed the door then turned back to Elsa.

"Wow…" I said, swinging my arms a bit. "So, I guess you do have a father… A nice one at that."  
Elsa smiled a bit.  
"So… A-Are you leaving? Or… Staying?" I asked nervously, sitting on the couch.

Elsa walked over and sat next to me, taking my hand.

I wasn't expecting her to stay… I mean, her father has been gone for over a decade… I wouldn't expect her to just stay away from him for longer.

"Anna," Elsa began quietly, "I have to go…"

My eyes swelled with tears, but I held them back as best I could.

"Daddy wants me home… Jack is moving back in. We're gonna fix the place up…" she explained quietly.  
"Wait, you're going back into that house?" I asked shocked.

The tears were gone in an instant.

She slightly shook my head.

"Elsa, that house was like a prison to you! And you're going back?" I asked with worry.  
"I have to," she answered with a slight shrug.  
"But do you want to…?" I asked.

She didn't answer.

"Elsa… Do you want to move back into that house?" I asked gently.

She shook her head a bit, tearing up.

I pulled her into a hug, and kept her close.

_Elsa didn't want to go back into that house… I didn't want her going into that house. _

_Erick had no idea what Elsa went through in that prison… How was she supposed to live there again with all those haunting memories? _

_We had to work that out… _

* * *

"Alright, let's go," Erick said, opening the back door of the car.

Mum, dad, Elsa and I stood together on the porch.

Mum and dad were holding Elsa's hands; I had my arms around her waist from behind.

"Elsa?" Jack asked from the car. "Come on. Let's go."

Elsa gently released my parents' hands, and put her hands on mine. She pulled them off, and I released her as she slowly stepped forward.

"Elsa…" mum said quietly.

I stepped forward a bit and watched her walk off.

Elsa sniffled and wiped a few tears away as she slowly walked away.

Erick put his arm over her shoulder and pulled her close.  
"Daddy, wait…" Elsa whispered, stepping back a bit. She took a shaky deep breath and bit her lip a bit. "I-I can't go with you…"

I walked down the stairs, but stopped at the bottom.

"Why not?" Erick asked.

Elsa looked over at me, and Erick's eyes followed.

"I-I have to stay here…" Elsa said with a broken voice.

Erick seemed shocked that she was speaking normally. Mostly…

Elsa put her hand out to me and I quickly walked over, taking her hand. We kept each other close.

"Sweetie, you can see your friends every day," Erick said gently.  
"I know th-that… But, I-I—She's the o-only one… Who t-takes care of me…" Elsa responded, trying to pull herself together.  
"Sweetie, we'll take care of you," Erick said.

Elsa and I made eye contact and she smiled a bit. "I finally have a f-friend…"

I gently rested my head on her arm, and our fingers latched together.

"Oh, I see…" Erick said.  
"Adorkable," Jack commented from the car.

Elsa and I smiled and giggled a bit.

Erick gently put his hands on Elsa's cheeks and looked down at her with gentle eyes.

"You're smiling, you're laughing, you look alive, you're clearly happy…" he said gently. "You have friends, and people who care about you… This is clearly where you belong. So, my dearest Elsa, if you are welcome, you may stay…"

Erick looked at my parents.

"She is more than welcome to stay with us for however long," My mom smiled warmly.

Erick smiled then looked back down at Elsa. "Come visit."  
"Every day," Elsa responded. More tears escaped her eyes and she hugged him close.

I was hoping that Elsa made this decision on her own, and not for my benefit…


	7. Secrets

This can't be happening, this can't be happening, _this can't be happening._

I repeated the words over and over again in my head while I gently ran my fingers through Elsa's long, platinum blonde, wet, bubbling hair.

She sat in the bathtub, covered with bubbles.

Last night, she tripped and fell down the back steps, hurting her back. So to help make her feel better, she's been spoiled like crazy, and one of those things; is me helping her wash up, since she can't on her own…

For quite a long time, and I'm sure why, but I have… a per say, "Dirty Mind". I tend to make rude jokes, and think rude things… Things like; imagining Elsa completely naked… I always try not to, as it is wrong, but it's hard not to.

Especially now… She's already naked, and I know she is. I just can't see past the bubbles…

My parents are aware of this "Dirty Mind" thing, but don't believe I'm dangerous. So, no prescriptions from doctors or anything. Not that I'd need it…

Elsa sat up a bit more and sighed, bringing her legs to her chest and putting her head down.

I knew how much pain she was in; I just didn't know what to do about it…

I nervously bit my lip then got the water and rinsed her hair, freeing it from the bubble apocalypse.

"Ready to get out?" I asked.

She nodded her head a bit.

I let the water drain out of the tub, and Elsa curled up, keeping her head down.

It worried me a bit when I could see every single detail on her back… She's so little…

I grabbed a towel and kneeled next to the tub, resting it on the floor.

But before helping her out, I put her hair over her shoulders, and gently put my hands on her shoulder blades, pressing slightly.

I saw her eyes slip closed, so I continued with gentle, but deep massages.

There was a deep, red line across her lower back from where she hit the stairs. It was most likely just a bruise, and a painful one at that.

I gently moved my hands down her back, keeping the pressure.

She relaxed a bit, and changed her head position, looking at me. "Thank you…" she whispered. Pain and relief was clear in her voice, I just couldn't tell which was stronger.

* * *

"I promise I'll only be 30 minutes, okay?" I asked gently.

Elsa slightly nodded her head.

This was the first time I would leave her home alone… My parents are at work, and I have to get something from school. And Elsa's sick, so I can't take her with. Not to mention, her back is still insanely hurt, and she can barely walk.

"I have to pick my dad up from work then I'll come home, alright? No more than 30 minutes," I said, nervous of leaving her alone.  
"Okay," she whispered.

I double checked to make sure everything was locked.

Elsa sat on the couch and crossed her arms over her stomach. She leaned her head back, and closed her eyes with pain in her expression.

"I'll be back soon…" I whispered, almost regretting leaving the house.

* * *

I stopped the car and my dad got in. "Thanks pumpkin. Walking would've sucked in this heat…"  
"Eh, no problem," I responded, driving off.

I remember speeding a bit, and accidentally running a few red and yellow lights.

And dad was not impressed…

"And why are we driving like a drunk?" he asked.  
"I left Elsa home alone," I answered, nearly skidding around the corner.

That's when I slowed it down a bit…

"What?! Why?" He asked, shocked.  
"She's sick and she's hurt. I couldn't take her out…" I answered, pulling into the driveway. "But Jack said she has panic attacks, and meltdowns because of the brain damage, so I don't want to leave her for too long."

I exited the vehicle and ran up the path.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the curtains had been pulled off and were on the floor.

"Shit…" I unlocked the door and entered the house, having a plate crash into the wall right next to my head.

"No!" Elsa screamed.

My eyes opened again and I ducked as another plate flew at me. "Elsa!"

The house wasn't a huge mess.

The curtains were on the floor like they'd been torn off, and there were now 2 broken plates on the floor. But that was pretty much it.

Along with the hysterical girl in the kitchen…

"Elsa, calm down!" I said gently, stepping closer.

Elsa firmly grabbed her hair, and pulled, dropping handfuls of hair on the floor.

"Elsa, stop that!" I quickly ran over and grabbed her wrists. "Daddy!" I shrieked.

Elsa pushed me backwards then kicked me.

"Stop!" Dad yelled, rushing in.

"Elsa, please!" I basically begged. "Calm down!"

Elsa picked up a knife, and that was pretty much it…

My dad took it from her hand, crossed her arms over her chest, and held her close so she couldn't run.

I put my hands over my ears at the screaming, and backed up a bit, nearly getting kicked.

"Elsa, honey, calm down…" I barely heard dad say with a gentle tone.

I grabbed Elsa's legs and held them down the second she kicked the counter, and cut herself. "Elsa, just breathe a moment…"

"Anna?" mum asked, only able to see me past the island in the middle of the kitchen. "What are you doing?"

Elsa screamed again, and mum quickly walked over, shocked at the sight. "What is going on?!"  
"We don't know…" I answered, tearing up.

"Please…" Elsa cried, falling limp. I figured from exhaustion. "I'm sorry… Please…"  
"Shh, its okay," dad said gently.

I stood and mum gently put her arms around me.

I've never ever seen anyone so panicked before…

Dad stayed on his knees with Elsa partly in his arms. Her legs were straight out, with blood from where she kicked the counter. Her cheeks were stained with tears, and she was so scared looking…

Elsa gently put her hands on her shoulders, as they were crossed over her chest. She took a few deep breaths, then blinked a bit and looked around, tiredly with confusion.

She looked up at mum and I. "Anna…" then her eyes closed.

We never determined if she fell asleep or passed out from exhaustion. Maybe a bit of both…

* * *

We had put Elsa to bed right after that incident. Then my parents went out back, and I stayed in my room while Elsa slept nearby.

But at some point in playing that game, the world went completely black.

However much longer later, my eyes slowly flutter open, and I had the worst headache ever…

My hands were tied above my head and I was literally hanging from the fricken ceiling in my bedroom.

There's blood running beside my eye. Somebody hit my head…

I looked down, and my feet were at least an inch off the ground. I could barely even stand on tip-toes.

Elsa ran her hand along my back then walked in front of me, holding a knife in her hand.

"Eltha—" There was tape over my mouth. And 1 repeating word in my head… A 4 letter world spelt s-h-i-t.

I pulled my hands, but the belts wrapped around my wrists were stronger.

I looked at Elsa with wide and fearful eyes. What the hell was going on?!

"Don't do this…" Elsa whispered, seemingly to herself. "Be the good girl you always have to be…"

I remember a tear escaping my eye in fear, as I had no idea what was going on.

Why was I hanging by my arms from the ceiling? Why did I have tape over my mouth? Why was Elsa pacing around talking to herself with a knife in her hands? …Why didn't I instantly call for help…?

"Don't let them in; don't let them see…" she whispered. "Conceal, don't feel…"

Conceal? Conceal what?

Elsa lifted my shirt, and cut my stomach.

My hands turned to fists, and I let out a muffled scream at the pain.

"Stop it!" Elsa stepped back, looking at the blood running down my now-bare stomach. "God, you are a monster!"

I think she was talking to herself, but I wasn't sure…

She made another cut and this time, I screamed, hoping to get my parents attention.

And I did.

Seconds later, both my parents rushed in and my mom nearly screamed.

"Elsa, stop it!"

Elsa made another cut, and I screamed again. She dropped the knife and scratched me with her nails.

Dad kicked the knife away and trapped Elsa's arms by her sides, pulling her back away from me.

Mum quickly took the tape off my mouth, and I took a deep breath being able to breathe properly again.  
"What happened?!" she asked, trying to undo the belts.  
"Beats me… Guess I was unconscious for most of it," I answered painfully.  
"Hang in there…"  
"Hanging," I half-joked.

Mum got the belts off, and I fell into her arms.

The cuts hurt so much…

"No!" Elsa screamed, kicking.

Dad ended up holding her off the floor, and carrying her out of the room.

"Mum, what's going to happen?" I asked nervously.  
"Honey, if she's this dangerous…"  
"Don't kick her out! Please," I begged.  
"Anna…"  
"Mom, please! I'm trying to help her! She was getting better!" I cried, desperately.  
"She just knocked you out, tied you to the ceiling, and tried to play surgeon!" Mom responded, clearly worried about me.  
"Please, just give her another chance," I begged. "Please…"

Mum didn't really respond.

At the sound of Elsa's screaming, I ran out of the room, keeping my left arm crossed over the cuts on my stomach.

Mom followed and helped me keep balance.

We went into the backyard.

Elsa was lying on her back on the grass, laughing.

Dad was sitting on the stars, utterly confused. "Anna-Grace, you call Jack or Erick or both and ask for a damn explanation."

I smiled a bit then went back inside to get the phone.

I stood on the porch and watched Elsa lying in the sunbeam, happy as ever as if nothing happened.

"So, she just—"  
"She just started laughing and stopped fighting and crying, and crawled away. Now she's lying there, laughing again…" dad said to mom.

I finished on the phone then put it down. "Erick and Jack are coming for dinner tonight."

Mum stood and went inside, "I'll get dinner on, then."

I sat on the stairs next to dad and sighed a bit.

"You okay?" he asked.

I sat up straighter and lifted my shirt, looking at the cuts. "Well, no bikini's for a while. But, I think I'll survive…"  
Dad put an arm around me, and pulled me close. "Ah, sweet Anna. Strong as ever, and the kindest person alive. How is it that your patients and optimism is so high?"

I never knew, honestly.

"Maybe because I was raised by the best parents," I answered.  
"With the best father ever?" dad asked goofily.

We both laughed.

"Yes, the best father ever," I asked.

And he was. Is…

I had the best parents, friends, family…

Elsa put her hands over her face, and cried.

"Daddy, what do we do?" I asked, slowly standing and walking over to Elsa.

I looked down at her and she peeked through her fingers.

Elsa sat up and looked at the blood on my stomach with horror. "Did I—" she gently put her fingers under the cuts.

It hurt—well, it stung…

"I hurt you…" Elsa said, seeming horrified.  
"I'm fine, Elsa," I responded gently.  
"I hurt you!" Elsa cried, putting her head down and continuing to cry.

I knelt in front of her, and pulled her into a hug.

She hugged me back, whispering apologies.

* * *

I had quite a few bandages on the cuts on my stomach, which got annoying… But I got used to it.

Elsa wouldn't talk to any of us, and I wouldn't let her leave the house earlier when she wanted to. She might be mad… I don't know.

She's sitting on the couch in the living room, watching a scary movie called "Eden Lake", a movie I would never watch…

Dad is sitting on his chair in the living room just to keep an eye on Elsa while mum and I cook dinner in the kitchen.

"Honey, you know how sometimes you keep a secret for too long, and it builds up inside then makes you do something stupid?" mum asked quietly.  
"Yeah, why?" I asked, wiping my hands in my white apron.  
"Maybe Elsa's having the same problem," mum answered.

So… Elsa has a secret and it's making her go crazy?

I have a few secrets, and it honestly doesn't feel good keeping them in… But who am I supposed to tell?

"Lies…" Elsa whispered. "They're all lies…"

Mum, dad and I looked over at her with confusion.

She was still staring down at the floor.

"Love isn't real… it's just a lie," she whispered.

Elsa and dad made eye contact.

"Men are evil," she whispered with more of a snarl/sneer tone.

"Elsa, be nice," I sighed, picking up a knife and cutting up the veggies for dinner.

"Girls are nothing…" Elsa put her head down and looked at the floor. "Girls should be boys, or should be owned…"  
"What? No!" I responded, dropping the knife and walking into the living room. "Elsa—"  
"Girls are only to be used," Elsa interrupted, standing up, slightly swinging her arms by her sides. "We're here for 1 reason, and that's to bring more people into this hellhole…"

We found ourselves speechless.

Elsa turned to me with misty eyes. "Isn't that true?"  
"No," I answered.  
"I guess you've had the perfect life. Growing up with both your parents, having whatever you want," Elsa walked past me, and paced a bit. "Have you ever been yelled at?"

Sometimes… "Somet—"

"No, I mean _yelled_ at. Screamed at, bellowed at… Not just a "Go to your room"," Elsa interrupted.  
I slightly shook my head.  
"Have you been hit by your parents?" Elsa asked.  
I shook my head again.  
"Kicked outside? Locked away in your room? Thrown off a cliff? Nearly given away to some strange guy?!" She was crying by this point, and honestly, I was too…

Dad stood and mum moved a bit closer.

"You're like a Princess in a castle, Anna," Elsa said through tears. "You never have to worry that your mother could kill you at any second. You don't have to fear your mother, or run from her because she loves you and you love her… I haven't loved my mother in 11 fucking years!"

A few tears ran down my cheeks.

God, I felt so bad for her…

"My daddy came back, and I chose you over him," she cried.  
"Why?" I asked quietly.

She bit her lip, thinking of words.

"Because I've never had a friend," she answered quietly. "Ever… not even in school…"

I saw mum wipe a few tears away from her eyes.

"And you treat me differently," Elsa continued, slightly calmer. "You buy me stuff, you let me stay in your home, you haven't given up even when I have, you're by my side when I'm sick or hurt, you… You take care of me…"

Please don't ask why, please don't ask why…

I didn't have an answer.

"Nobody has ever done that…" Elsa said quietly.  
"Els—"

Elsa held up an index finger, and I silenced in mid word.

My parents were watching everything, which made me nervous for some reason…

If Elsa did something—I could lose her… They could kick my best friend out.

"You're a very lucky kid, Anna," Elsa said gently. "Don't take advantage of that."  
I opened my mouth to speak—  
"Tell Jack and daddy that I said hi," Elsa grabbed her jacket and left the house before any of us could speak.

What just happened?!

I was so lost… So confused. She was hurting so much, and there I was, standing there like a dork.

I quickly ran to the door with my parents following, but when we looked outside, she was gone.

"No…" I stepped out further and frantically looked, but she wasn't there. "No!"  
"Awe, sweetie…" Mum pulled me into a hug.

Words couldn't describe how selfish I felt… Getting attention from my parents when Elsa was broken.

Why was this girl getting into my head so much?!

I didn't understand…

_And looking back on that moment, I don't understand why I didn't understand. I guess I never really understood it. _

**_Love._**


	8. Scars

**Another "Author's Note" and warning. **

**First off:  
I would like to thank all the followers and favorites I've gotten on this story! **

**And an extra thanks to:  
_SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeCobraa_  
_Generate98  
Kemical  
OrchidBow_  
For the reviews! Your words make my day! **

**And for the warning:  
This chapter is more violent, has more swearing, and... I guess could be harsh. I don't know, it just has a lot of violence in it. That's really it... **

**So, uh, yeah. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think! **

**-Auna :D**

* * *

A knock at the door. "Anna, sweetie, please let us in…"

I didn't move.

I lie on my bed with tears in my eyes, looking up at the ceiling.

I never knew that I would know what it would feel like to have my heart broken completely… Now I know.

Life is full of ups and downs… Sometimes you get a happy ending, sometimes you don't. Did I? Well, that depends on how you read it.

But I'll start this off all cliché…

Once Upon A Time, there was a young girl named Anna-Grace. She grew up an only child with her parents in Orlando, Florida, surrounded by friends and family. That young girl was me. Is me, I guess… And I met a few new people in my life, and 1 specific girl… A girl you can never forget—I can never forget…

_Elsa Madeleine Echolls…_

After Elsa walked out, we canceled the dinner and told them what had happened.

The morning after, Erick called and said that he was taking his children out of this city, and they were moving to Colorado. Denver or Boulder or something…

Either way, she left. Elsa's gone…

"Honey, please, can I come in?" Mum asked gently.  
"Fine," I answered quietly.

Tears stained my cheeks and my voice was broken. My heart was broken…

The door slowly opened and mom entered, closing it behind her.

I hope she isn't expecting me to talk…

"You're not taking this well," she said gently, sitting on the bed next to me.

_No shit…_ I shook my head in response.

She was trying… I couldn't be rude to her.

"Do you wanna talk about it…?" Mum asked gently.

She put her hand on my back. It felt good knowing she was there…

But did I really want to talk about it?

I nervously sat up and tucked my messy hair behind my ears.

Mum gently wiped away my tears.

"I don't think I can tell you…" I admitted quietly.  
"You can tell me anything," she said with an assuring tone.

But could I actually tell her this…?

"I-I think I'm…" I paused.

My heart skipped a beat.

"I think I'm in love with Elsa…" I said quietly.

I heard mum sigh then she hugged me close. "Are you sure?"  
"Isn't this love? She leaves, I cry…"  
"You treat her so specially… But do you love her as a friend, or—?"  
"I don't know," I answered, trying not to cry again. "Mum, the thoughts and the things in my head are ruining everything…"

She held me closer.

"Why am I like this…?" I asked through tears. "Why am I stuck with this?"  
"I don't know, baby… It's not fair at all. And you don't deserve it… But you just have to fight it," mum answered.

Fight it?

How was I supposed to fight it?

The things I thought of the people I loved—why were they always in my head?!

_I won't tell you if I managed to get rid of the "Dirty Mind" over time. That would just spoil the story. _

_But of course, I still remember every single thing I thought or saw… _

_I didn't feel right being around Elsa. I always feared she could see or hear inside my mind and be afraid of my thoughts. _

_Sure, I never thought of hurting anyone. But I'm sure that picturing them naked or doing gross stuff was good enough to scare them away. _

_It hurt… Still does. _

"But mum, I _love_ Elsa…" I said quietly. "I love another girl… Daddy will never accept me… Do you…?"  
"Of course I do, honey. You're my little girl…" Mum answered gently. "And Elsa's just another human, just like you and I and everyone else in the world. Why would I have an issue with you liking her?"  
"What if she doesn't love me back?" I asked, pulling out of the hug and looking mum in the eye.

I was terrified…

What if; I had just admitted how I felt about Elsa, but she didn't actually love me back?! I would look like such a freak, and it would ruin our friendship!

"Well, I guess… You two will just have to work something out," mum answered gently.

I wish it was that easy…

But Elsa was long gone. And she was never—

I looked out the window to find Elsa slowly walking up the path.

"Elsa!" I hopped off my bed and mum reached for me, but I ignored and continued running.

I quickly opened the front door and Elsa slightly stepped back, lowering her hand.

"You're back!"  
"Can we talk…?" Elsa asked quietly.

She had her hoody on again and was in that same white outfit.

"Sure, come in," I said, opening the door more.

Elsa hesitantly entered the house, and was greeted by my mother.

"I'm off to work," mum said, kissing my head. "Be safe, and lock up if you go out."  
"Will do. Bye. And… thank you," I responded.

We exchanged smiles then she left, closing the door behind her.

I locked it.

And I was now home alone with Elsa… Right after telling my mom how I felt about this new girl.

Shit…

"I'm scared," Elsa whispered, walking into the kitchen and sitting on the counter.

I followed and leaned against the counter opposite of her. "Of what?"

"My dad…" she whispered.  
"What? Why?" I asked.

Why would she be afraid of her father? I swear, if he did something—

Elsa pulled her sleeve up, revealing bruises from someone grabbing her arm.

"Oh my gosh, Elsa!" I rushed over and gently held her arm.

The bruises were deep and fresh…

It was like someone grabbed her arm so roughly, that it left a bruise in the shape of a handprint.

And man's hand…

"Why would he do this?" I asked, shocked and now concerned for Elsa's safety. Again…  
"I can't tell you that… But, I said something I probably shouldn't have…" she answered quietly, putting her sleeve down again.  
"What'd you say…?" I asked quietly.

Elsa hopped off the counter and walked into the living room, pacing slightly.

"Well, I told him what had happened here," she began.

I walked over and stood on the other side of the couch, putting my hands on the back and listening.

"And he wasn't terribly pleased that I had a meltdown in someone else's house… Then I told him that you knew everything about my past, and he wasn't pleased about that either…" she continued. "Then I told him that I liked a girl and he freaked out especially once I said it was you, and—"

Our eyes widened at the same time.

"You… Like me?" I asked quietly.  
"As a friend," she answered.  
"Oh…" I said with disappointment.

She gave me a slightly confused look. "Was that disappointment…?"

I shook my head a bit, and she bit her lip.

"I mean… Yes," I answered quietly and nervously. "Yeah, it was…"  
Her head tilted a bit and she stepped closer, standing on the other side of the couch in the living room.  
"Look, I know I'm pushing my boundaries here, but—"

She leaned forward and pressed her lips against mine, then gently pulled back and smiled cheekily.

"Whoa…" I said in awe.

Her lips were so soft, so cold… Like marshmallows. I know, me and my mind. But they were… Soft, sweet—and I wanted more.

"Elsa, I didn't-"  
She rolled her eyes.  
"-know that—"

She cupped my cheeks and we both leaned closer. "You talk too much."  
I smiled a bit, unintentionally blushing.

We kissed again and again and it soon deepened, which was honestly strange… I didn't know kisses could be so… lively.

I stepped over the back of the couch and hopped onto the floor.

My arms were soon over her shoulders, and her hands were on my hips.

I had to stand on my tip-toes to reach her height… But the taste, the feel—it was all worth it…

Her lips were heaven; I could just barely feel her teeth, her tongue, her essence…

* * *

Mum and I finished putting all my clothes away and she turned to leave the room.

"Mum," I began.

I hadn't told her about earlier…

She stopped and turned around.

"I—Elsa and I kissed," I basically blurted out.

The basket literally fell from mum's hands and onto the floor, making us both jump a bit.

We made eye contact, and gosh was I nervous…

"She said she liked me then she kissed me…" I said with a warm tone.

I saw mom tear up as she walked over and hugged me. "Sweetie, you truly are the best daughter anyone could ever ask for…"  
I smiled and sighed in relief, hugging her back.

* * *

"You kissed Elsa?!" Kristoff exclaimed.

"No, goof. She kissed me," I answered.

Kristoff and I walked through downtown Orlando with ice cream, just talking as friends.

He's the only one I can actually trust to talk to…

"But I soon kissed her back," I added with a smile, daydreaming a bit.

Kristoff stopped and took my arm.

I gave him a look of confusion as to what he was doing.

"Anna, this girl has mental problems… And you think you can have a serious relationship with her?" he asked.

I took my arm back.

"Gees, Kristoff, you don't even know her!"  
"I know she tied you to the ceiling and tried to play surgeon," Kristoff responded.

How the hell did he find out about that?!

"I know she had quite a few meltdowns," he continued. "I know that she—"  
"Alright, alright!" I interrupted. I just couldn't hear him go on… "I know she's got some mental problems, but that doesn't change who she is under that!"

We continued walking slowly onward.

"Then who is she under that?" Kristoff asked.  
"She's kind, she's protective, she apparently swears, she's adorable," I answered. "She's… Elsa."  
"And you love her because you just love her, right? Not because of the thoughts?" he asked hesitantly.

I stopped in place and spun around to face him.

"How the fuck did you find out about that?!" I exclaimed.

I never told him!

Then it all sunk in….

"Your parents thought I should know," he answered quietly, almost with a guilty tone. "But I won't tell anybody… I wouldn't do that."  
"No, of course not," I continued walking.  
"Anna, our friendship has always been the same… It's not suddenly going to change just because you're different," he said with an assuring tone, catching up behind me, soon walking by my side.  
"I'm not different, Kristoff. I'm fricken sick…"  
"What?"  
"I've never actually gone to the doctor about it—I mean, why would I?—but why else would I think things like that? It's got to be a fricken illness," I answered.  
"Is it affecting your life?" he asked.  
"…Rarely," I answered.  
"Is it… changing how you feel around, say, Punz and I?" he asked.  
"…Again, rarely…" I answered.  
"Does it change how you feel around Elsa…?" he asked.

I sighed. "No, not really…" I answered.

He shrugged a bit, "Then it isn't doing any damage, is it?" Gentler now, "Anna, everyone has a dirty thought every now and then… And if sometimes they become constant, or ever few minutes, doesn't change who_ you_ are. Okay?"

We stopped and faced each other.

"You're still always going to be our lovable, goofy, adorkable little Anna. And nothing will ever change that," he said warmly.  
I smiled at bit.  
"No matter what you think, who you date, who your friends or family are, whether you finish or drop out of school—you will always be my friend, Anna."

I hugged him close, and he hugged me back.

"_Always…_"

* * *

Do I love Kristoff? Like a brother.

He's always been there. Always…

We were 2 and 3 when we first met. And we've been friends ever since. 15 years of friendship, a couple of fights here and there, but we remained close and together.

Elsa and I were home alone that day…

We were in the kitchen.

I turned off the sink then turned around, "All finished."

She smiled a bit.

I had to get all my chores done before I was allowed to have friends over or do anything…

So, the second she showed up at the door, I had to run around getting all chores done.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked.

Then we kissed…

Just a gentle, soft kiss.

But that soon changed.

The kiss deepened, our bodies moving closer together, I was once again on my tip-toes.

Our arms wrapped around each other…

I vaguely remember hearing the door open, but never really registered it.

_That was a huge mistake…_

"What the hell is this?!"

Elsa and I gasped and turned to face my furious looking father.

"Oh, that's just great," he said furiously.  
"Daddy—"  
"I don't want to hear it!" he snapped.

Elsa's hands were soon holding her necklace and ring nervously.

And I was pretty much frozen in fear…

"Get the fuck out!" he yelled.

Elsa jumped slightly, glanced at me, then basically ran out of the house—but stopped at the door.

"Get out!" he yelled, startling her again.

I gave her a look of forgiveness, and she said a silent "sorry" before opening the door, and running.

Was I mad? Absolutely not.

"What the fuck were you thinking?!" he yelled at me.

Yelling at me…? Yeah, that never happened…

_I was beyond words stunned that I was being yelled at… I mean, I don't want to sound like a little Princess or something, I just was never yelled at. _

_So this was a huge fricken shock…_

"At the time? Nothing," I answered.  
"What makes you think you can commit this kind of sin?! And in my house?!" he exclaimed.  
"Dad, she's another person! How is that a sin?!" I was utterly confused.

So… If I had a _boy_friend, everything would be okay. But the second I get a _girl_friend, it's a sin?

How the hell does that work?!

"How dare you raise your voice to me!?"

I silenced.

"You—no, just get out!" he yelled, opening the door.

What?!

Get out?

He's kicking me out because I kissed a girl?!

"Anna-Grace, get the fuck out of my house now! And don't come back!" he ordered firmly.  
"Dad—"  
"I'm not your father, and you are most certainly not my daughter."

Poof… Just like that, my heart was in a gazillion pieces somewhere on fucking mars…

"What?" I asked, heartbroken.

He put his head down and pointed to the door. "Just get out…" he said quietly.

A tear ran down my cheek and I slightly nodded my head. I held my left arm with my right hand, and slowly walked past him and out the door.

I stopped before going down the stairs on the porch and took a shaky deep breath.

Turning around, the door was closed and there were a few things on the floor.

My black winter jacket, my black winter boots, my wallet, and my cell phone.

_At least he fucking cares_, I thought with sarcasm, and at the time, anger.

I put my boots on then slid my arms through the sleeves of the jacket. I put my phone and wallet into the inside pockets then my hands into the outside pockets, and sighed.

_Mama, where are you…?_

Wiping the tears away, I stepped down the stairs and down the path.

Stopping at the end of the driveway, I took 1 last look at my home.

Dad and I made sad eye contact, and he closed the living room curtains slowly, turning away.

I pursed my lips and sniffled a bit, holding back more tears. "Goodbye, daddy…"

* * *

I slowly walked down the dark sidewalk.

It's 9:16pm according to my phone. I've only been out here for 45ish minutes…

Elsa came over at 8:00pm; I finished my chores around 8:30pm…

I found myself at the kids play park. It brought memories, and I started to feel like I was in a movie, maybe dreaming…

With a sigh, I continued on down the road.

It was nice. You know; getting out and walking in the quiet, night time city. It was so beautiful…

But the reason I was out here was not beautiful. And it hurt so much…

* * *

I hesitated to knock on the door.

Was Elsa home? Would she even want to see me?

I knocked after a moment, and grew nervous.

The door was unlocked and opened, revealing Jack.

"Jack, is—?"  
"Anna, get lost. This isn't a good time…" he said quietly, barely opening the door.  
"Why not? What's going on?" I asked nervously.

Elsa screamed, making me jump.

"Jack, what's going on in there?!" I exclaimed fearfully.  
"Get somewhere else! Go!" he pushed me backwards, then closed the door.

I regained balance before falling backwards down the stairs, but wasn't even planning on leaving.

I looked at the windows. All the curtains were closed, and it was dark inside.

Without really thinking, I ran around back and jumped the fence, finding myself in the backyard.

Breaking the rules; yes. Caring; no.

I ran onto the porch and found the back door unlocked.

But I didn't get a chance to open it…

Half a second before my hand met the handle, the glass shattered and someone crashed into me, knocking us both backwards.

"Stop that!" Erick yelled.

I lifted my arm, clearing my vision and could see Erick holding Vick back.

Looking next to me, I saw a bloodied Elsa. "Elsa!"

Elsa rolled onto her back and put her hand on her head. "Anna…?"  
"Oh god, no!" I put my hand over the cut on her head, hoping to stop the bleeding.

Why was it plate glass?! Why not safety glass?!

Jack rushed out and held a blood-covered cloth over the wound, moving my hands aside.

"Jack, what the hell is going on?!"

Vick screamed something at us the Erick put a needle in her arm, and she was soon unconscious and on the floor.

"Jack!"  
"Just help me get her inside and we'll explain everything," he responded.

So I did.

Jack and I picked Elsa up and helped her inside, setting her on the couch.

* * *

Elsa and I held the cloth on her forehead. I kept her in my arms, and honestly, she was lighter than I thought she'd be, being so tall and all.

Jack had explained what was going on.

Apparently, Erick was keeping Vick here and "Keeping her under control".

And somehow, throwing your daughter through a plate glass window is "Under Control".

Bullshit.

And then we made a huge mistake…

Nobody was in the room, and I don't think either of us were really thinking—and we kissed.

Just a simple, gentle kiss. But it was a kiss…

And Vick saw.

"Sinner!" She screamed, holding up a baseball bat.

Elsa and I screamed and rose, falling backwards over the back of the couch and onto the hardwood floors.

Vick ran around and swung the wooden bat around, hitting us both.

"Stop!" Jack shrieked, trying to pull her back.

Erick was soon there as well.

I rolled over and stood, backing against the counter.

Vick hit my arm with the bat, then continued hitting Elsa.

"Leave her alone!" I screamed, now being held back by Jack.

Elsa held her arms up in defense, screaming and crying for Vick to stop.

Erick grabbed my arm and led me to the front door, pushing me outside. "Go get help!"

He pushed me out then closed the door, locking it.

I quickly got my phone out of my pocket and dialed in 9-1-1.

"9-1-1 emergency—"  
"1436 Erin Lane," I interrupted with a panicky voice. "I need police and ambulance."  
"What's going on there, ma'am?" she asked.  
"My girl—my friend is being attacked by her abusive mother, and I need help now," I answered calmly.  
"How old is your friend?" she asked calmly.  
"She's 18, born in November," I answered.  
"And how old are you?" she asked.  
"17," I answered.  
"Okay. Help is on the way," she said. "Is your friend conscious?"  
"I don't know… Her dad kicked me out and told me to get help," I answered.  
"Who else is in the house?" She asked.  
"My friend Elsa, her brother Jack, her father Erick and her mother Victoria," I answered.

I walked along the porch and looked through a crack in the curtain.

I could hear sirens in the distance.

"They should be close. Do you know how long the abuse has been going on?" she asked.  
"10 years," I answered quietly.  
"10 years?" she seemed shocked.  
"Yeah… I only met Elsa a few weeks ago," I answered. "Trust me, if I had known, I would've said something sooner."

The baseball bat flew through the window, and I put my arms around my head in instinct.

Glass went everywhere, "Miss, are you okay? What happened?"

The bat landed on the grass and I straightened up a bit, not lowering my arms.

Elsa and Vick both screamed and fell through the rest of the window, falling onto the porch next to me.

I shrieked and jumped back.

Elsa pinned Vick to the ground and held her throat tightly.

Erick opened the front door.

The ambulance could be seen coming with sirens and all, and a few more sirens were heard getting closer.

"Jack's hurt!" Erick exclaimed fearfully.

I wanted to care, but the injuries on Elsa had all my attention.

Vick pushed Elsa aside then stood.

Elsa soon stood as well.

"How dare you hit your mother!" Vick sneered.

Elsa laughed a bit then punched her, knocking her sideways. "How dare you hit your daughter," she said firmly and angrily.

Vick grabbed Elsa's arms then throat. "You're the child. You don't make the decision."

I wanted so desperately to help, but was frozen in place.

_I wasn't good in situations like this… Never was. _

_Heck, I'm still not. _

"Hey, guess what," Elsa pushed Vick over the railing and she landed on her back on the grass, "I'm not a fucking child anymore!"

Elsa walked past me and down the stairs.

Her arm brushed against mine, and blood got on my jacket. My heart nearly stopped…

The police and ambulance were soon there, and were in the streets and driveway.

Vick strikes Elsa, knocking her sideways.

I put my hands over my mouth to hold back shrieks of fear.

I found myself rushing down the stairs as Vick held Elsa's throat.

"Put the girl down!" the police officer ordered, holding up a gun.

Vick dropped Elsa and turned to me, holding my throat. "You're the one who caused all the problems here!"  
I grabbed her arms as she lifted me, by my throat, off the fricken ground.  
"If you hadn't shown up, none of this would've happened!" she said with anger.

"Put her down!" the police ordered.

There were 3-4 officers.

Another car pulled up and my mom got out with panic. "Anna!"

Vick literally and roughly bit my nose, and I screamed as blood ran over my lips and onto the grass.

Then a gun shot, and Vick and I fell to the ground.

"No!" Mum screamed, running over.

I quickly put my hands over my nose, nearly crying at the pain.

"Anna!" Mom pulled me close. "Oh, honey…"  
"I'm sorry… I really am. But—"  
"Don't be sorry. We're sorry…"

Mum and I looked over at Elsa, who weakly rolled onto her back and looked over at us.

"Elsa…" I said tearfully, leaving my mum's arms.

I crawled over and took her hand. "I'm sorry… I—"  
"Shh…" Elsa said gently. She slid her hand into mine, and our fingers latched together. "Thank you…"

I gently kissed her forehead, not caring that I got blood on my lips.

"You'll be okay," I whispered, gently putting my hand on her hair.  
"I know… I'm always okay when you're around…" she whispered in return.

The paramedics finally got their act together and rushed over.

I stepped back and stood with my mum.

Elsa's hand slipped out of mine, and her arm fell to the ground as her eyes slipped closed.

_I remember crying. Hugging my mother close and watch as the paramedics rushed Elsa away… _

_I knew how injured she was, and I feared she wasn't going to be okay… Was she? _

_There was so much blood, bruises, re-opened scars… She was so hurt… _

_Vick died that day. A gunshot to the head had her life. And not for even a second did I feel bad about her death. _

_But I kept thinking… Would Elsa miss her? I mean, sure Vick beat on her for years and years—but they were still mother and daughter… _

_And did I ever make up with my dad? Well, I guess you'll find out in the next chapter of my life._


	9. Elsa

I paced around the waiting room, fiddling with my fingers.

I had been released 16 minutes ago, and was now waiting for my parents, and news on Elsa.

Yes, I ended up in the hospital overnight for observations. And I got my first set of stitches on my forehead, above my right eye. Yay! (sarcasm)

So, besides being bruised, stitched up, cut, and terrified—I was okay. Sort of…

It's not every day you get beat with a baseball bat at your friend/girlfriend's house by her psychotic, abusive mother… But now I get to say it happened.

As for Elsa, she's been unconscious since the fight last night. The doctors said she had possible head trauma, but they weren't sure yet.

But I'm seriously hoping she doesn't have head trauma… Adding that on top of the brain damage—gosh, that wouldn't be fair to her at all…

I just hope she's okay.

"Anna?" mum asked.

I turned around, and she gave me a sad, worried look. "Oh, baby girl…"

She came closer, and we hugged each other close.

The hug ended a few seconds later, and she put her hand on my cheek, keeping her left arm around me.  
"16 stitches," I said quietly. "7 inside, 9 outside."  
"Awe, sweetie… I'm so sorry. God, I wish I had gotten there sooner," she said sadly.  
"It's not your fault, mum. Jack had told me to leave, but of course I had to go around back and into the house, and kiss Elsa when her family was home," I sighed, releasing her and walking off.

I sat down by the window, folded my hands in my lap, and slightly put my head down.

If I hadn't kissed her, none of this wouldn't have happened… Vick was right. It was my fault.

_Was it though? I was never completely sure. Of course I blamed myself for it. I shouldn't have gone inside. _

_But if I hadn't gone inside, Elsa could've died or gotten hurt… _

_But that kiss got us both put in the hospital. _

_And Jack…_

"Anna Banawna," Jack said softly.

I looked up at his voice and he held up his right arm, showing the cast that completely covered it.

"I was _cast_ the roll of Jackson Arm-In-A-Cast Frost," he said with a joking tone. "Makes me look tougher, doesn't it?"

He walked closer with a limp, and I stood.

To my surprise, he hugged me. Really close, he hugged me…

"Thank you for helping," he said quietly and warmly.  
"Helping? I got us all in the hospital," I responded, pulling out of the hug and unconsciously crossing my arms.  
"And if you hadn't shown up to call for help, we would've all ended up in the cemetery. Anna, you saved us. You're a hero! You're even on the news," Jack explained.

News?

I was shocked. Why would I be on the news?!

Jack changed the channel on the TV, and sure enough, the Echolls' house was there, surrounded with crime scene tape.

"-The home of Erick Echolls, father of two children, but known for his book: A Frozen Heart. Police reporters say that a 17-year-old girl, whose name cannot be mentioned, came to the house after an incident at her own. She heard trouble inside, and so went around back," the reported showed the backyard and broken back door, "where her 18-year-old friend, Elsa Echolls was thrown through the glass door, knocking her to the ground."  
Mum walked over and also watched.  
"And yes, you heard the name correctly. Elsa Echolls," a picture of Elsa at age 8 showed up on the TV, "the little girl we've searched for for nearly 12 years has been here, right under our noses the whole time."

My heart skipped a beat.

Elsa was a missing child?

"Police are saying that Elsa was held a captive prisoner of abuse and torture, while her twin brother Jack went to school and did normal things with his life. Our main questions here now are; why? Why was this girl stripped of her childhood? Why was she treated the way she was? And what could drive someone to hurt a child, or even another human being? More on this story as it grows."

I turned the TV off and a tear ran down my cheek.

"Jack," I said through clenched teeth, turning to him, "why did she say Elsa had been missing for 12 years?"

I could basically feel Jack's heart rate pick up.

"Anna, before I answer, can I just say that I couldn't have done anything about it," Jack answered.  
"Just tell me," I said firmly.  
"I told you! Vick wanted 2 sons! So, she made Elsa disappear! Elsa dropped out of school, and was locked in her bedroom. Vick forgot about her so many times, 'cause she was too busy trying to find a boyfriend to get pregnant and have another son!" Jack answered, tearing up. "She treated my baby sister like shit for all those years! And one of my biggest fears was her killing Elsa, or having another baby girl just to torture!"

More tears escaped my eyes.

"And even if I had managed to escape with Elsa, where would I have taken her? She wasn't like she is now! All those years ago, right after that incident, she wasn't speaking! She wasn't eating properly! I had to teach her how to walk, and write, and speak, and how to live life properly!" he was crying now. "She was so hurt, it was like raising a toddler!"

We hugged each other close, and cried.

Mum put her hands over her mouth, and I saw the tears running from her eyes.

Jack took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "I overheard the doctors say that; just because she's been here for 8 years, after this incident, it's more like she's been here a few months… And right now? Elsa may be 18, but her mind thinks like a 10 year old most times.… Vick did that to her!"

I didn't know what to say, think, or do…

"I've tried, Anna…" he pulled out of the hug and looked down at me. We made teary eye contact. "I've tried so hard to reach her… To reach my sister. To love her, and give her what she needed in life. For a decade, I've raised her… Then you come along, and you two bond instantly. She has changed more in the past 3 weeks than she had in that decade."  
"Jack, I—"  
"Thank you," he interrupted.

I thought he was mad…

"Gosh, Anna, thank you so much…" he kissed my forehead, then we hugged each other close again.

* * *

Today has been a series of crying and dozing.

The doctors won't let us see Elsa yet. And they won't say why…

Dad hasn't showed up yet. He must still be mad.

It hurt. Knowing the situation… I mean, he kicked me out of the house. I ended up in the hospital, and he hasn't showed up yet. I don't want to be mad. You know, he could be stuck somewhere. But it's been 13 hours since the fight at Elsa's house… It's only 11:00am. Mum's been here since 9.

Erick even showed up around 9:30, worried sick about his kids.

"I'm sorry about your mother," I said quietly. Though I was lying… big time…  
"No you're not," Jack responded.

"And I'm not either. Bitch had it coming," he added, sitting back more.  
"What—?"  
"She broke my arm, Anna… She beat up my sister… She treated me like shit… You really think I'd have any love for her?" Jack asked.  
"I wasn't sure. I mean, she is your mother…" I answered.  
"We may be related, but we're not family…" Jack responded.

I found that a little harsh for a second.

Then I remember the blood-covered baseball bat meeting with Elsa.

And agreed.

Damn bitch had it coming.

I mean, I'm sure a simple bullet through the head wasn't a slow, or painful enough death. I wouldn't have minded having to take her down myself… But, she's dead. And I guess that's an upside to this horrible story.

The door opened and dad looked around.

I instantly stood and we made eye contact.

No words were exchanged while we moved closer, and hugged.

"I am so sorry…" he whispered.

_Apparently everyone is…_

"I shouldn't have kicked you out, or yelled at Elsa like that…" he pulled out of the hug and cupped my cheeks gently. "I reacted stupidly… Please forgive me?"  
"I forgive you, daddy," I answered quietly with misty eyes. _I forgave you the second before you closed those curtains, and I forgive you again—always…_

He kissed my head then we hugged again before walking over and sitting with the others.

Mum, Jack, Erick and I had been waiting there for 2+ hours… I could see mum and Jack getting a little restless.

But I was prepared to wait an eternity for Elsa…

"Guess whose back."

We all stood and looked.

Elsa leaned against the doorframe. She had stitches above her left eye, on her right cheekbone, and across the bridge of her nose. Her right eye was black, but wasn't really swollen. She had a cast around her left lower leg, and a crutch under her left arm, and her right arm was in a sling.

"And guess who hates hospitals and convinced the nurses to let her go early…"

My heart melted and I found myself smiling. I put my hands over my mouth to silence the unwanted laughter of joy as I walked over and hugged her close.

"What, just a hug?" she asked, pulling away.

I laughed a bit, and we kissed.

And once again, I didn't care who saw or how they reacted.

I didn't think I'd get her back…

We both gently pulled back and she smiled a bit.

She had a cut on her lip… Gees, she was so hurt.

"You're hurt," she said quietly with sadness.  
"Have you not seen yourself? I'm fine compared to this…" I moved beside her and helped her keep her balance as we moved closer to the group.

Erick and Jack hugged her close, so I stepped aside and stayed with my parents.

* * *

Elsa roughly fell backwards onto the bed, and smiled.

I gently put my hands on the bed next to her head and moved so our eyes met.

We both smiled, and kissed.

It'd only been 3 days since the… whatever you call it. Fight? I guess?

Anyway, dad accepted us.

And Elsa moved in.

Jack moved back in with Erick, and they do normal father son things.

And another question that was to be asked… Did I ever graduate high school? And did Elsa graduate with me?

* * *

"-and at the end of this… wonderful journey, we are left with 1 more thing to say," the principal said with joy. "Class Dismissed."

We all cheered and threw are hats into the air.

Applause and cheering filled the auditorium.

Elsa and I quickly hugged. "We're graduates!"

* * *

Elsa and I walked through the crowds of people, still wearing the gowns, and holding hands.

"Anna!" Kristoff called.  
"Kristoff!" I called with excitement.

We made it out of the crowds and I released Elsa's hand, running at him.

Kristoff put his arms out, and I jumped a bit, quickly wrapping my arms around him.

He spun me around, "You did it!" then put me down.

We smiled again.

"Anna!" Rapunzel shrieked excitedly.  
"Rapunzel!"

We ran at each other and slammed into each other, hugging with laughter.

Elsa smiled.

Kristoff turned to her. "Friends?"  
"Friends," Elsa answered warmly.

They hugged each other close, and Elsa's feet left the ground for a moment.

It was so great to see everyone getting along.

Someone picked me up, and I shrieked with laughter.

Turning around, Merida and I soon hugged.

_I know I never mentioned Merida. You'll find out why._

"You're back!" I exclaimed, tearing up a bit, hugging her close.  
"I'm back, lassie. And apparently, just in time to graduate," Merida responded.

"You did it!" Jack exclaimed, running over and wrapping his arms around Elsa, spinning her around off the ground.  
Elsa put her hands on his shoulders and laughed.

It was so amazing seeing her so happy…

Jack put her down and hugged her close. "I knew you could do it…"  
"Only with your help. And Anna's, of course…"

"Awe, nonsense," I responded.

They pulled out of the hug and turned to me.

"All you needed was a few friends, which you got. You did the rest on your own," I said warmly.

Elsa looked down at the ground with a faint smile. Her eyes narrowed slightly, and she looked at me with slightly realization. "I did…?"  
"You did," Jack answered. "And like you, I just realized this…"

Kristoff, Jack, Rapunzel, Merida, Elsa and I hugged in a group.

Kristoff's mom, Janelle, Rapunzel's parents, Primrose and Thomas, Merida's parents, Elinor and Fergus, Jack and Elsa's father, Erick, and my mum and dad, Amelia and Walter made their way over and all seemed to smile.

"Mum, dad!" Merida exclaimed, running over and hugging her parents.  
"Mother, father!" Rapunzel also ran over.  
"Daddy!" Jack and Elsa ran over to their father.  
"Mommy, daddy!" I also ran over.

Kristoff casually walked over and hugged his mother.

I slightly rolled my eyes. "Come on, Kristoff. Man down."  
Kristoff smiled a bit. "Fine," he turned back to his mother. "Mommy, mommy, mommy!" and hugged her, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around once.  
"Kristoff!" Janelle said, surprising us with a British accent.

"Your mum is British?" Rapunzel asked, shocked.

Kristoff put her down and they both laughed a bit. "Yeah, pretty cool, eh?"  
"We've never actually met your mother…" I added quietly.  
"Oh, right. Uh, mum these are my friends, Anna, Rapunzel, Jack, Merida, and Elsa," Kristoff introduced, pointing to us. "Everyone, this is my mom, Janelle."

"Hi," we all echoed.

A random girl walked over, "As a graduation goodbye to the new girl, can I sign your cast?"

Elsa looked at me then back at the girl. "…Sure…?"

The girl kneeled down and wrote something on the back of the cast then rose. "Thanks. Have a good summer!" she walked back to a group, and they walked off.

"Strange…" Rapunzel said quietly.  
"Or friendly," I responded.

Elsa tried to look at what it said, but it was on the back, and she couldn't quite see.

I smiled a bit then moved behind her and crouched down, holding her lower leg. "It says: I'm sure a lot of people would say the cliché "Have a nice summer", but I'm not going to say that. You don't know me, but I know you, as we were in the same classes. For now, I'll just say; it was nice to have the pleasure of meeting you. Signed, Amanda."

I stood, and Elsa gently put her foot back on the ground.

Kristoff gave her back her crutch, and she put it under her arm, "Thank you."

"Who's Amanda?" Merida asked.

We kind of shrugged.

It was a nice letter, so we left it.

* * *

"Best day ever!" I exclaimed, helping Elsa into the house. "We graduated!"  
"Congratulations," mum said sweetly with laughter, closing the door behind us.  
"I mean, who knew?!" I continued.

The excitement and adrenalin was getting to my head, I think…

"We graduated!" I exclaimed again.  
"Yes, we did," Elsa responded, falling onto the couch.

Yeah, I dropped her…

Oops?

"Ouch…" she mumbled, rolling onto her back.

I sat down and she moved her legs in time. "I mean, we actually graduated!"  
"I think we broke her…" Elsa said to my mom.

I sighed with relaxation and sat back. "Graduates… Goodbye high school…"

Elsa poked my arm. "She seems real."

I blinked a few times and looked over at her.

"And the glare seems pretty darn real," she smirked.

Mum and dad were doing whatever in the kitchen, I honestly wasn't sure what.

I was too busy admiring the woman before me.

"And—"

I kissed her, silencing her.

Eyes closed, gentle lips…

Elsa lied back slowly, and I moved closer to her.

She was soon on her back with my basically on top of her, as the kiss gently deepened.

Gosh, she felt so amazing… her lips against mine, the taste of her, and the feel of our tongues moving together gently— she was my own little slice of heaven…

I heard mum and dad giggle then leave the room, and I smiled a bit, making it hard for the kiss to continue.

And my smile ended it.

Our eyes opened and Elsa soon smiled. "Entertained, are we?"  
"With you?" I asked quietly. "Always," I whispered, kissing her again.

* * *

**27/07/2014 **

**I am continuing this story, and this is _not_ the final chapter. **

**A huge thanks to all the followers, favorites, and reviews this has gotten! You are all so amazing! My little Snowflakes... **

**Can't wait for this to continue! Let me know what you think! (I didn't think this story would get anywhere...) **

**-Auna :D**


	10. Recess

**Yay! It's continuing! :D **

**So, just to clear a few things up. **

**Elsa is 18. She was born on November 19****th**** 1990.  
Anna is 17. She was born on August 28****th**** 1991. **

**The current year for the story is June of 2009. Hope that makes sense… **

**Written from my POV instead of Anna's. If you all don't like it, I'll change it for the next chapters to come. **

_**My Responses to Reviews:**_

**_OrchidBow_**** - Thank you so, so, so, so much! **

**_ThatPatheticFanficReader_**** - If it helps at all, I can promise that you won't have to wait long for updates. Than you so very much! **

_**GloomyGabs -**_**Awe, how sweet! It will for sure continue until the ideas stop coming. (so it'll go on for a while) **

_**Guest**_**-****I'll try not to make it end tragically, but no promises! ;)**

_**SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeCobraa -**_**Anna's father get's better, and he means well. (I hope) **

**Enjoy! :D **

**-Auna**

* * *

**_July 17_****_th_****_, 1996…_**

"And, cast!"

Elsa released the button and sent the bobble and bate out into the lake.

"Good job!" Erick complimented.  
"I did better," Jack added.

Elsa stuck her tongue out at him, and he returned the same.

"Oh, be nice," Victoria smiled with laughter, gently putting her hand on the back of Elsa's head. "Catch anything?"  
"Nothing…" Elsa answered with disappointment. "I guess 6 year olds aren't meant to go fishing."  
"Oh, nonsense. The fish are just being stubborn, is all," Victoria responded, sitting on the grass.

She gently pulled Elsa close, and hugged her.

Elsa smiled a bit, squinting her blue eyes at the sunlight. "Mommy."  
"Yes Elsa?"  
"You know I love you, right?"  
"I know baby girl. I love you too…" Victoria gently kissed Elsa's head then cheek, and Elsa smiled more.

* * *

**_Present day…_**

"Run! Run!" Anna laughed, pushing Elsa in front of her as they ran.  
"I can't run that fast!" Elsa laughed, nearly tripping a few times.  
"Well, try!" Anna laughed.  
"Anna, wait!"

They both ended up falling over each other and rolled laughing down a green, grassy hill.

Elsa made it to the bottom first and ended up on her back. "Woo," she sighed. "That was… Dizzy…" She put her hands on her bare stomach. She wore a blue plaid shirt, but only did up a few buttons near the top. She had blue skinny jeans and black flats, and her hair was in a back French braid.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Anna rolled over Elsa and landed next to her.  
"Ouch…"  
"Sorry," Anna said dizzily. She wore a green crop-top with jeans and white flats. Her hair was in two messy side braids.  
"No you're not," Elsa responded.  
"Wait, what?"  
"But you will be!" Elsa rolled over, soon sitting on Anna's stomach and tickling her.

Anna laughed, unable to get any words out as Elsa's fingers ran along her sides. "El—" More laughter. "St-op!"  
"What's that?" Elsa asked, slightly turning her head with a mischievous smirk.

Anna couldn't even answer. The laughter was way too strong and powerful for words to be understood, let alone said.

"You'll never get free from this!" Elsa laughed. _Gosh, you're so beautiful…_

* * *

**_July 17_****_th_****_ 1996…_**

"You'll never get free from this!" Jack laughed.  
"Jack!" Elsa laughed, trying to push her brother away. "Stop it!"  
"Never!" Jack teased.

Elsa could barely breathe she was laughing so hard.

Victoria smiled with a little laugh then picked Jack up, holding him above her head, "I've gotcha now!"  
Jack laughed and kicked a bit like most kids do.  
"Nobody tickles my little girl but me!" Victoria put Jack down and spun around to Elsa.

"No!" Elsa laughed, putting her hand out, crawling backwards away. "No, please!"  
"As if that would help," Victoria laughed, quickly tickling the little girls' sides.

Elsa found herself in another fit of laughter, falling over. "Mama!"

Erick entered the house, "I'm home!"

"Daddy!" Jack and Elsa cheered, running over with arms out.

They both jumped up and were caught and hugged by their father.

"Look at that hair," Erick laughed, blowing Elsa's hair out of her face.

Even at age 6, Elsa's hair was down to her waist. She also had it layered, and had longer bangs. And her hair was so thick, and always a mess… She had beautiful eyes, and was so little. 4'6 in height, and quite petite.  
Jack was pretty much the same, except his hair was short and he was 4'7 in height.

"And how," Erick put Jack over his shoulder then hung Elsa upside down, holding the giggling child's ankles, "are my two angels?"  
"Great!" Jack answered.  
"Upside down," Elsa answered with giggles.

Erick swung Elsa up and she literally did a back flip before landing on the couch, laughing insanely.

Erick soon tossed Jack onto the couch as well, and he too laughed.

"Silly children…"  
"They were absolute angels again, as always," Victoria smiled.

Erick pulled Victoria close and she sat on his lap.

Elsa and Jack hugged each other with laughter. "Best family ever!"  
"Forever together forever!" Elsa agreed.

Victoria and Erick smiled and laughed a bit. "Forever together forever…

* * *

**_Present day…_**

Elsa was lying on her back on her bunk of the bed, flipping through the photos on her phone.

She got that phone for her 6th birthday. She took photos of everything, but never got the chance to upload them to a computer, so they're still on her phone, bringing back memories. She stopped taking pictures around age 8 when things got bad. She had to hide it to save it…

A family photo popped up, and Elsa pursed her lips, tearing up.

She was 5 years old, Jack too. Jack sat on Erick's lap, Elsa sat on Victoria's. Elsa had the biggest smile, her eyes are barely open, and she was nearly falling out of her mothers' arms. Victoria was smiling grandly with her arms around the little girl, resting her chin on Elsa's right shoulder. Jack had an adorable little closed smile and his head was slightly tilted.  
Erick had a proper smile on.

They were all so happy…

A tear escaped Elsa's eye. _What went wrong…?_

"Els," Anna opened the door a bit.

Elsa quickly tossed her phone aside and wiped the tears away, pulling herself together. "Yeah?" she asked with a partly broken voice.

Anna's expression softened. "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked gently, walking over and sitting on the blue bed comforters.  
"Nothing. Just… You know; life. What's up?" Elsa asked.  
"I'm going out for a bit to get some food 'cause food is a needed thing. Do you want or need anything? I mean, you can come if you'd like, but that's up to you," Anna answered. _Smooth…_ She sighed a bit. "Sorry…"  
"For what?" Elsa asked with slight laughter. _Cutie pie…_  
"My rambling. It happens a lot…" Anna answered with a slight laughter. "So…?"  
"Oh, uh… I think I'll stay here, if you don't mind," Elsa answered, sitting up.  
"I don't mind."

Elsa swung her legs off the bed and her bare feet met with the soft, white carpet.

Anna kept glancing down at her chest, and Elsa slightly pursed her lips.

"Is there an issue?" Elsa asked with a hint of entertainment.  
"What?! Oh, no! No issue!" Anna answered awkwardly. "Just—shirts are overrated now?"  
"Oh, totally," Elsa answered.

She wasn't wearing a shirt… Just a fancy black and red bra with black shorts. It was a really hot day, and Elsa hated the hot weather… She would've worn her bathing suit, but couldn't find it.

"I'm perfectly okay with that," Anna smirked.  
"I know," Elsa slightly bit her lip, and they shared a quick kiss.  
"Chocolates, right?" Anna asked, standing and zipping up her grey sweater.  
"You know the kind," Elsa answered.

Anna grabbed her phone off her white desk and slid it into her pocket alongside her MineCraft creeper wallet.

They smiled at each other then Anna left the room with Elsa soon following.

Elsa opened the front door.

"Why, thank you miss," Anna said regally, bowing her head and walking out.  
"Anytime, My Snowflake," Elsa smiled regally, slightly hiding behind the open door. "Be back soon?"  
"I will. And the parentals will be home soon," Anna answered.  
Elsa giggled a bit.  
"What?" Anna asked, once again entertained.  
"Oh, nothing really. I just find it funny how you say: murm, durd, and parentals," Elsa answered.

Anna laughed a bit. "Always have."

_Keep laughing…_ Elsa smiled, nearly lost in thought.

"Mum will be home around 3, dad will be home around 5. I'll be home sometime soon," Anna quickly explained.  
"Hurry home," Elsa smiled.  
"Will do," Anna smiled in return, finally finding the courage to turn and walk away.

Elsa waited at the front door and waved Anna goodbye.

She stepped back and closed the door, locking it.

Turning around, Elsa sighed a bit. _First time home alone… Again. Alright, keep yourself together. Don't freak out and destroy the place. It's not for that long… _

She was more than nervous.

Elsa tucked her hair behind her ear and looked throughout the house.

The main living room was to the right once you entered the front door. It was average. TV, couch, chair, long wooden table, two little tables on both ends of the couch, each holding antique lamps, a few bookshelves.

Behind the living room at the back of the couch was the kitchen. It had an island in the middle of it with quarts/marble counters (the darker colored ones). It also had a silver fridge, a double sink, a fair sized oven, dishwasher and tons of storage.

There was a back door straight ahead from the front door that was glass. Elsa hated that door…

A dining room sat alongside the living room and kitchen on the far right of the house.

To the left was a closet, then the hallway.

Down the hall to the right was Amelia and Walter's room. Across from that room was the bathroom. And at the end of the hall, in the master bedroom, was Anna's room that she now shared with Elsa.

Elsa heard the radio on in the other room and the song brought tears to her eyes.

"_You and I'll be safe and sound… Just close your eyes, the sun is going down… You'll be alright… No one can hurt you now._"

Elsa bit her lip and tears swelled in her eyes.

* * *

**_August 8_****_th_****_ 1995…_**

"_Just close your eyes,_" Victoria sang softly.

Elsa cuddled up in her arms with misty eyes.

"_The sun is going down…_" Victoria sang softly and gently.  
Elsa sniffled a bit, hugging her mother close. She was 5 at this time.  
"_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now… Come morning light. You and I'll be safe, and, sound…_"

Elsa bit her lip and a tear escaped her eye. "Mommy, I'm scared…"  
"I know, baby girl. I am too… But we'll get through this, okay?" Victoria asked gently.

Elsa pulled away and stepped onto the brown, soft carpet, walking over to the window in her white, snowflake pajamas.

She peeked through the curtains, seeing quite a few police officers at the house across the street.

"_Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire…_" Victoria sang gently.

Elsa turned around and hugged herself with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"_Hold on to this lullaby, even when the music's gone… Gone…_"

Elsa ran over with her arms out, Victoria kneeled down, and they hugged each other close.

"Mommy, I scared…" Elsa cried.

Victoria stood and Elsa's feet left the carpet. "I know baby. I know…"

* * *

**_Present day…_**

"Mommy, what've you done?" Elsa asked tearfully, putting her hand over her mouth and crying. "Why would you do this…?"

The house was empty. She knew that.

But somehow, she knew her mother could hear her somewhere…

"Why would you do this…?" Elsa collapsed to the floor and broke down in tears. "Why…?"

* * *

Elsa cried for nearly an hour before calming down and sitting at the dining room table in a new outfit.

She now wore a long blue sweater with long sleeves, and blue jeans. Her hair was in a messy bun and her bangs were brushed down.

She sat cross-legged at the table with a pencil in her left hand, and began sketching on a canvas.

Determination set in and paints were soon out. Paintbrushes, rinsing water, paper towel to clean and dry.

Elsa picked up the paintbrush and smeared the paint onto the canvas with the white paintbrush.

Strokes up and down, rounded a bit then up and down again.

Blue was added, then brown, red, pink, black, peach, white, yellow, purple, magenta, orchid— so much work and time went into this.

Elsa stood, pushing the chair back a bit. She looked down at the painting and a few tears escaped her eyes, only to be forced away.

Her mother, her father, her brother, and herself…

But the inspiration wasn't over. It couldn't be over yet…

Elsa put the paintbrush down and ran down the hall into her room. She took her shirt off and grabbed Anna's painting shirt and slid it on. It was a bit tight, but she didn't care. She undid her belt and slid her jeans off, grabbing grey sweat pants and sliding them on.

Elsa ran into the bathroom and grabbed a bobby-pin, pinning her bangs back.

_Whoa, whoa, slow down… Elsa, take control! Come on, dammit!_

Elsa ran out of the bathroom and into the backyard, looking around.

_Alright, fine. Be insane…_

She ran into the shed and got out the extra paints, dragging them into the middle of the backyard.

_Need a board…_

It didn't take long before she found one.

It was10x10 feet.

Elsa found some other planks that helped hold it upright.

She quickly opened all the lids of paint and stuck her hands into the orange.

Turning around to face the board, Elsa jumped up, leaving handprints near the top.

_Ladder, need a ladder…_

And she found one.

Elsa stepped up and began painting orange, and light brown with her hands.

* * *

Anna opened the front door, "Elsa?"

It was 2:46pm. She'd been out for a couple of hours.

Looking into the backyard, she saw something she wasn't expecting.

Anna dropped her purse, took her jacket off, then ran into the backyard and stopped on the porch. "Whoa, did you paint that?!"

Elsa spun around with wide eyes. "What?!"  
"The painting. You painted that?" Anna asked in awe.

Elsa turned and looked up. She closed her eyes and sighed. _Oh, great going, dork…_

"Elsa, that's amazing! Let me get my camera!" Anna quickly ran inside.

Elsa wanted to call out and say "no, wait" but didn't. She looked up at the painting and sighed again.

Anna walked out and slowly stepped down the stairs with her phone held up, and she took a picture. "Wow… Where did you learn to draw people like that?"

Elsa shrugged a bit.

"So, let me get this straight," Anna slid her phone into her bra, "You are amazing at school work, you can paint, you can run fast, and you're gorgeous? Gees, girl, you've got it all."  
"I sing," Elsa said unconsciously.  
"You sing? Prove it," Anna smirked.  
"What? Oh, great…" Elsa sighed, realizing what she said. _I think I need "call waiting" from my brain to my mouth…_  
"Come on…"

Elsa was nervous. She had never sung in front of anyone before. Ever… Though, that wasn't entirely true, as much as she wanted it to be.

"_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'd never let you go,_" Elsa sang with a slight nervousness to her beautiful, soft voice.  
Anna smiled at how gorgeous Elsa's singing was.  
"_When all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone. But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_." A tear ran down Elsa's cheek, and Anna's smile faded a bit. "_Just close your eyes,_" Elsa's eyes slipped closed and the memories returned, "_The sun is going down… You'll be alright_," her voice broke a bit and a few more tears escaped. "_No one can hurt you now… Come morning light. You and I'll be safe and sound…_"

Anna teared up a bit.

"_Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire… The war outside our door keeps raging on,_" Elsa sang, trying not to have another meltdown. She didn't understand why she missed her mother so much… "_Hold on to this lullaby, even when the music's gone… Gone…_"

Anna gently pulled Elsa into a hug, and they kept each other close.

"_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_," Anna sang softly.  
Elsa paused crying for a moment to listen.  
"_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now… Come morning light, you and I'll be safe… and… sound…"_

Her voice was soft, and gentle, and beautiful.

Elsa gently pulled out of the hug and looked down into Anna's eyes.

"_Just close your eyes, you'll be alright… Come morning like… You and I'll be safe, and, sound…_" they sang gently in unison.

Elsa gently put her hand on Anna's cheek, still holding the end of her sleeve.

Anna put her arms over Elsa's shoulders, and they kissed gently, ignoring the tears that got in the way. And the kiss deepened… the tears continued.

Elsa pulled Anna closer, hugging her close as they kissed.

_Gosh, I want you so much… So fricken much…_ Anna thought, feeling guilty at the thoughts. _God, Anna, Elsa's in so much fricken pain here and all you can think about is that? What is wrong with you?!_

Elsa gently pulled back and opened her eyes.

_Shit, she can hear you! Quiet down!_ Anna's thoughts went frantic and she slowly opened her eyes.

No words were exchanged, but Elsa kept Anna close.

_Can she hear you…?_

* * *

**_December 12_****_th_****_ 1997… (4 days before their father vanished)_**

4 months ago, in mid August 1997, Elsa and Jack were told that they were going to be big siblings.

And boy, were they excited…

"We should name her… Elisa," Elsa said, 7 years old.  
"No, no, Jackie," Jack argued, also 7 years old.  
"And if it's a boy, he'll be Elix," Elsa continued, ignoring her brother.  
"If it's a boy, he'll be Jacques," Jack added in, writing the name down.

They were home alone.

Victoria and Erick had gone to the doctor, fearing complications with the pregnancy.

"Jacques is our dogs' name," Elsa said with a tilted head.

The puppy barked, and they both waved him off.

"And "Elisa" is supposed to be better?" Jack asked.

Elsa looked at him quickly, and her pony-tail went over her shoulder. She wore a blue and white striped tee-shirt with jeans and no shoes.  
Jack wore a dark green tee-shirt with black pants and no shoes.

"What is wrong with Elisa?" Elsa asked sternly.  
Jack shrugged. "I don't know, _Else-Uh_," he teased.

Elsa lightly smacked his arm, and he, "ouch!" jumped back. "No hitting!"  
"Sorry, _Jackie,_" Elsa teased, turning back to the table.

Jack flipped her ponytail into her face and she slightly glared at him.

They both laughed after a moment and continued writing down name ideas.

_Elisa  
Jackie  
Elix  
Jacques_

"What else?" Elsa asked.  
"Hm…" Jack thought of an answer. "How about—"

The door opened, "Then we'll try again!"  
"Enough!" Victoria snapped.

Elsa and Jack silenced and looked up at their parents with confusion.

"What're you two doing?" Victoria asked.  
"Elsa and I were writing down names…" Jack answered. "Well, I helped, but she wrote them."  
"You helped write," Elsa responded.

Both children looked back up at their mother, and slightly shrunk at the glare in return.

"Elizabeth, to your room now," Victoria said firmly.  
"Elizabeth?" Elsa asked with confusion, not pleased with the name she was just called.  
"Now!" Victoria said with a raised voice.

Elsa stood and nervously walked past her mother, getting a smack on the butt as she went, soon running down the hall.

"What was that for?" Erick asked, not knowing if he should stay with his wife, or go talk to his daughter. "You don't hit your daughter!"

Victoria turned to him with a glare. "She's not my daughter."  
"Victoria—"  
"Enough!" Victoria snapped.

Jack jumped slightly and soon stood, running down the hall to his room, finding Elsa lying on her bed with misty eyes.

* * *

**_Present day…_**

"Do you want to talk?" Anna asked with hesitance, rolling onto her side. She glanced down at the clock that read 12:43am.

Elsa had been crying as quietly as possible since they went to bed around 10. 2 hours and 45 minutes later, the crying has continued.

"Els," Anna climbed down the ladder, "Come on…"

Elsa lied in her right side, covered up with the blue comforters. Her blue pillow was soaked with tears, and her left index finger was a bit bloody from her chewing on it to silence the cries.

"Elsa…"

Elsa held the pillow with both hands and unintentionally cried harder.

"Aw, Elsie…" Anna gently put her hand on Elsa's left arm and sat on the bed next to her.  
Elsa only cried harder.  
"Elsa, what's wrong?" Anna asked gently.  
No answer.  
"Elsa…" Sadness was clear in Anna's voice. She didn't understand why Elsa was crying. She couldn't even think of a possible reason.

Elsa had been quiet all day, and more kept to herself. She didn't eat breakfast or lunch and barely touched her dinner. She just stayed on her bed all day, which left Anna concerned.

Something was clearly wrong, but she couldn't figure out what it was.

"Elsa, please talk to me?" Anna asked softly, gently running her hand up and down Elsa's arm for comfort.  
Elsa slightly shook her head, finding it nearly impossible to speak through the tears.

* * *

**_February 6_****_th_****_ 1995…_**

"You're it!" Jack tagged a fellow 5-year-old kindergarten classmate then ran off laughing.

"Jade's it! Jade's it!" Elsa called for a warning, climbing up the stairs to the top of the playground equipment.  
"Everyone run!" Eugene exclaimed, running off behind Jack.

"I'm it!" Jade laughed, climbing up the yellow slide. The young brunette ran across the bridge, climbed onto the railing, reached up and through the bars, hitting Elsa's leg. "You're it!"  
"Aw, nuts," Elsa sighed, walking down the stairs.

"Maybe next time, sis," Jack laughed, sitting on the very top of the playground.  
"Yeah, yeah," Elsa climbed down the ladder and jumped backwards, landing on her feet on the gravel. She wore a blue pink tee-shirt with blue pants, white running shoes. Her hair was in two messy side-braids, and she had no bangs, as they were grown out.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9—"  
"Time to go!" Victoria called, standing. "We've got to get daddy from work."  
"Awe, okay… Sorry guys!" Elsa said, waving goodbye and running over to her mother

Jack managed to climb down without falling then ran over to his mother and sister.

Eugene and Jade continued to play around while their friends left.

* * *

_**Present Day...**_

"She just doesn't remember," Jack answered.  
"But she knew him? All those years ago?" Anna asked with wonder.  
"She knew a lot of us before the incident. Even you…" Jack added those last 2 words quietly under his breath while he quickly walked ahead and around the corner.  
"Wait, what?!" Anna exclaimed, chasing after him.

Upon catching up, Anna grabbed Jack's arm, spinning him around.

He looked a bit surprised, but she didn't seem to care with what he just said.

"What do you mean Elsa knew me?!" Anna exclaimed.  
"Kindergarten, Anna. Think about it for a minute," Jack explained, taking his arm back.

Anna lowered her hands and soon crossed her arms, thinking.

"Where did you live when you were 5?" Jack asked.  
"Nanaimo…" Anna answered.  
"And you went to which elementary school?" Jack asked.  
"Departure Bay…" Anna answered.  
"So did we. But for grade 1, we moved back here to Orlando," Jack responded.

Anna didn't know how to respond. Or if she even believed him…

After a pause, Anna started going over all the students in her kindergarten class, but couldn't remember all their names.

So, she got a better idea.

"I'll call you later," Anna quickly ran down the hall and soon fled the apartment building, jumping into her car (literally) and driving off.

* * *

Anna ran into her bedroom. Nobody was home at all, so she didn't have to worry about people questioning her.

She opened the closet and reached up, trying to get the blue bin.

Too short.

With a huff of frustration, Anna grabbed her chair and moved it to the closet, stepping onto it and managing to pick up the super heavy blue bin.

She stepped off the chair and nearly dropped the bin while placing it on the white carpet floor.

The lid was soon tossed aside, and Anna began digging through the bin.

Art, papers, school work, cards, small stuffies—all her precious memories from school.

At the bottom, she found her kindergarten class photo, and sat back, flipping it open.

And 21 students appeared with smiles, alongside 2 amazing teachers.

Anna smiled at the sight and memories. She loved kindergarten…

The list of names and students—

Anna looked closely at all the kids. _Erica, Bryce, Henry, Lillie, Carrie-Anne, Jake, Me, Rapunzel, George, Isak, Elizabeth, Rodger—_she paused.

Elizabeth?

Anna looked closely at the smiling little girl.

She wore a blue, fancy dress and her hair was in a little pony, long and platinum blonde. Her eyes were an amazing blue that majorly stood out next to her pale skin and dark lashes. She was really little compared to the other kids, and seemed a bit younger, maybe 4 or even 3 ½.

Anna's heart skipped a beat and she looked up, not at anything particular. _Elsa was in my kindergarten class…?_

She was lost.

_But, how?!_

* * *

**_June 6_****_th_****_ 1995…_**

"Recess!" the teacher announced.

"Recess!" the students cheered, running to the wooden cubbies to get their shoes.

Jack, Jade, Elizabeth, and Eugene ran outside as a group, laughing and chasing each other.

"Come on! Hurry!" little Rapunzel cheered, pulling on Anna's arm.  
"I'm coming!" Anna laughed, standing.  
They both rushed outside.  
"Wait up!" Kristoff called, quickly following.

A little girl named McKenzie, and a little boy named Ryan ran outside with Merida, out onto the field.

The other students rushed out in a herd, ready for fun.

* * *

Down on the field, tons of children ran and played around like most kids do.

5-year-old Kristoff picked up a frog, "Look at this," and held it out for the other kids to see.  
"Whoa, cool!" Rapunzel said, gently putting her finger on the slimy creature.

The frog jumped at Anna, and she screamed, turning to run off—but instead, crashed into someone and took them to the ground.

"Ouch…"  
Anna sat up and slightly shook her head. "Are you okay?"

"Elsa!" Jack called, running over and helping his sister stand. "I mean, Elizabeth. Are you okay?"  
"I think so," Elsa answered, regaining balance.

Elsa turned to the little redhead, who sunk a bit nervously. Elsa took Anna's hand and helped her stand, "Accidents happen."  
"Sorry," Anna repeated.  
"Don't worry about it," Elsa smiled, soon running off with friends.  
"Okay, bye!" Anna waved.

* * *

_**Present day...**_

Anna barely had the memory…

But if she was in class with Elsa for a whole year, why did she not remember her?

Hearing the front door open, Anna quickly hid the picture in the drawer of her vanity, cleaned up, and slid the bin under the bed, kicking the lid under as well.

"Anyone here?" Elsa asked.

Anna heard keys meet with the counter then something light fall a small distance to the floor.

"I'm here," Anna said, leaving the room and walking down the hall.

Elsa spun around, slightly startled.  
"Sorry…" Anna said quietly, holding her hands together.  
"Nah, it's fine," Elsa responded, moving into the kitchen and unloading the groceries.

Anna hesitated, but of course she couldn't easily let it go. She had to know for sure…

"What would you say if I said that I broke something of yours?" Anna asked with slight hesitance.

Elsa smiled a bit and put a few cans into the cupboard. "Well, it depends. What'd you break?"  
"Uh… Let's just say… Maybe, your favorite cup," Anna answered. "What would you say?"

Elsa turned back to her with slightly narrowed eyes. "Did you break it?"  
"Well, no…" Anna answered.  
"Then why know?" Elsa asked.  
"Please?" Anna asked.  
Elsa shrugged a bit. "Accidents happen, I guess? I don't know," she turned back around to put the veggies and fruit in the fridge.

_Accidents happen…_ Anna turned and ran down the hall into her bedroom.

"Why does—" Elsa turned back around and paused as Anna closed the bedroom door. "Alright then…" she crumpled the grocery bags up and slightly shook her head, "Strange girl, she is…" _Hope she always stays that way…_

Elsa opened the back door to let some air in then went back into the kitchen and wiped down the counters.

Turning around, she shrieked before having a cloth forced into her mouth, and her arms forced behind her back.

Elsa kicked the counter, hoping to get Anna's attention, and was soon dragged out of the house with muffled screams.


	11. Elizabeth

**_December 15_****_th_****_ 1997…_**

"This is not rational!" Erick responded with a raised voice.  
Victoria crossed her arms.  
"Vickie, if we had a miscarriage, then we'll try again!" Erick said a bit quieter.  
"We were going to have a son, Erick! If we try again, we could get a girl!" Victoria exclaimed.  
"Then we'll have a second daughter!" Erick responded.  
"I don't want a second daughter! I don't even want the daughter we have now!" Victoria shrieked.

Elsa and Jack closed their bedroom door, and sat with their backs against it.

Their parents had been fighting and yelling for the past 3 days, and the children didn't understand why.

Christmas was near… So why weren't they all singing and laughing like they normally were?

"Mommy hates me…" Elsa said quietly and sadly, putting her head down.  
"No, she doesn't," Jack responded, gently putting his hand on her back. "She's just scared, I think. And you know how scared people are. They say things they don't mean."

Elsa nudged his hand away and stood, walking over and falling onto her blue and white bed.

She rolled onto her back and closed her eyes. "But she's said it before…"  
"What?" Jack asked, climbing onto his sisters' bed and lying on his stomach next to her, bracing himself up on his arms.  
"She's said before that she didn't want—doesn't want a daughter, and just two sons," Elsa answered quietly.  
"She's had a daughter and a son for 7 years… And daddy's right. Can't they just have another baby?" Jack asked.  
"Logically; yes. But good luck trying to explain that," Elsa answered, climbing under the covers.

Jack hopped off the bed and turned the lights off, climbing into his own bed.

"She didn't mean it, Els," he said quietly.

Elsa just rolled over and pulled the covers over her head.

* * *

"Elsa, wake up," Jack said with a warning tone.

Elsa quickly sat up in bed, "What is it?!"  
"Listen..."

The yelling had stopped.

"Elizabeth!"

Elsa jumped a bit and moved back more in her bed, closer to the wall.

The door flew open, revealing their furious mother. "You did this!"  
"What?!" Elsa exclaimed.

Victoria walked over and grabbed Elsa's hair, pulling the shrieking girl off the bed and dragging her down the hall.

"Hey!" Jack quickly followed.

Victoria threw Elsa to the floor. "You did this!"  
"I didn't do anything!" Elsa cried fearfully.  
"What—she did nothing!" Jack said, falling to his knees and pulling his sister close.  
"She made him leave!" Victoria shrieked.  
"What? Who?" Elsa asked through tears of fear and pain of a headache.  
"Your father! He left because of her!" Victoria answered.

Both children silenced.

Jack gently brushed Elsa's hair out of her face and wiped away her tears, leaving his hand on her cheek while he looked back up at Victoria. "What do you mean daddy's gone?"  
"I mean; he left because of her!" Victoria answered.

Jack didn't believe her for 1 second.

Erick wouldn't just get up and leave because of Elsa, especially since Elsa did nothing wrong.

So instead of continuing the argument, Jack stood, helping Elsa stand as well.

"You're not taking her out of here," Victoria said firmly and furiously.

Jack and Elsa hugged each other close. "She's not staying out here."  
"You don't tell me what she does! She's 7 years old! I'm her mother!" Victoria shouted.

"And a mother doesn't mistreat her child," an older boy said, entering the house.

He had short brown hair, blue eyes. He was about 5'11 in height, and wasn't a terribly big guy. He wore a black Skyrim tee-shirt with jeans and black running shoes.

"Davis, get out of here," Victoria said.  
"I live here, mom," Davis responded, walking over and picking his little siblings up. "Awe, Elsie, what's wrong?"

Davis carried the twins down the hall and into their bedroom, closing the door and locking it.

"Mama yelled at me," Elsa answered through tears. "And pulled my hair…"  
"Daddy left?" Jack asked.  
"What?" Davis asked, shocked.  
"Mum said that daddy left and that Elsa was the fault of him leaving," Jack answered quietly.  
"Awe, sweetie," Davis hugged Elsa closer. "If daddy did leave, it's most certainly not your fault. Remember that, okay?"

Elsa slightly nodded her head.

* * *

The bedroom door slowly opened and I peeked into the hallway. "Elsa?"

It sounded like a struggle, and it had me worried.

Someone or something hit/kicked the cupboard door, and I heard muffled screaming.

I wish I wasn't such a chicken…

I slowly walked down the hallway, holding a metal black baseball bat for defense.

The living room, dining room and kitchen were empty—and the back door was open.

I quickly ran outside and heard a car door slam out front.

Muffled screaming again. "Quiet down!"

"Elsa!" I shrieked, running back through the house.

The front door swung open and I ran down the stairs, shocked on sight.

I couldn't see who the guy was, but I could see Elsa being forced into the back of a vehicle.

"Leave her alone!"

Elsa and I made fearful eye contact and I ran at them.

Elsa shook her head with wide eyes. I don't think she wanted me to come close… Or maybe not to—I don't know.

Either way, I found myself not thinking at all.

I hit the guy with the baseball bat and knocked him to the ground.

Elsa fell as well and I quickly helped her stand. She had a cloth tied around her head and in her mouth, and her hands were tied behind her back.

The second I helped her up, she pushed me backwards and I fell to the ground.

"Elsa!"

The guy stood again and picked up the bat.

Elsa kicked the bat away.

The guy… Erick! What the friggen hell is he doing?! Trying to abduct his daughter?!

Erick turned around, striking Elsa, knocking her to the ground with a muffled scream.

"Stop it!" I shrieked.

Elsa rolled over and sat up with a bruise already appearing on her cheek.

Erick turned to me and I nervously crawled backwards a bit.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit…_ what the hell have I gotten myself into?! What is his problem?!

Erick turned back to Elsa and grabbed her arms, forcing her into the vehicle then closing and locking the doors.

I could hear her screaming, but was too busy freaking out to register the panic.

Erick picked up the bat. "Next time," he held it high, "mind your own business!"

I remember screaming alongside Elsa before the world went black in an instant.

* * *

"Response is clear." Dad's voice was faint, but getting clearer. "Anna? Honey, wake up please."

My eyes fluttered open and I looked up at my concerned parents. I was hoping it was all just a dream, but when I didn't see Elsa, I knew it was real.

"Honey, what happened?" Mum asked.  
"Erick," I answered tiredly.

My head hurt so much… But I guess getting hit in the head with a metal baseball bat and knocked unconscious could be considered extremely fricken painful.

"Erick did this?" Dad asked with anger.  
"He basically abducted Elsa and knocked me out with my baseball bat," I answered.  
"What do you mean he abducted Elsa?" Mum asked with worry.  
"I mean, she was in the kitchen then she wasn't," I answered. "When I got outside, she had a cloth around and in her mouth and her hands were tied behind her back, and Erick was—well, he did manage to get her into the vehicle. Then he knocked me out, and that's all I remember…"

Mum hugged me close and dad stood.

I wasn't sure which would be a better idea. Call the police, or just simply go there and see if we can get her back…

* * *

**_November 4_****_th_****_ 2007…_**

Elsa paced around her room, fiddling with her fingers.

She had on a blood stained white shirt with torn, bloody jeans and no shoes. Her hair was in two messy side braids.

_Do something about this. This can't continue, can it?_

Elsa turned and looked at the mirror, tearing up at her reflection.

The blood, cuts, bruises, scars…

_You can't stay like this forever…_

Elsa ran her index finger under her nose, spreading the blood but wiping most of it away. It continued bleeding and the blood ran over her hand, dripping onto the carpet.

With a shaky breath, she put her hand over her mouth and tears escaped her eyes—the eyes that were surrounded with darkness.

_Do something about this! Go out the fricken window!_

She was tempted, but didn't want to take the risk of getting found by Victoria.

The bedroom door opened and Elsa jumped, turning around with wide eyes.

"It's just me…" Davis said gently, closing the door. He turned back to his sister and put his hands over his mouth with misty eyes. "Oh my gosh, Elsa… What has she done to you?" he rushed over and lowered her hands.

The blood continued to run from her nose and the cut on her lip. The cut on her forehead wasn't bleeding as much anymore, but it still hurt.

"What was it this time?" he asked, sitting her down and getting out the medical kit.  
"Shovel," Elsa whisper answered.

Davis sighed a bit and gently dabbed the cut on her lip.

She looked away, remaining still, looking at her bed.

Davis got a damp cloth and wiped the blood away from her nose. The bleeding continued. He gently put his fingertip on the bridge of her little nose, and she moved her head back, looking back at him.

"Els…"  
"It hurts…" she whispered with a partly broken voice.

Davis tucked Elsa's hair behind her ears and picked up a white cloth, holding it on the cut on her forehead.

Her nose was broken, and he wasn't sure how to deal with that. She wouldn't let him touch it, and he couldn't take her to the hospital.

"Bite down on this."

Elsa looked back at him and he put a small, folded cloth between her teeth. She bit down on it, nervous about why.

"Hold still," he put his hand on the back of her head and her eyes widened with panic as he managed to quickly fix her nose.

Elsa screamed, unintentionally biting the cloth and pushing him back. She pulled it out of her mouth and threw it at him, wishing she could actually yell. _Why would you do that?!_

"It's fixed!" Davis said, moving back closer. "All better, okay? Just give it time to fully heal."

Elsa looked to the mirror and a tear ran down her cheek.

"Hey, don't look," Davis said, turning her back to face him. "That isn't what you look like."  
"It's all I ever see," Elsa whispered in response.  
"What I see?" Davis asked, putting a bandage over the cut on her forehead. "Is a beautiful, strong young woman."  
"Covered in blood," Elsa whisper added.  
"That'll change," Davis responded.  
"You said that 8 years ago…" Elsa whispered. "Davis, you're 24. You can come and go whenever you want…"  
"I can. And soon, you'll be able to do the same thing," Davis responded.

Davis was hiding something. A deep, dark secret… And it was killing him to not tell.

* * *

I had no idea what I was doing…

But I soon found myself at the front door of the Echolls' house.

It was dead silent inside. No noise at all… Talking, walking, TV—nothing.

"Can I help you?"

I spun around seeing quite the gorgeous woman. I only say that, 'cause she looked a lot like Elsa.

She had bleach blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes, pale skin, she was about 5'10 in height, and slender. She wore a white shirt with jeans, and a black purse over her left shoulder, and black heels. Her hair was in a bun, so I couldn't see how long it was.

"Oh, I was just looking for my friend, Elsa," I answered.

The woman's eyes widened slightly. "You know Elsa?"  
"Yeah, she's a close friend of mine," I answered.  
"Is she okay? How is she?" The woman asked with what sounded like severe concern.  
"Well, that's the thing… You see—"

The front door opened, revealing Erick.

"Erick?" the woman asked, not seeming too happy.  
"Elizabeth," Erick sneered.

_Brr… You two have a lot of warming up to do…_ I wasn't sure what to say. Who was Elizabeth?

I could hear someone inside trying to talk, but the words were garbled and muffled.

"Elsa?" I asked, trying to look in the house.  
"A—" Elsa paused and sighed.  
"Elsa, are you hurt?" I asked.  
I couldn't understand a word she was saying. She seemed quite frustrated, and her voice sounded… used. Like she'd been screaming or yelling.

"Get lost," Erick said firmly to me.  
"What?" I honestly didn't hear him… Too focused on Elsa.  
"Are you def? I said get lost!" Erick said with a raised voice.

Elizabeth quickly came up the stairs and pushed him into the doorframe.

I jumped back with surprise.

Does this woman know them or something?!

"Where is my daughter?!" Elizabeth demanded.  
"She's my daughter!" Erick responded loudly.  
"You only ever treated her like a slave! Where is she!"

Elsa screamed, getting all of our attention.

We all looked inside.

She was tied to a chair facing the doorway. Her wrists and ankles were tied to the arms and legs of the wooden chair, and she had a white cloth tied around her head, in her mouth.

Erick reached to close the door but Elsa only screamed again, and he jumped back. "Stop doing that!"  
"No, keep doing that," I said, entering the house. She didn't scream that time as I walked over to her and began untying her ankles.

Elizabeth stayed still at the doorway.

Elsa's gaze didn't leave Erick's.

He reached for the doorknob again, and Elsa screamed louder.

She could really scream… And for some reason, it seemed to… timid Erick, or something.

I took the cloth out of her mouth, and tried to untie her wrist.

"You're so fucking dead!" she screamed.

I was a little shocked, but kind of agreed.

"You're going to fucking die for what you've done!"

Erick ran over and put the cloth back into her mouth, only to have her kick and scream at him.

"Back off!" Without really thinking, I hit his stomach, knocking him backwards with shock.

I now hesitated to untie Elsa's hands, a little fearful of what she would do afterwards. But I couldn't just leave her tied up…

I managed to get the ropes off, and she quickly stood, picking up the chair, and throwing it at him.

The chair broke on contact and I rose with wide eyes.

Elsa picked up the broken leg of the chair and held it high.

_Do something!_ I grabbed her wrist and she looked at me with shocked, fearful eyes. "Don't do something you'll regret…"

A pause.

She dropped the wood and a tear escaped her eye.

We could hear sirens in the distance. Did Elizabeth call the police?

I heard a car pull up and it wasn't long before my mother and father were frantically at the door. "Anna!"

Erick stood and grabbed Elsa's throat, soon doing the same to me. "What did I tell you about minding your own business?"

"Leave her alone!" my parents came to the rescue, and boy was I grateful.

Erick was knocked back and Elizabeth ran in, removing my parents from the fight.

"Fine!" Erick said angrily. He ran into the kitchen and opened the drawer. "I'll leave them both alone," he lit a match and threw it onto the couch. Match by match, they were lit and thrown.

Elsa and I moved close to each other, trying to find a way out of the house that wasn't near some sort of flame.

Erick looked under the sink then went out onto the porch, returning with a thing of gasoline.

"No!" I screamed, taking Elsa's hand and running towards the door.

Erick threw the jug and the gas ran under our feet.

Elsa nearly slipped, but I quickly pushed her out the front door and she fall to the concrete as I slipped on the gas and fell on my back.

"Anna!" Elsa screamed, reaching in.

We grasped hands as Erick grabbed my ankles. "I'm not burning in here alone!"  
"Elsa!"

Elsa. Yes. Elsa. If I hadn't met her, I probably wouldn't have been in this situation. But if I hadn't met her, she could be dead, and I would be the same old girl. But I'm glad I met Elsa. She makes everything better… I mean, this whole house-fire thing is a bad example, but most of the time.

My parents grabbed my hands as well and pulled.

"She's staying here!" Erick yelled.

Elsa took her shoe off and threw it at him, hitting his face. He fell backwards into the flames.

I screamed as the fire reached my gasoline-soaked jeans, and burned.

"Come on!" Elsa pulled and I was soon in her arms as she fell backwards.  
"Get her on the grass!"

It was terrifying… I barely registered the burning pain through the fear of dying.

Erick's burning screams were heard from inside the house, and soon there were fire trucks, ambulances and police officers.

Elsa undid my belt and pulled my pants off, throwing them aside.

Elizabeth soon smothered the fire.

_Thank gosh for underwear…_

"You're okay," Elsa pulled me close and quietly cried. "You're okay…"  
"I'm okay," I whispered, still terrified. The adrenalin was horrible… Gosh, I felt sick and shaky and—I just wished that all this shit would be over.

* * *

Erick died that day. Victoria died a few days before.

Elsa and Jack… Now, there's a new story.

As it turns out, Victoria was not their mother. Yeah, that was a surprise to hear…

Apparently, Elizabeth and Erick got a divorce when Jack and Elsa were 18 months old. Erick got remarried to Victoria a few months later.

Davis, Jack and Elsa were then raised by Erick and Victoria.

The day after Elsa and Jack's 18th birthday, Davis stopped showing up for visits. Nearly a year later, they finally found out why.

Victoria started passing threats that if Davis showed up again, she'd kill Elsa, Jack, Elizabeth, and even Davis himself. Not wanting to take the risk, he stopped coming.

Elizabeth remarried 11 years ago to a guy named Dominic. They have a 3 year old daughter named Lilia Madeleine.

Sorry about my bad explaining of things… It's all so complicated. And I'm currently in the hospital waiting on news to make sure my head and legs are okay. I mean, I can think fine, and walk fine—so I don't think it's serious. But let's not take the risk…

So final explanation: Erick and Victoria are dead. Davis, Jack, Elsa and Lilia are moving in with Elizabeth and Dominic.

Elsa and I are remaining friends, but I'm hoping to change that…

* * *

"New room."

Elsa smiled in response.

The room had light blue walls with white clouds painted on them. The carpet was a baby blue, and the curtains were white.  
Elsa's bed was centered, resting under the window. The sheets were light blue, the pillows were white, and the main comforter was vivid light sapphire blue.

Elsa finished doing up her necklace then turned to me with a small smile.

I was stunned at her beauty…

Her long, platinum blonde hair fell to her waist and had waves in it. Her short, thin bangs were brushed down and ever so slightly curled out, reaching her eyebrows. Her eyes were a stunning blue; from the pupil, an icy blue spills out until a little over halfway out where the color transitions to a darker shade of liquid sapphire, surrounded with a black rim. She had black eyeliner and mascara, making her lashes voluminous and gorgeous. She had a little bit of purple eye shadow. Her lips were a blood red color, and suited her really well. She wore a long blue strapless gown with a slit on the right leg. (Elsa's ice dress, just not made out of ice. And no cape) She had on icy blue shoes with a 2 inch heel.

"You are… Wow," I was speechless. I've never seen somebody so gorgeous in my life.  
Elsa smiled warmly. "Thank you."

We stood in front of the full length mirrors.

I wore a long white gown. It was thin and had 1 strap over my left shoulder. My hair was in a braided bun with my bangs brushed down. I had on white flats. Black eyeliner, mascara, and a little bit of black eye shadow, making my turquoise blue/green eyes stand out more. And no lipstick… I'm not a fan of makeup on me.

"So… Why are we so fancy?" Elsa asked, looking down at me with curiosity.  
"Oh, right…" I mentally slapped myself and walked over to the window, looking outside. _Here's hopes for yes…_ I turned back to Elsa and she slightly bit her lip. "So, you know how we graduated, right?"  
"Yeah," Elsa answered.  
"And how we've kissed?" I asked.  
"…Yes," Elsa answered.  
"Are we friends?" I asked, walking back over and gently taking her hands. "Or just—"

Elsa gently pressed her lips against mine, and our eyes closed.

It took a second, but she pulled back with a warm smile.  
"More than friends?" I whisper asked.

She gently put her finger over my lips. "Shh… You talk too much."

I smiled, she smiled, then we kissed preciously.

It was so good to feel and taste her mouth again… Just having her so close was like an amazing dream come true. The literal taste of her cherry lip-stick, her minty breath… Soft, warm…

I gently pulled back and her eyes slowly opened with the slightest confusion. "I mean to ask; will you go to prom with me?"

The smile Elsa gave me was a clear "yes".

* * *

"Wow, you two look amazing!" Kristoff said, welcoming us with a hug.  
"Thank you, kind sir," I smiled.  
"You made it just in time, too."

We all went inside.

Rapunzel walked over wearing a strapless long pink, wavy gown with her hair in a fancy bun. She had white heeled shoes on and a white necklace with a bird on it.  
Merida found us as well. She wore a long, sapphire blue gown with full-length sapphire blue opera gloves. She had black flats on and her curly red hair was braided back into a French braided bun.

"Wow, you two are stunning," I compliment, honestly with surprise.

Merida of all people was not dressy…

Rapunzel dressing up, I could see—and she looked amazing. But Merida dressing up so fancy? She looked gorgeous.

"Well, well," Jack began, catching our attention, "Look at you!"  
Elsa turned to face him and smiled a closed smile.  
"You're absolutely beautiful," they hugged each other close. "And I brought two special guests…"

Elsa pulled out of the hug with curiosity.

Jack turned around, keeping his arm around his sister's back. "Come on, now."

Davis came through the crowds, carrying little Lilia.

Elsa smiled grandly and laughed a bit with joy.

"Elsie!" Lilia put her arms out and Elsa took the child without hesitation, holding her close.

Lilia wore a blue, poufy skirt dress with white socks and black shoes. Her bleach blonde hair was in a bun and her bangs were brushed down. She had on little white gloves, and had a tiny bit of pink eye shadow. Her eyes were a stunning blue/green that showed up a lot next to her thick, dark lashes.

"What a cutie," Rapunzel smiled.

Lilia smiled in return.

* * *

Lilia twirled and danced slowly and gracefully around on the dance floor, getting smiles and giggles from fellow graduates.

She truly was/is adorable…

Elsa and I danced together slowly, keeping each other close.

Kristoff and Punz ended up dancing together, since neither of them had a date to this prom. Eugene refused to go with Rapunzel, and Kristoff is single. Which I find odd, 'cause he's so perfect!

Then Jack and Merida decided to dance, since they're also both single, but simply felt like dancing.

Elsa and I were handed cards. "Make your vote, then drop this in one of the boxes," the girl said with a smile.

Ah, yes. Voting for the prom Queen and King, and because this is a special occasion, second prom of the year, there is also a prom Princess and Prince for those second place winners.

"Anna, look," Elsa said with surprise.

I looked down at the card, finding our names together. We were nominated? That means we could win!

If only… Keep dreaming, Anna.

I honestly only wanted Elsa to win. She deserved it so much…

* * *

We cast in our votes.

I voted for Elsa as prom Queen, obviously. That was kind of it. Well, I also voted for Lilia as prom Princess, since her name was on the list… That would be amazing if she won. But I made no other votes. I'm not big on voting for things.

And I have no idea who Elsa voted for…

"We will now crown our prom Queen, King, Princess and Prince," Megan, one of my old classmates, announced.

One of my other classmates, Nicole, and her friend Arlana walked over and checked everywhere for anything hidden.

_Yeah, let's not have a Carrie prom, please…_ At the time, that was my only thought. Another Carrie moment…

_Derp._

"Our prom Prince," Megan opened the card and read the name, "Daniel Robertson."

We all applauded.

I totally forgot about Daniel… He's a nice guy. Straight A student, honor roll, and gets into a lot of extra school things. Plus, he's honestly a hottie. Don't tell Elsa I said that…

"What an honor. Thank you so much," Daniel said with excitement.

The applause quieted down after a moment. Gees, there were a lot of people cheering… Loudly.

"And a new comer for our Prom Princess," Megan said with a smile, "Lilia Andersen!"

I was so surprised… A little girl winning Prom Princess? Lucky duckling.

I guess people gave into her adorableness. Either way, I was super happy for her.

Davis took Lilia's hand and led the little 3-year-old up the stairs as the applause and cheering started up again.

Lilia was handed a card made by a few students, and a little tiara was placed atop her head. She smiled and waved adorably, and my heart melted a bit.

Elsa had one of the biggest smiles and applauded alongside everyone else.

_She's so beautiful…_

"Now for our prom Queen and King," Megan said with excitement.

_Please be Elsa… Please be Elsa… _

I was really hoping not to win. Standing up on a stage in front of that many people? Not one of my favorite dreams… Especially since they always make you kiss the other person.

_Oh shit… Elsa kissing the prom King?! _I hadn't even thought of that…

"Another turn of events…" Megan said, keeping the smile but sounded ever so slightly shocked. She looked back to the crowd.

I slightly looked around to see a couple of people looking over at Elsa and I…

_No, no, we didn't win, did we?! But I don't wanna go up on stage! Gees, Anna, nice whine…_

"Our Prom _Queens_ are Elsa Echolls and Anna Christian," Megan said, looking down at us with what seemed like excitement.

Elsa seemed just as nervous as I did, but the applause picked up she seemed to settle a bit.

I sure didn't…

"Come on, you two," Kristoff said, taking our hands. "You won."  
"But—"  
"No buts," Kristoff said, leading us up the stairs.

I tripped a few times, but never fell.  
"You two just made something new happen," Megan smiled. "For the first time in forever, we have two prom Queens."

Elsa and I smiled at each other and soon held hands.

Kristoff stepped back, knowing I didn't want him to leave the stage.

Elsa and I were both crowned, and the nerves got worse.

_Queue the Carrie blood…_

* * *

"You two were amazing!" Nicole said.

Elsa and I smiled in return.

"Congratulations," Merida said warmly.  
"Lucky ducks," Davis smiled, once again holding Lilia.

Elsa and I kept holding hands, and Elsa gently rested her head on mine.

"I think we're gonna call it a night," I said, noticing how tired she was.

All that dancing, laughing, singing, eating and excitement must've been a lot for her…

"Alright. Need a ride?" Kristoff asked.  
"No, it's fine. Thank you. You stay and have fun," I answered.  
"Mind if you take missy here?" Davis asked, referring to Lilia.

Elsa took the toddler.

"That's a yes," I answered. "Goodnight, all."

Elsa and I smiled at the smiling group, then left the busy building and soon drove home.

* * *

Lilia was put to bed and Elsa's mother and step-father went to bed shortly after.

"Still tired?" I asked, following Elsa down the hall to her room.

We entered the bedroom and she turned the light off, but the moonlight kept it pretty lit up.

"Nope," she closed the door then turned back to me while taking her earrings off.  
"My mum said I had to be home by 12 tomorrow, since I have a lot of chores to do…" I quickly explained, taking my shoes off.  
"Alright."

Elsa put the earrings down on the vanity then took off her necklace. Her heeled shoes were soon under the desk, and her rings were put down as well.

She walked over and opened the dresser, getting out a blue nightgown.

I walked over and stood at the vanity, taking off and putting down my jewelry. I was still thinking of how the sleeping arrangements were going to work…

Elsa gently ran her hands along my sides, wrapping her arms around my stomach.

I smiled a bit and looked at the mirror, where she smiled back. "I'm guessing you had fun tonight?" I asked quietly and softly.  
"More fun than ever," she answered, gently kissing my shoulder.

_Was that a hint…?_ I wasn't quite sure, but like it. Like, a lot…

I turned around, finding her impossibly close, but again with the not minding.

We kissed each other deeply. The minty breath and cherry lips were still so fresh and soft…

I dropped my necklace on the floor unintentionally and wrapped my arms around her, keeping her close.

That kiss couldn't get much deeper…

Elsa's hands ran up my back, and she unzipped my dress.

_Finally…_ And of course I let it happen.

Though, I still had that fear of her parents walking in, or my parents showing up, or heck, maybe this was a dream! I didn't know… It was just so amazing.

Elsa gently lifted me up and lied me on my back on the bed with nearly no effort. She was stronger than I thought she was, and much stronger than she looked…

She kissed down my neck while pulling my dress down completely, dropping it on the floor.

There was a small breeze coming in through the slightly open window, and I was slightly confused when I didn't feel the cold.

Gees, my mind was everywhere… When it should've only been focused on Elsa. Was it 'cause I was so darn nervous? Because I had never done this before?

We kissed again and my mind returned back to her. Her hands were so warm on my now half-bare body.

I knew she was waiting. I could tell by the hidden look in her eyes…

So I did. I finally found the courage to remove her dress, still fearful of making the wrong move and scaring her off.

She was so perfect… And literally right there. And she was willing to share herself with me… So why was I so scared?

"Anna," Elsa whispered, looking down at me.

I looked up at her. _Shit, shit, you did something wrong! You're too quiet, you're not into it enough!_

"Something's wrong…" She whispered.  
"No," I responded. "No, I'm just…"  
"New?" She asked.  
"…Yeah…" I felt embarrassment, but couldn't understand why.  
"Well, same. So we'll have to show each other," she whispered back. "But if you want to stop, or…"  
"No, no, Elsa… I'm just… A little scared, is all," I whispered. "I want you so much… So badly…"  
"Does it help if I say how much I want you?" Elsa whispered.  
"Yes," I whispered. "Yes…"

We kissed again and I finally relaxed more.

Her voice is just so soothing… And she understands, which I was honestly a little surprised about. I mean, how many people actually stop to ask in a situation like this? Gosh, she's so perfect…

I put my hands on her back and found the back of her strapless bra, soon undoing it and taking it off.

Elsa rolled over and soon I was over her, still a little lost.

"Elsa—"  
She kissed my lips again and whispered, "you talk too much…"

I couldn't help but smile.

"But, I don't want to mess up or something…" I whispered back.

She bit her lip and slightly pulled back, opening her big blue eyes. "I trust you, Anna. You just have to trust yourself."

_Trust myself…_ We kissed again, moving closer together. And just like that, the tension and anxiety went away, and we melted into each other…

_Elsa Madeleine Echolls… _"I love you…" I whispered breathlessly.  
"I love you too…"

* * *

**I do believe that is a better chapter ending than the last one, don't you think? **

**Awe, I just love these two! **

**Let me know what you all think! **

**Chapter 12 will be up very soon. **

**Thanks everyone for reading! =D**

**-Auna**


	12. Christian Echolls

**Sorry an update took so long... Haven't felt very creative lately.**

**Hope this makes up for it, and yes, this is the ****_final chapter_****. I can't keep letting FanFic take over my life xD **

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know…"  
"You should've been paying attention!"  
"Dude, she'll live!"  
"Next time, watch where you're going!"

I walked off down the hall with Elsa soon following after.

"Anna, what was that?" Elsa asked with shock.

Bad mood. "Sorry about that… Just a little restless, is all."  
"Bad night?" Elsa asked.  
"Last night sure wasn't as great as the one before," I answered.

She smiled in return.

"I just… Haven't figured out how I'm going to tell my parents…" I said quietly.  
"Wait, your parents have to know?" Elsa asked.  
"Yeah…" I answered.

My parents always want to know what I'm up to in life.

Who I date, who I kiss, and who I sleep with. So… It gets a little personal, but they're just a little concerned, is all.

Elsa sighed a bit. "Fine…"  
"Hey, come on!" Jack said, taking Elsa's hand. "We're late!" Wait, Jack? Where on earth did he come from?  
"I'll call you later!" Elsa said, being dragged away with laughter.

I laughed a bit and waved her goodbye as she stumbled to keep up with her brother.

* * *

"Can we talk?" I asked nervously.  
"Of course," mum answered, putting the white basket of clothes down then turning to me.  
"Remember that time you said to tell you when I started… having a more serious relationship…?" I asked nervously.  
"So, that's what you two were up to the other night," Mum smirked.

My hands were shaking… I had no idea why.

I told my mom everything, all the time. But this time I was fearful, maybe nervous of her response.

We talked and talked, literally for 2 hours…

I swear, I couldn't ask for a better mother.

* * *

**_April 15_****_th_****_ 2000…_**

"I have a beautiful 9-year-old daughter that you could buy."

The guy silenced.

Elsa snuck out of her room and tip-toed into the kitchen, quietly opening the fridge.

Food was calling. She hadn't eaten in nearly 2 days, and was so desperate.

"I'll keep the price low. But you can take her and do whatever you want with, too or for her," Victoria offered with a desperate tone.  
"I'm not buying a child off you!" The guy exclaimed, standing.

Elsa gasped and turned around, getting their attention.

Victoria ran over and picked Elsa up, carrying her back over to the guy and holding her out. "This little child could be yours to keep!"

The guy took Elsa and put her down. "I'll get you some help, kid."

Elsa nervously backed down the hall with an apple in her back pocket.

"If you tell anyone about her, I will kill her before they can save her," Victoria threatened firmly.

Elsa ran back into her room, closing the door.

"You're insane," the guy fled the house, and never returned.

* * *

**_Present day…_**

"What do you think of this one?" I asked, holding up a night time blue Babydoll dress.  
"I think…" Elsa turned to me, holding a few dresses on hangers in her right hand. "That that dress would look great with these shoes," she put white flats down, "and this headband," and a white headband.

I smiled and slid the dress on.

Elsa zipped it up the back then I turned and put on the shoes, nearly falling over a few times.

She laughed at me… Guess I'm entertaining without even trying.

Elsa tucked my hair behind my ears then slid the headband on my head, letting it rest behind my ears. She brushed my bangs down with her fingers then pulled some of my hair over my shoulders. "Absolutely adorable."

I turned to the mirror and smiled. The outfit was pretty darn cute. I picked up some sunglasses and put them on, making the look more of my favorite.

"Perfect," Elsa smiled.

* * *

Elsa was soon wearing the same outfit as me. We were like twins!

We didn't want to make a habit of dressing the same…

There are some couples that do, and it's a little… odd, I guess.

"So, what do we do after this?" I asked.  
"We could go home and have a TV marathon," Elsa answered.

A TV marathon? I haven't done one of those in forever!

"I'm in," I responded. I gasped with excitement, "Ooh, can we have a Buffy marathon?!"  
"OMG, Yes!" Elsa answered with excitement.

* * *

And we did.

Elsa and I sat on the couch and watched _every single episode_ of "Buffy The Vampire Slayer".

I haven't actually ever done that before, and honestly, it was really fricken cool watching the characters grow up over the course of 7 years.

We were just on the last episode. Season 7, episode 22, Chosen.

It was quite exciting, honestly. I mean, who wouldn't like Buffy? Best show ever!

* * *

Midnight rolled around and Elsa and I were still awake, cuddling on the couch, watching TV, just flipping through channels.

There wasn't really anything interesting on at all…

Elsa sighed and put the empty bowl that once held popcorn on the table. "Be right back," Elsa stood and walked down the hall to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Her hair was in pigtails, and was so adorable… Gosh, she truly is the most gorgeous woman ever…

I turned on the news channel and got interested right away.

"And now this mysterious case has finally come together," the news reporter said, once again standing outside of Elsa's crime-scene-tape-surrounded house. "Elsa Echolls has been found alive, and has moved back in with her real mother, step-father, and step-sister. Same goes for her identical twin brother, Jack Echolls. Police are naming this young girl," my school year book photo showed up, and I was honestly shocked, "Anna Christian, a hero. Her heroic act of bravery not only saved the lives of her two best friends, but got Elsa and Jack reunited with their mother, who loved and missed them dearly. The young teen was released from hospital just the other day, and is reported to be in good condition."

Elsa returned and I nearly turned the TV off before she took the remote, sat back down, and watched with listening ears.

"Erick James Allen was later found dead inside the house after it finished burning. It was also said that he tried to pull Christian back in, but Echolls saved her," the reporter continued. "Victoria Alundyr and Allen married 16 years ago, and remained together all these years. Allen apparently _knew_ that his twins were being held captive, but did nothing about it."

Elsa's heart dropped… I could tell by her change of expression.

That, I honestly didn't know. Erick knew all those years, and didn't help?

"Alundyr was shot dead by police officers during a fight that nearly took a young girls life."

I gently rested my head on Elsa's shoulder, holding her cold, soft, pale hand.

"With Allen's death, Alundyr's death, and nearly the deaths of 3 teens, police are naming this case: _Frost Killing Hour._"

Elsa turned the TV off then tossed the remote onto the table.

I wasn't sure what to say… She's been through so much, and now it's all over the news, and she's talking and mostly normal again, but—

Elsa gently pressed her lips against mine, cutting all my thoughts off.

"I love you," Elsa whispered.  
"I love you," I whispered back. Gosh, did I love her so much…

We kissed again, growing more passionate, and getting closer.

Elsa gently laid my down on my back, and we continued to kiss in the dark living room of my happy home. Wonderful home, with her around…

* * *

_That was my story. From then on, Elsa and I grew up together, loving each other more and more every day._

_She remained close to her real mother, step-father and step-sister, and went on frequent visits._

_I went with most of the time, and we always had a bunch of fun._

_Did we ever get married or perhaps have any children?_

_I'm overwhelmed with joy to answer; yes to both._

_We got married 4 years later when we were 21 and 22, and had our first child 2 years after marriage. Our second child came a year later._

_Beth is 3, Grace is 2. And they are our precious little angels…_

_Elsa and I are 26 and 27 now, and got an apartment with our little girls._

_And Elsa bloomed like a winter flower… So gorgeous, and loved by everyone around her. She's so sweet and kind and polite—I couldn't ask for a better wife. And I couldn't be prouder to call her my wife…_

_So, that was my story on how I met the love of my life._  
_And Elsa's story on her entire life._

_Thank you all for reading!_

_-Anna, Elsa, Beth and Grace Christian_

_And closed let's keep, Frost Killing Hour…_

* * *

**_Fin._**

**That was all! **

**This has been a great experience… All the follows and favs and reviews, and I don't even think this Fic is decent (people ****_aren't_**** dying left right and center, there's not a lot of swearing or action, and is more of a love story; so not really my type) but you all seem to like it, and I'm sooo grateful! **

**I cannot say Thank You enough times… **

**But, thank you, thank you, thank you! :D **

**Love you all! **

**-Auna**


End file.
